The Wind Chronicles of Gaea
by Jun Yabriel
Summary: During a championship track race, Sonic is suddenly thrown into a land where cars are unheard of and concrete is nonexistent. Upon landing in Gaea, Sonic learns he must go from cocky speed demon to precocious young lord within the span of a year by passing several tests of will, strength, and faith...to prove himself able to wield the final Sacred Sword. :EVENT 13 UP:
1. Event One

**Triple 7****: **Yo! Here I am, again. I'm still pretty drained from last month, and recuperating is driving me crazy. I can't stay away from my computer for more than a day, apparently. So I'm making up for some lost time by bringing "Wind Chronicles" over here to . I've been meaning to do it, anyway. So, here you are: A prologue of sorts told in Sonic's POV. I haven't writing in 1st-person for...never. Gimme a holler if something's off, or if you've got a question. Otherwise, please enjoy and leave a kind word or two! XD

* * *

><p><span>Event One<span>

The Day My Life Changed…Much to My Chagrin

* * *

><p><em>Have you ever woken up and forgotten where you were sleeping?<em>

Waking up in the morning is a pain. It feels like it's ridiculously early, but it's actually—what?—7:30 in the morning. I was never much of an early bird; I'm still not. But my damned alarm clock keeps waking me up at ungodly intervals.

"Curse you, stupid alarm clock," I mutter crossly, poking the "Snooze" button.

Even though I'm really meaning to press the "Dismiss" button.

_Well, I have. Once again._

I could never figure out which one was which on that thing, since it's an analog-style alarm clock.

Because my grandmother and I share an abhorrence for high-pitched beeping sounds that digital alarms have.

The chittering ring of my alarm's bells bring me out of my kinda-sorta light sleep. I finally manage to flick the "Dismiss" switch, but my arm deadens immediately. And before I know it, I'm back asleep.

It works in funny ways, my brain does. It is clearly the strangest creature on Planet Earth. Because soon after, my upper body's being thrown into an upright position and I'm flailing like an idiot. Without the help of those incessant reminders or anything.

"What the—? Huh? Where—? Where the…?" I blink sleepily, a tad stupidly as well. "Oh. Wait…? Room. Yeah. That's a thing that's there."

I'm just…awake again. Stupid brain.

"Sonic-Dear?"

Well, there's my G-ma. Right on cue, as usual.

"Are you up, Sweetie?"

"Aagh, yep," was my playful nasally reply, failing to be nonchalant.

"Then guess what today is…?"

My bedroom door slides open and there she is, with the best-looking breakfast tray I'd ever seen since I was little. It was a breakfast of champions, featuring three servings of hash browns, four strips of turkey bacon, a medley dish of sliced strawberries, kiwi, and blue grapes, two slices of buttered toast, and a tall glass of citrus punch.

Wait. Citrus punch? That crappy watery knockoff of my precious breakfast-classic premium orange juice?

_"Instead of my OJ?" _I think to myself. Cue my blank stare. _"…What is she, crazy?"_

"I'm sorry, Sweetheart, for bringing you this watered-down version of your favorite morning drink, but I couldn't afford the real thing the other day at the grocer's…so I settled for this instead. I hope you're _not_-too_-_mad at me-me-me! La la-la!"

I continue to watch, with my dumbfounded stare, as G-ma prances around my room and sings like a happy little skylark that knows ballet. With my breakfast tray still in hand, mind you.

"Gah! Granma! Be careful, or you'll hurt yourself!" I snap fearfully, flailing my arms at her like a rag doll's. "_And _all my precious food!"

Then, with sudden composure, Granma presents the tray to me. Blinking a little, I look up at her strangely cute "With Love, Grandma" smile. She even threw a chuckle in with it.

"Do you know what today is?" she asks me again.

I blink at her again before starting to scoff down my awesome breakfast. As I ate a little drowsily, I went on to ponder about an answer. She can obviously see the cogs in my waking brain turning slow as heck. But her patient smile is always reassuring.

_Even with my morning-to-morning brain farts, forgetting where I've slept isn't a big deal, really. It's the mini-heart attacks I give myself whenever I do forget that bother me._

"Umm…June 14th?" I reply with a full mouth.

She giggles. "Yes, but not quite what I'm looking for, sweetie." She pats my shoulder, playfully snooty as always.

"Dang it," I complain, pursing my lips childishly. "Huhh…Flag Day?"

"Very good! How attentive you are! …But still, not what I'm looking for." She flicks my nose and starts wagging her snooty-patooty index finger at me.

And my incorrect answers are starting to irritate me. But my next answer quelled it. "Uh…Friday?" My blunt response came with a lifted eyebrow.

"Hurray!" my grandmother squeals. She had leapt from my bedside and was somehow stuck in midair, like a freeze-frame image, with blue-and-white pompoms. She made herself look like a high school cheerleader—only much, much older. It's odd, and oddly entertaining. Her antics are always so crazy, making her an atypical grandmother right off the bat.

I shake my head. _"I wonder if that'd be something Mom would do?"_

Most likely, I figure, since she is Mom's mom, after all. She's still pretty spry for a sixty-six-year-old woman; she's _not _to be trifled with, though.

Especially when it comes to cooking. She _always _wears the pants when it comes to cooking. Never cross her in the kitchen; don't even think about it. She'll gut you like a fish—and it'd better not involve one of her prized stainless-steel kitchen knives, or else she'll go ahead and serve you for dinner. She dominates the cooking turf—and possibly you, if you talk bad about her not having "A-Class" cooking skills.

Like I did, a couple years ago: Egotistical and clueless, fourteen-year-old me tried to be Superman and insisted on cooking some chicken wings for an epic track meet "soirée". And—lo and behold!—I scorch the hell out of G-ma's kitchen. Stove, totally ruined. Chicken wings, definitely ruined. She made me swear myself from using the kitchen because of it, too.

Thus, having friends over will equal definite starvation (unless G-ma says otherwise, like allowing one of my more trustworthy friends fix something).

So instead, she's been the one bringing me champion breakfasts and strongman dinners for the past two years; she also been sending me to school with her awesome homemade "TLC" lunches for the past eight.

"And speaking of it being Friday…" My grandmother had a finger at her chin. She poked at it thoughtfully.

What about it being Friday, now…?

"Have you seen the time, dear?" my grandmother asked, as sweet as can be. Her gray-rimmed walnut eyes were sparkling, in a way that was too super-cute for a woman her age. She was batting her eyelashes at me in the same manner.

I flinch, a little unnerved by how cutely creepy she looked. Her "mum" lips made her look like a snapping turtle. I could feel an awkward sweat drop trailing from my temple.

But then, she gets up, pats my head like I'm some puppy, slips back to my bedroom door, and giggle-sighs before disappearing behind it.

I sensed the hopelessness in her sigh at the end. And as soon as I turn to look at my alarm clock, a deep-seated dread sent more sweat drops springing out of my pores and bolting down my face. "Oh no…! It can't be…!"

7:54 was what the clock face read.

Good thing my breakfast got scoffed down earlier, because I flipped that tray. With me crying big baby tears and screaming like a scared-stiff sissy.

Because I only had six minutes to get to school. Sure didn't help that it was some twenty-odd streets away, either. _And _I was nowhere near dressed?

"No, not again!" I panic.

God, somebody shoot me!

* * *

><p>…Okay, maybe not today. Nah. Got a big test today. In history, to boot. Oh, joy.<p>

"Ohmigod, ohmigod, ohmigod, ohmbiflob!"

I was in such a hurry I couldn't even panic right!

"Must. Make. Beeline. To…!"

** KA-WHUMP!**—"Bwah!"

Now is _not _a good time to bump into somebody, Sonic! Be courteous, and kindly leave them in a frickin' dust cloud, already!

"Oh, hey! I am _so _so sorry!" I can't help emphasizing. I manage to get to my feet and shake off the accident with an, "I'd love to apologize in full length, but I have to get to school, like right now, so—!"

"So apologize, so I ain't gotta get on you and beat you down."

My hurriedness was frozen by the callous cracking of the knuckles of…well, Knuckles. Surprisingly, he's as late to class as I am for a change. He's always at school really early, training in the gym for a kickboxing match, usually. There must not be anything major scheduled right now?

I lift my hands in defense. "Ahh-bah-bah-hah…? Eh-hem, uhh…? Yeah. Whoops. Sorry. My bad, Knuxster."

"Yeah. That's what I thought I heard." The ballsy echidna narrows his eyes at me. "Right?"

"Hah, yep!" comes another one of my nasally replies. With my hands still up, like I was proving myself to be unarmed. Oddly, my smile feels a whole lot like Granma's "mum" lips.

"Hmph. Whatever. Let's go," the upperclassman says nonchalantly.

I notice, after blinking a little, that he's going on up the street, like I don't even exist. I huff a pouting sigh. _"You just told me to go with you…? Don't just go on and ditch me!"_ An anger vein begins to throb at my temple.

But I ended up deciding to stop caring about my "perfect" attendance record and just walk with the guy.

* * *

><p>Good gracious, that exam's finally gone with the wind! Woo-hoot! Everyone in the room is praising to the highest of heavens, cheering ridiculously. Girls are crying and holding each other, guys have formed an ever-growing mosh pit for our history teacher, where he was eventually lifted up and carried around. Much to his confusion, no doubt.<p>

It wasn't even a midterm. Can't wait to see what _that'll _look like.

And now, the rest of the school day is kicking in. Like in my head.

The halls are as cramped as ever, mostly with seniors—unlike me—because they're all prepping for graduation exams and whatnot. Those don't happen for another couple weeks. I still think they've got it easy, even with the whole "senioritis" epidemic that's going on.

Especially with the head members of the Student Council, namely Wave, Rouge…and even my "little brother", Tails.

The kid's a prodigy. I mean, look at him—exploring the vastness of the big-kids' realm at the tender age of nine (and three-quarters, if you count his birthday being in the fall of the first trimester). He's got wicked-high smarts; wicked shame that I have to ask him to tutor me on the weekends, though. Bweh…!

And then, there are those incorrigible "she-devils", Rouge the Bat and Wave the Swallow. Those two seem to get Tails into the weirdest trouble. Poor kid. I know he's in high school now, but c'mon—he's still nine! You just don't persuade a nine-year-old to go "adventuring" in a girls' bathroom…! Ack, the nerve of those weirdo super-seniors!

There are other friend-classmates that I have, too; even though they're a class under me. I think Silver and Jet are cool guys, and that's all that matters. Although Jet's pretty mouthy and Silver's kind of a klutz, they're awesome. Even the silent exchange student from Japan—Espio, I think?—is super-cool. I think he and Knuckles have a silent martial arts beef with each other…?

Ninjitsu vs. kickboxing: Which style reigns superior?

Hmm…? On a side note, though, there's a relatively new face that I don't see all too often. It seems like this guy is in the same graduating class as me, but I barely see him around. And I'm left to question how his grades are.

I don't really know his name, but the girls love him! They scream it all the livelong day, but it's never stuck with me. How can they be head-over-heels with this guy—how are they _seeing _him! 'Cause _I _can't!

So I decide to leave it for the time being, and focus on other stuff. Like eating. And sleeping. Studying. _Learning. _Actually _going to class. _Unlike this phantom enigma these clueless girls are swooning over…!

…Okay, I thought I had left it alone. What is wrong with girls nowadays? They'll swoon over anybody _they _think is "cool" or "popular", "sexy" or "hot", "smoking", just what-the-hell-ever!

Can I _please…_knock some sense into these girls? Just one good hardy smack on the noggin? C'mon! Please?

Ah, jeez, fine! No violence!

* * *

><p>It would appear that our favorite "mystery man" has finally decided to show his face, and it turns out that he's going to attend our school's track meet. It'll be a tournament of sorts—just less "tournament"-y and more "championship"-y. Whatever that means, right? It's coming up this weekend, and I'm the track team's ace in the hole. Because I don't just run; I sprint, too. I'm not sure why he's attending, since he doesn't seem like the type to go to anything sports-related, let alone track and field.<p>

But, the opening ceremonies were getting underway, so I took the liberty of heading off before Granma had a chance to grab her keys.

Running has always been a great love of mine. I think I got that love of "The Rush" from my old man…? That's my Granpa on my dad's side. It's strange that neither my mom nor dad had that hot-bloodedness. Considering the natures of both my grandparents, it makes me wonder if it just skips a generation?

But, there again, I digress.

Holy Bajeebers, this crowd's huge! Looks like everyone and their grandmothers from _everywhere _are here! And speaking of grandmothers…heh, my G-ma's just getting here, too. Spry and peppy as usual, I see; though with another one of her own usual unusual twists. Sure she's in her normal outdoor clothes…but are the blue-and-white pompoms really necessary? She's totally ready to cheer me and my team on, and I'm so pumped! Yeah!

Representing my high school are me and my seven teammates. We're racing against another team from within the region, but they don't look so tough.

I mean, really, they actually don't. But I can't speak too soon on that; I don't wanna be too bigheaded before the big race, anyway. But knowing me…heh, good luck, you wannabe speedsters! Nyeh nyeh!

The rules are simple: three varied trials, best 2-out-of-3 wins. The first one is the 2×50m dash, where the two teams will alternate between the two halves of the track; meaning our team will run one J-side, and the rival team will run the other. After that is the 100m hurdles, and then the ultimate tie-breaker.

The 3×150m relay. Teamwork is key to winning the best 2-out-of-3, especially if both teams have one event under their belts.

Oh, would you looky here. There's some irony in that last statement. Crap.

"It's time to put the big-boy shorts on, guys," I tell my huddle.

Looks like we're all in good form. Didn't think we'd have an actual problem with this, so let's get serious. They may have scored the second event, but it's time to bust out our signature "Teamwork-style Upper Combi-Cut"! Oh yeah, we've got this in the bag! Although Jared's lookin' a bit blue, like lacking in oxygen. So he's gonna sit this one out. Poor guy; I actually wanted him to run this relay with us. He's a pretty good shot on the track. Can make a beeline like nobody's business.

But he's _just _under the par with me, myself, and I. Still, he's awesome.

Well, here we go: The relay's getting underway, and my Granma's cheering her socks off—literally. Jeez, I think one of them smacked some girl in the face. As for me and my 'mates Rich and Isaac, we're rearing to go, too.

I can just feel my Granpa's signature Rush boiling out of its simmer. My heart's racing before I even lift my feet. I'm the last leg, as an ace should be. My anticipation is ridiculous, soaring through the roof and into the sky, I'm so pumped! And I've gotta make it count, too. It's the Regional Championships I'm talking about here! I can't let my team down, no matter what!

_"Mom…? I can hear you through Granma's cheers…and in my heart."_ I can feel a solemnity glaze over my eyes as I eagerly await my leg to start.

_I'm thinking back to when I was a little tyke to my mom. The play rug in my room was red and white, the most awesome color combination to my seven-year-old self. Sure, I liked toy cars and action figures like the next 1__st__ grader._

_ But what I loved most of all were the stories Mom would read to me. My favorite book of all time, I had vowed, would have to be "King Arthur and His Knights of the Round Table"._

_ "It's the _bestest _book in the whole wide world!" I can hear myself cheering, kicking and flailing like the happiest little carp Mom had ever seen._

_ My mother, being a rather calm and sedate soul, only marveled my enthusiasm and chuckled softly. She had her playful moments, though. "You really do, don't you?" she would humor me. And I was always a sucker for answering and rambling on about what happens in the book. "Then what's your favorite part in the book, Sonic?"_

_ "That's easy! I really, really, _really _like the part where Arthur pulls out Excalibur! That means he's really strong, 'cause the sword was stuck in that _big _rock for, like, a hundred years or something—and he was able to pull it out like 'Sa-_shing!_'"—I couldn't help reenacting the scene—"and it was all glowy and stuff, like a light saber! And it's so epic, Mom!" Accompanied by the swooshing sounds that a sword, metal or not, would make._

_ But Mom was in total delight at the sight and sounds of me being excited. She never got tired of reading that book to me because she never got tired of seeing me happy. My Mom was awesome._

_ Too bad she's long gone now._

_ "Sonic?"_

_ I stop my fanboy tirade and all the kicking and chopping motions I was making. I blinked at her in the rocking chair. That royal cherry rocking chair I swore I'd never throw away. Her smile was placid and sweet. "Huh, yeah, Mom?"_

_ "Do you know why Arthur was able to pull Excalibur out of the stone?"_

_ I gaped in surprise. I gasped, "Ah, nope! They never say it in the storybook, so…?" Then, excited all over again. "Wait, do _you _know why, Mama?"_

_ I rarely called her "Mama", but she never minded it when I did. In fact, she giggled most of the time. I will admit: Mom looked pretty darn adorable when she giggled like that; no wonder Dad married her. But I was seven, so I didn't pay that much attention to it, then._

_ The brightness in her smiling amber eyes. I had a feeling something important was coming._

_ "It was because the sword chose him to wield it."_

_ The solemn lilt in her voice. Something made me move closer to her. My own eyes beamed with curiosity and intrigue._

_ "And Excalibur chose Arthur because Arthur's heart was purest and most valiant, of all the noblest knights, bravest steeds, kindest of all hearts."_

_ I rested my chin against her lap. A motherly hand reached over and stroked my quills. I hummed in comfort and admiration. "I'm gonna be your knight in shining armor someday, Mama. The best one you ever had."_

_ I heard another of her, playful and hopeful, giggles. "You already are, Sonic. You're my precious baby boy, my only baby…my most brave, noble, and kind little sweetheart."_

_ She pulled me up to her lap, and I instantly snuggle against her chest. That warm, caring womanly bosom that always lulled me to sleep whenever I had nightmares, or a bad day at school, or whenever I missed my dad._

_ But it never did when I missed her; it never could._

A pop of a gunshot fires off, and so does Rich, the runner of the first leg. My feet are itching to run. Sweat's already clinging to my face. I have to wait for Rich and Isaac to finish, though.

Patience was never a real strong point for me. But my suddenly wandering thoughts are making my mind swim through a blissful, yet bittersweet, memory. I know I was seven at the time, but I did promise Mom that I'd be her knight in shining armor someday. Not literally, of course.

_"I'll make sure to make you proud, Mom,"_ I promise, with a perk of boyish charm swelling back into my heart. I glance over into the bleachers all around the track, trying to spot two swishing pompoms. _"I'll be the greatest knight, and son, you've ever had. I'm gonna make you happy, like Dad must have, and…?"_

"You can do it, Sonic-Sweetie! I believe in you! Woo!"

Heh, found them. I can't help smirking to myself. _"Just like you and Granma want me to."_

The rapid footfalls of the racers were swiftly approaching. My rival and I head out to meet the second leg runners. Our paces are pretty even. For now, of course. It'll all change once that baton is passed.

Speaking of which, it's the moment of truth.

But then, another weird memory flashes before my eyes.

_"Here, Sonic. I want you to have this."_

_ A lone piece of emerald was strung on a tiny black cord. My mom wasn't one for glamour or gaudery. "Simple and lovely" was her style, and it always worked for her. 'Cause Dad married her, after all._

_ "Let this be your pride and joy from now on. Whenever you need some reassurance, hold this close to your heart, and a miracle will happen."_

_ Sadly contradictory on the day of her funeral, though._

The feel of the baton snaps me out of my reveries. I bolt like the wind, outrunning my competitor. Flawlessly. _"No problem, no problem,"_ the thought in my head repeats. _"I've got this! I've totally got this!"_

My feet are on autopilot at this point. My opponent's biting the dust, and the crowd cheering my team on is going crazy-insane. My Granma's no stranger to these events. She's in it with them, and with me and my team. All those after-parties, and get-togethers with my friends, those countless signed fieldtrip slips and chaperoned sporting trips later, it all really paid off.

Now, all I have to do is cross that finish line. Yeah! Almost home free! C'mon, legs, I know you're tired of burning, but I'm so close! I can feel it in your bones!

_"C'mon, c'mon, let's go!"_

My mother's necklace finds its way out of my track shirt. That Number 1's not there for nothing, you know! That bit of emerald light flickers brightly before I snatch it from my neck and into my hand. I pray and hope, beg and plead, and run with all my might. I don't care if it feels like my heart's gonna explode—as long as I can make across that finish line…!

…Wait. Did "Mystery Man" bail?

But, more importantly…where the hell did the finish line go?!

_Oh, Life of Mine…Why You Do?!_


	2. Event Two

**The Wind Chronicles of Gaea**

* * *

><p><span>Event Two<span>

Holy Schnikes, Is This a Dragon?!

* * *

><p>High school track "ace in the hole" Sonic the Hedgehog found himself falling through the sky, from the sky. His wild yowling overstretched his confusion, as well as the fact that the dark, viridescent canopies below were closing in fast. Albeit all that speed went into falling, the adrenaline coursing through his blood excited him. He was able to turn his "sissy" screams into rowdy howls.<p>

"Yahoo! Yeah!"

He remembered the pendant in his hand and retied the string around his neck. Green umbrage was closing in fast. The altitude was so high up, he couldn't tell how much closer he was getting.

_"I have no idea how I'm gonna survive this, much less land safely…but this is so _freaking_ awesome for some reason!"_

"Wah-hoo!" the hedgehog teen wailed, half-excited and half-terrified.

Seeing that he wasn't that much closer to ground level yet, Sonic decided to perform aerial tricks. Flips and spins, and twists and turns. Wisps of early-morning cloud whipped in his wake. He looked like a dancing corkscrew falling through the sky. But the earth was still getting closer and closer.

And Sonic miscalculated the fact that those spins and twists had made him plummet faster. So the ground was threatening to smash him to pieces.

"Whoops. Looks like I made myself fall even faster now…!" A nervous chuckle escaped as he scratched the back of his head. "Crap!" he bellowed now.

_"Crap, crap, crap, I'm gonna die! I'm totally gonna die! Aagh!"_

But then, there was a catch. As in capture from his demise. Accompanied by a sharp jarring sensation in his head. The blow put the blue hedgehog in a daze. He was able to piece together the pain in his head and whatever hard thing he landed on, though.

"Holy jeez, that felt like…?" came Sonic's peevish groan. He held his head and blinked.

Wildly, it seemed. For he found himself still in the air, over the ground that was ready to kill him.

He gawked, mouth and eyes agape. "What the hell?! I'm flying? What in the…world is…?"

Sonic sent his eyes down and found a long scarlet cushion. Around it were metallic plates, pearlescent beige in color, and it all looked like it was made for sitting in. Even though Sonic was still laying flat on it. Off to the sides of him were two wide wings, similar to a bat but not really. Better, more like. They flapped in simultaneity.

"Am I…on the back of…some kind of…creature?" the bamboozled teen wanted to know as he struggled to get to his feet. As he groped for balance, he pulled on something like a reign, and whatever's back he was on tilted violently. Sonic yelped from nearly sliding off the creature and falling to his doom again. Another reign was able to be caught in the nick of time. Consequently, the flying creature's path was able to straighten back out.

"Holy crap, that was a close one…! Whew!"

The flying beast let out what sounded like a soft, albeit aggravated, trill.

Sonic was able to find his footing on the creature's back, in between its great twin wings. Massive emerald shards were implanted into the elbows; Sonic blinked in confusion. He held onto the reigns. _"Nice and taut…like a horse, right?"_ he figured hopelessly as a massive sweat drop fell from the back of his head.

The massive winged beast chirped in annoyance.

_"Although this is _clearly_ not a horse."_ An eyebrow twitched upward. "Well, umm…it's obvious you're not a horse, I take it?" he directed his wondering thought at the beast. "It looks like you're made of metal, too…so what are you exactly?" The slightly nerve-wracked hedgehog was scratching the back of his head again.

The beast's shrill cry echoed through the air, and at the height they were at, it was like the whole world could've heard it. Whatever world Sonic was on, since it did look very unfamiliar: This side of wherever he was seemed to be rousing from under the nocturnal veil, for its bluish-indigo tint was just beginning to recede.

Be that as it may, he was going to get familiar with it quite soon. Because that flying creature was soaring right at it. Sonic screamed his "sissy-girl" scream, the rush of turbulence ballooning his face.

One thing about the creature's cry was it sounded like one of a bird of prey, like an eagle. But Sonic was able to detect some type of sentience in it somehow, but was confused by it because it also sounded like a nonviolent bird, too—like a lark or a canary. Due to Sonic's instincts, however, he worried about the creature's wild flying and their fast-shrinking altitude instead. The nighttime treetops threatened to whip at his face.

The yelps of pain coming from the teenager only confirmed this: It seemed the treetops—vines, branches, and all—had a shared "disliking" for the blue hedgehog.

A broad clearing made its way closer, and the winged beast flapped to a sharp halt. Its metal talons scraped into the soil, the heavy frame skidded to a halt and unknowingly flung Sonic from its back.

"Wah-ah-ah-ah-ahh—Ouch!"

One last tree was able to have its say; poor Sonic landed front-first against its tough bark.

Upon seeing the teenager sliding down front-first as well, the creature's massive wings folded and its mischievous chirps snipped at Sonic's ego.

But Sonic's ego was out cold, just like the rest of him.

* * *

><p>Sometime later, Sonic awakened to other avian caws and insect chirps. His bright emerald gaze was bleary from the concussion he must've suffered after hitting that tree. The low moans he let out were filled with dizziness and annoyance from the throbbing in his head. The blue hedgehog sat up and caressed his head lightly.<p>

"Bajeebers, that dream was so wild…!"

With the hand that supported him, he felt something metallic.

The oddly familiar metal stopped Sonic mid-sentence. He groped around the metal spot. There was a peculiar warmth coming from it.

He blinked wildly. "Huh?"

Being craned in front of him was a vine branch of fruit. The berries on it were plump and fresh-looking, complete with a morning sheen and dew. They were dark bluish-purple in the fleeting darkness.

Sonic blinked, furrowing his brows and reaching up for the branch. "Grapes?" he thought out loud. But something else stopped his train of curiosity.

It derailed after he froze to look up next to him, and found a face to the very same creature from his "dream". It had four piercing green eyes, two in each "eye socket"—much like the alien war robots from iconic _manga_.

And Sonic could feel every single one of them burrowing into his soul.

Sweat bullets bolting down his face, Sonic greeted the creature with a, "H-Hi there…?"

The creature's eyes didn't even flinch.

"Umm, heh…a-are those for me?" He pointed at the grapes.

The beast's streamline head lowered, craning the grape cluster closer to Sonic and onto the grass patch within Sonic's crossed legs.

"Gah! Hey! Watch where you're pokin' that beak-thing of your—!"

Dread silenced the hedgehog teen this time. A staccato-like guttural sound clucked from his throat. As the creature pulled its head away, it huffed a mischievous squawk. Sonic was still gulping, but the mechanical avian beast didn't seem to care. It reclined its head back on the dewy turf. Its beige eyeshades simulated dormancy.

"Deh…deh-eh…deh-deh…deh-ehh…!" Sonic's terror wasn't letting his brain process anything that had happened correctly. There were just a couple things that bothered him in that moment of sheer speechlessness. Within it, his face paled, with eyes blanked by total whiteness. Crickets snickered their "silent" chitters in the background.

"Holy schnikes…!" the teen was able to muster an interjection under his breath. "That body type, that huge wingspan, that ferocious gaze…! This…this thing is…some kind of dragon…?"

The halfway-discovered metal dragon huffed another blunt squawk, not looking back at him.

"But…!" Then Sonic suddenly bellowed to the heavens above him, "Where the hell are my clothes?!"

A massive blue-and-white marble seemed to be floating up there too, way beyond the uppermost expanse of—whatever sky Sonic and his new alien-dragon savior were under. Accompanying it were a trio of small, different-colored moons. A pure white one seemed to orbit around the huge marble, but the other two were much closer. And one was green, while the other was red.

_Holy Schnikes, This Is a Dragon!_


	3. Event Three

**The Wind Chronicles of Gaea**

* * *

><p><span>Event Three<span>

That's a Cool Name…but Who the Heck Are They?

* * *

><p>"So, are we just waiting for someone to find us?"<p>

Sonic was popping those grapes into his mouth. He had decided not to mind the utter strangeness of his situation. Even though he had no idea where he was or how he ended up there, he put his concern aside. He was fairly curious, so he decided to interrogate the metal dragon.

Who happened to remain nonchalant about the whole ordeal. It huffed a sigh.

Sonic saw a strange reddish dust waft from its mouth. He blinked at the sparkles partially revealed by the first light. "Hey, are you gonna answer me or what?" the blue hedgehog huffed as well, an anger vein swelling at his temple. "Does anybody even know we're here?" His eye twitched. "They should, on account of that sissy squeal _you _let out."

A sharp caw came from the dragon. The sentience in it hinted at a slight mirroring of Sonic's own attitude. If it had any blood vessels, Sonic was sure a duplicate anger vein would've appeared.

"Don't get mad at me. _You're _the one who saved me. And now, you've gotta deal with all the questions I have." The hedgehog's eyebrow twitched. "Got it?"

The beige mechanical dragon lifted its head and paused.

But Sonic didn't stop from his roll. "Yeah, that's right! I've got a flurry of questions to ask you!" He was pointing at the dragon. "And since it seems like you can understand everything I'm saying, you're the only one here who can answer me…and I'm _not _gonna take your silent treatment for an answer!" he yelled at the sight of the creature putting its head back down on the soil.

A somewhat arrogant snort came from the dragon, before it craned its reflective emerald gaze back at Sonic. It chirred at him, as if to daunt him. And its birdlike trill came off as creepy, so Sonic flinched. From behind, the dragon's massive tail curved around and nudged Sonic closer to its face.

"Gah, what the—! What're you doing?" Sonic cried, trying to claw his way over the broad tail. "Stop it, this is freaky!"

The hedgehog flailed around, baying for help and overly exaggerating his nonexistent harm.

But another branch of grapes appeared in front of Sonic's face.

After he shyly took them into his hands, a large leaf was draped on top of Sonic's head. The teenager blinked a little, confused by how the dragon could be tending to him like this. Even with how annoying and rude Sonic knew he was being, the flying metal reptilian was…?

Coddling him.

Sonic wrapped the big leaf around him like a blanket. "Umm…thanks. But if you don't like me, 'cause I'm being a jerk, why are you…y'know, being nice to me?" He had shrugged, tilting his head to the side.

And the dragon mimicked him.

"Huh?" Sonic blinked again. Then, straightening his head again, with the dragon doing the same, 'Is this thing…copying me?'

Sonic initiated an experiment: In order to confirm his theory, he moved his head at various angles. Tilting from one side to the other, the dragon mimed him; pivoting the neck left and right, the dragon mimicked. It even nodded and shook its head in the same manner Sonic did. An intriguing smirk flashed on Sonic's face, and he scratched at his chin.

"Heh, you _are _copying me!" he exclaimed, pointing at the winged creature. "And, y'know…I think it's kinda cool! Are you usually this way with people—like me?"

The dragon nodded.

"Whoa, you really _can _understand me…and this sense of personality I'm getting from you is definitely there, too. So tell me…" Sonic pulled his legs into a cross, like a curious child ready to hear a story. He tucked the leaf's end folds under his arms. "Are you okay with telling me your name?"

Suddenly, a musical chirrup warbled from the dragon's throat with a couple of robust wing flaps. Its slavering tongue lapped at the face of his new companion. The hedgehog teen was taken by surprise at the texture and moistness of the creature's tongue. Although the beast was, what appeared to be, entirely mechanical it obviously still possessed organic elements. And the massive reptile was suddenly playful, nuzzling Sonic's face and tickling it with its serpentine tongue.

"Gah-hah! Hey, quit it! That feels weird!" Sonic laughed. Petting the flying beast's head, he added, "Heh, you're a good dragon, aren't you? Sorry for being a jerk, and thinking you were gonna eat me. Kinda looks like we've got quite a bit in common…huh, Escaflowne?" He chuckled, grinning.

More happy tweets trilled from the dragon's vocal cords. It nuzzled Sonic's cheek with its own in a friendly manner. Its tail swayed back and forth, like a cat—albeit, a mechanical one. The mannerisms the dragon exhibited were a combination of a snake, a cat, a dog, and a weird kind of eagle.

And an equally weird sense of affection mushroomed in Sonic's heart.

"Aww…you sound kinda cute when you're playful, Escaflowne." Sonic stroked Escaflowne's forehead. "But earlier, with that _'alluring' _gaze of yours…" With a couple handsome flicks of his eyebrows, he went on with, "You weren't, ahh, trying to flirt with me or something, were ya?"

Escaflowne's mute gaze stared Sonic down; a strange vibe in the air hovered between their faces. A perfect place for the iconic _manga _ellipsis.

"Escaflowne is _male, _young sir."

A startled shingle flashed up and down Sonic's spinal column. Escaflowne, on the other hand, calmly peered over his shoulder and tilted his head.

From beyond the brush and into the clearing came a trio of armor-clad newcomers. Two were fairly masculine, while another seemed to have a more feminine build.

Although it was still hard to tell in the early morn light.

The male closest approaching had dark-silver body armor, a coordinating decorated helm, and a flaring midnight cowl-neck cape. His pauldrons were embellished with Celtic knots, as well as his helm, gauntlets, arm- and shin guards. The graphitic residue on the helm's visor gave a rusted allure to the armored warrior. That allure was enhanced by the very broad saber at his right hip.

An ebony steed clopped up to its master's side. The midnight brocades of gilt twine around its neck bore a golden shield on the banner; engraved on it was a snakelike dragon. It snorted as its master's armored bootees pressed into one of Escaflowne's skid marks. Petting its snout, the male newcomer went on with, "What's more, he would never _consider _courting such an unsightly lady like yourself."

"What the—! _'Unsightly lady'?!_" Several anger veins pulsed at various places on Sonic's body. "You've got some nerve calling _me _unsightly, and a lady, no less!"

The crimson-tinged warrior fastened his steed's reigns around a curved boulder that was nearby. The ebony saddle horse whinnied before dipping down to chew on the tall grass.

"I can't even see _you!_"

The other two armed soldiers also secured their steeds. The copper-clad male sported an emerald version of the dark-silver male's cape. The cape's embroidery was gilded as well, but the neck clasp was an animal paw instead of a crescent moon. Underneath were two hilts; those ax-like blades looked dangerous crisscrossed at his lower back.

His and his comrade's horses grazed there at the tree trunk, snapping up some tall grass and wildflowers. A small smile played across the muzzle of the more feminine sword wielder. Her armor had a more pristine luster of silver, a turquoise stone bejeweled her helm, and at her left hip was a rapier. Her cape was rich aubergine, also gilded, and with a rose-patterned clasp. She petted a hand along the manes of both the roan and pinto saddle horses.

She and her copper-clad partner approached their third member, who had the very tip of his broad saber pointed at Sonic's nose. The apparent swordswoman took the right side of him, while the other, slightly brawnier, swordsman took the left. They saw the large leaf around Sonic's shoulders fall, both his hands up, palms open.

"He's quite the boisterous one, isn't he?" the swordswoman remarked, placing a hand to her armored hip. She had brought out her rapier and aimed the tip at Sonic's face as well.

"All bark and no bite," the copper dual-blade wielder attested. Then, showing Sonic one of his own ax-bladed swords, he addressed him with, "State your name and your master…rogue."

"Uhh…? My name is Sonic the Hedgehog, and I have no master…?" he shrugged a little.

Sonic, still very confused, could not discern anyone's eyes, but he had the strangest feeling that he could recognize them. Nonetheless, his own eyes gleamed calmly.

A breeze wafted by, picking up the three sword wielders' cape hems. Golden embroideries flickered. Bushels of wild herbs crashed against each other, and a few grapes were pinched off the vine by the zephyr's nippiness.

And Escaflowne's chirrups were making a resonant harmony with the wind, a wonderful ensemble. Something in Sonic was stirred; he had a feeling that Escaflowne was defending him.

The saber's huge blade was lowered from Sonic's nose. Sonic blinked, listening to Escaflowne's birdsong and watching the three newcomers' reactions unfold. They all lowered their weapons and lifted their heads. The dawn clouds were marbleizing from sleepy indigoes and blues to rich pinks and orange; the sun was rising.

And the gigantic blue moon had set out of sight.

They were listening to Escaflowne's musical cheeping.

Sonic blinked in confusion again. The wind around him warmed, and a pleasance had enwrapped him. 'Escaflowne…?' The rising sunlight brightened the gleams of fascination in the blue hedgehog's eyes. 'What is…this song?'

"Escaflowne's Dragonsong…? He's chosen the Spiriting Prayer…?"

Sonic looked up, and watched the three swords being withdrawn: the apparent leader's to his right hip, the copper soldier's to its sister low back mount, and the lady soldier's to her left hip.

The leader cautiously approached the metal dragon Escaflowne. He waited, seeing that the dragon's mighty wings had been brandished, in a swanlike arabesque. The skylark resonance ebbed out. His song was over, and now he was staring down the dark-silver swordsman.

Not at all bothered by Escaflowne's stare, the warrior asked, "Are you sure he is the one we've been looking for?"

Escaflowne replied with a happy trill. He lowered his head toward Sonic and waited.

Sonic jumped at Escaflowne's close proximity and petted his head gently. He chuckled as he felt a rumble against his shoulder from the dragon's throat. "You purr like a kitten, too, I see…?"

The female soldier seemed curious.

"Astonishing."

Escaflowne turned its face to the dark-silver swordsman; Sonic soon did the same. He saw that the three mysterious newcomers had convened into a group huddle. According to their hand gestures and what few facial expression he could discern, Sonic assumed they were whispering about him.

And his mysterious appearance in this strange new world.

'I hope they're not plotting to kill me or something!' Sonic's mind fluttered into a slight panic. 'I just got here! I haven't even gotten a _chance _to do _any_thing, let alone anything _wrong!_'

"You! Rapscallion!"

Sonic would've jumped ten feet in the air, if Escaflowne hadn't calmed him with his interesting catlike purring. He couldn't stop Sonic's fur from bristling, however. There was a strictness in the copper warrior that irked Sonic. But after remembering those huge swords, Sonic made a candid embarrassed face. A sweat drop dripped from his temple.

Bronzing copper armor shimmered in the still dawning sunlight. But the face behind the metal grille shocked the blue hedgehog. Tanzanite eyes pierced him like two judgmental daggers; they were invasively scrutinizing him. The serious glower was unmistakable, and a name from the most recent caddies in Sonic's memory echoed out.

And Sonic had to call it out. "Knuckles?!"

The faces the first and third accompaniment, as well as Escaflowne, made them look utterly flummoxed. Not to mention, the reddish-armored swordsman along with.

"Whoa, no way! How'd you get here?!" Sonic was carrying on at the expense of everyone else's annoyance. "You'll never believe how _I _did in a million years! I'm actually not all that sure, but let's get the hell out! C'mon, if we work together, I'm sure our two brilliant minds can hatch a plan! So quick, tell me—just where the heck are we?!"

"Silence, you!"

The humongous ax-blade swung back in Sonic's face, nearly nicking off his nose. The blue hedgehog forced a gulp.

"You will _only _address me as 2nd Viceroy-Knight to the Kingdom of Fanelia, Sir Gawain McAüschlun of Gael-Mar, you cretin. I know not this 'Knuckles' whom you've mistaken me for."

There was a slight air of self-defensive pride in the echidna's self-introduction. Sonic gawked at whom he'd thought was his friend a bit stupidly. It was only for a moment. Long enough for Escaflowne to tilt his head. The other two armored fighters lifted their grilles, too.

But then came more raucous laughter.

"Ah ha ha! That's a good one! I always knew you were badass, but you're not _that _legendary!" The blue hedgehog was rolling around on the ground. "This is rich—that's _so _rich! Good Lordie-Canordie, my sides hurt!"

The "Knuckles" doppelgänger made a face of pure exasperation. The shadow of his grille darkened his eyes. An upper corner of his lip was convulsing from embarrassment, flashing a fang.

"C'mon, Mr. Bad Boy! You can come up with a better quip than that, can't you?—Wah!"

"I said silence, you!"

Not expecting the other's overreaction to be holding him at ax-point, Sonic threw his hands up again, gesturing his surrender.

"Keep calm, Gawain," the silver-gilt female waved him down, using a svelte, motherly tone. "I'm sure this comical lightheartedness precedes a lackadaisical apprehension." She lowered his sword with her own. "Withdraw your weapon. Don't sink to his level of immaturity."

"Hey, hold up! I didn't do anything to that guy!" Sonic snapped.

Escaflowne and the warrior leader became onlookers in that little while. The dragon's head tilted further to one side, with the dark-silver leader pressing his fingers to his forehead; he was sighing hopelessly. The three saddle horses had looked up from grazing to witness the small altercation. But they went right back to grazing, clopping to a different patch of turf. Escaflowne chirped in annoyance.

"Forgive my colleague here, young sir. As well as me, for I haven't introduce myself." The apparent feline woman bowed modestly. "My name is Percival Ladriènne of Mercrusia, though I serve the Kingdom of Fanelia as 3rd Viceroy-Knight."

"Well well. Hello there."

The lady knight, Percival, found Sonic in front of her face suddenly. His face was invading the space of her own. Baffled by the advance, she gaped. He had her hand in his, gentlemanly and courteously caressing it.

"Isn't it strange that you're not a Vice_reine_-Knight instead? I mean, even a tough little lady like yourself needs to be addressed properly…right?" He kissed the silver plate that protected her hand. Upon seeing her timid blush, he added, "Ahem, ah…pleasure to, uh, make your acquaintance, Miss Percival."

"Actually, sir, that is my proper address. As a knight under the Fanelian Code of Chivalry, that is the correct preface. It purposely disregards gender identification in order to uphold a clear sense of equity within the hierarchy." She gave a questioning look, tenderly taking away her hand. "Do you not study that principle in knights' school?" She sauntered off, heading toward her horse, the overcast pinto draped with rich purple gilt cords.

Sonic, silenced by her correction, blinked a little. Her hand was gone, but his own was pining for hers. "Wait…did she say Code of Chivalry? As in…_actual _knights and ladies and nobility and stuff?!"

"Where are your manners, cretin?! Address her with utmost respect! What is the matter with you?!" the brawnier knight, Gawain, shrieked at him.

"Nothing's the matter with me—and stop calling me a cretin, you jerk-face!" Sonic snapped back.

Sparks were firing off between the quarrelers. Fists were prone and ready to flash back and forth. Even though the echidna's metal fists had the literal advantage of beating Sonic to a bloody pulp. Gritted fangs glinted in the creeping sunlight, both soon-to-be brawlers growling in each other's faces. Sonic didn't care about the chances of losing; he just wanted to win.

And Escaflowne made a dismal chirrup for a sigh. He craned his head down to the ground. The dark-silver knight beside him took in the sight of the dragon's embarrassment. The grille over his eyes didn't allow the rest of his face to be discerned. So, a questioning huff had curled from his muzzle.

"You're absolutely sure of that?"

Escaflowne veered his eyes slowly from the bickered duo to the knight who'd asked. Although his eyes couldn't be seen past the antiqued visor, the massive dragon could sense his mortification being shared. Catching on to the questionable assurance in his answer, another dismal chirrup came, along with a confirming nod. The dragon pulled Sonic's leaf cloak over his face in attempts to hide his grimace. More chirps reverberated underneath, making the leaf edges flutter.

Percival looked on, walking the three steeds back to where they'd came. Her visor veiled the blatant vexation she held for her comrade and the newly found "rapscallion." She sighed roughly. But then, the knight in antiqued silver, the assumed leader, moved toward the battle of escalating temperaments. She blinked, keeping the horses steady and calm.

"Stand down, Gawain."

The fiery echidna warrior snapped his glare over to the approaching soldier. Sonic did the same, but froze at the sight of him.

Of him unsheathing his huge weapon and leveling it at his nose once again.

"Under the aegis of Sir Lancelot Malfreid, 1st Viceroy-Knight to the Kingdom of Fanelia, I hereby place you under arrest, rogue."

"Wait, what?" the blue "rapscallion" spat out.

* * *

><p>Soon after did Sonic find himself, hog-tied, by chainlike binds. The binds were odd because they were tree vines, but they felt thick, like heavy braids. Try and try as he might, there was no way Sonic was getting out of them, either.<p>

This thorny mess he'd gotten himself ensnared in.

"Hey, wait!" the poor hedgehog cried. "I haven't done anything! I _just _got here!"

He was trying to emphasize his troubles. He howled to the heavens, but it was useless; his captors merely toted him along. Each knight's steed had a harness tied to their saddle horns; it most certainly didn't help that they were dragging him through the dirt.

_And Why the Heck Are They Arresting Me?!_


	4. Event Four

**The Wind Chronicles of Gaea**

* * *

><p><span>Event Four<span>

Hope I Catch a Lucky Break…Since I'm a Newb and All

* * *

><p>Apparently, morning was slow to start. The overhanging clouds changed colors and formation, but the sun hadn't completely made it over the horizon yet. Framed with nothing but tree line after tree line, poor Sonic was left to question what time it really was.<p>

_"Either time is moving really slowly, or I've just got the time wrong, 'cause it doesn't look like nighttime or daytime…more like somewhere in between."_ Sonic blinked, darting his curious emerald gaze up at the sky. He caught Escaflowne's great wings swoop like a flash overhead. He furrowed his brows a little. _"This place is weird, sure enough…"_

The forest swayed: Its trees were a willowy grade of limber, which made Sonic easily mistaken a limb for a vine and vice versa. The shadows that played within the wilderness's awakening creeped Sonic out without a doubt. Animal chitters and birdsongs signaled the beginning of a sunlit day, but the morning's eerie vagueness made Sonic believe that every living thing knew he existed. It was an awkward, terrifying feeling.

But not one of the soldiers nor their steeds seemed to mind.

_"Everything's conspiring against me—probably including them!"_ Another sweat drop fell from the side of his head. With a furtive eye, he turned to see the three armored swordsmen trailing alongside him, without a care in the world about it. Their hands guarded their hilts, however. His brow twitched. _"Jeebers, these guys really think I'm a criminal…! They've been dragging me this entire time: Aren't they tired, 'cause it feels like my back's got skid marks…!"_

"I'm sure it is around here…"

Sonic paused and watched the copper and silver knights, Gawain and Percival, turn their sights toward their leader, Lancelot. The color of his long cape was finally caught by the light: Royal midnight-blue. It shimmered like velvet, but swayed like an airy silk. It fascinated Sonic to a degree.

The roan stallion whinnied curtly. Sonic's attention wandered from each knight's visor. Just below did one grimace appear; it was that of Gawain.

"You are sure of your judgment this time…Lancelot?" came the crimson knight's growl.

It wasn't hard for Sonic to sense the chiding bite in the echidna's comment. But an implicit gnarl could be detected not only by Sonic, but by Percival, and even Lancelot as well.

Animosity.

"We've scoured this area many a time before, yet nothing's turned up…because your skills in guidance and direction are _lacking, _Lancelot."

That cloud of hidden frustration grew. And Percival turned her sights away. Sonic, on the other hand, listened in silently. He preoccupied his eyes by looking around some more.

"The last time we were here, I felt an unerring presence. Like a call, it resounded through these woods. The smell of lake water looms throughout here, but I was never able to pinpoint its source…?"

"These woods are known to disconcert weary travelers easily, Lancelot." Sonic sensed a hint of disrespect from Gawain. "And all those times erstwhile, you've come here alone, hell-bent on finding it…to claim for _yourself._"

"Now is not the time to speak of this, Sir Gawain," Percival stopped him. Her motherly scolding managed to lull him into a bitter growl. "We must ensure this rogue's detainment immediately. He has no allegiance with any of the surrounding kingdoms, or so he claims. We must make sure he isn't a threat, and never becomes one."

"I'm harmless, I tell you! I'm not even armed!" Sonic struck out again defensively. "I don't have anything on me!"

"Well, that'll just make your life _easier _for us to claim."

An unseasonable briskness whipped through the grove, taking hold of the knights' capes and their steeds' banners. It chilled the dew on the leaves and vines, brushes and flora. The saddle horses neighed, bucking closer together. Tiny crystalline snow even bit into the warriors' armor. Percival saw the damage it was doing and quickly assessed the danger.

"I know this Bitter Cold all too well…" she hissed lowly, her breaths visible vapors.

Sonic ducked down as best he could. He threw his eyes shut. And when he snapped them open again, his binds had frozen and were cut. Free hands ruffling both arms now, Sonic shivered. A thin saber blade flashed in front of him, but as a protective gesture. Its blade sparked with a fiery gleam.

_"Huh? Is her sword…glowing?"_ Sonic was able to get to his feet and move closer to her back.

Then, a dual-toned cackling radiated all around the grove. The ice-tipped willows struggled to sway in that embittered wind. All the flora and shrubbery around them were completely stilled by it as well. The dreadful cacophony shook them.

And Sonic sensed foreboding danger from it. "Who's there? Show yourselves!" Sonic ordered.

The three steeds raced away at the signal of their masters. They dashed through the remainder of the grove, and were able to escape without trouble.

Lancelot and Gawain moved in closer to Percival. Altogether, they armed themselves and formed a triangular shield around Sonic. Gawain's fierce fang gritted; Lancelot was keeping a calm and watchful eye out for any movement.

"We don't take orders from _shorties _like you!"

Sonic flinched and threw his sights upward. "Was that—!"

"Look out!"

Before Sonic could realize what was going on, Lancelot had whipped his cape over both their heads. He kept the blue hedgehog tucked underneath. Percival and Gawain teamed up and unleashed a combined flurry of fire and earth attacks, respectively. In all directions, they fired their attacks in successive synchronicity, working in a style similar to an afterimage. After earth came fire, which became manmade meteors aimed at precise targets. They collided with the enemies' attacks.

"Ha ha hah! You won't beat us with those puny attacks!"

Percival moved into an elegant stance. "Pyracantha: _Ignire_." She whisked the rapier's tip through the air to carve an encased Celtic rose. Poised to thrust, she called out, "Laevatein, ignite!" Swiftly, her blade pierced the very middle of the rose. Petals of fire swirled from the shattered pieces. They were then siphoned into her rapier, which consequently blazed with life. A gentle swipe, and warmth glowed within an immediate radius of her. Her helm's turquoise gem brightened.

Gawain struck a combat stance and brought out both his ax-blades. With blades crossed, he intoned, "Terra Firma: _Conlidam_." He sent each ax into the earth where a pair of Celtic animal paws began to glow. Gawain stepped in front of them, and fell into an endurance stance. "Galatine, shatter!" Then, he bashed each heel into the ground, forcing his dual-blades upward by the sheer power alone. Catching each ax-sword, shattered rock jittered against each blades' edge, sharpening them quickly and with excellent precision. Once more, Gawain crossed his weapons in front of him. A fierce spark had entered his glare.

Both Percival and Gawain moved, swiftly and almost blindly into the grove canopies. They pounced from bough to bough, shaking the ice off the graceful limbs. More girlish cackles echoed throughout the grove. Soon after, metal clashed.

Lancelot huffed, uncovering his cape from over himself and Sonic.

"Hey, what the heck is going on?!" Sonic demanded an answer.

"We have been ambushed; we're under attack!" Lancelot waspishly replied, darting his own sights around. "You, rogue. Stay at my back."

"You should've learned your lesson by now. This wood is off-limits."

Sonic swapped his eyes towards the back of them. Something from behind Lancelot's grille gave a brief glint.

A feminine build could be seen within the white shadows. A scantily clad warrior with sard gems encrusting her ebon circlet, form-fitting basque, pauldrons, arm- and leg guards. She looked fairly able-bodied, strong, a brawler—as Lancelot could recall. Some kind of long pole was balanced across both shoulders. She looked like an echidna, like Gawain. Only her dreadlocks were held back by a strange helmet-like headband.

"You lot never learn. All of you sicken me. I'm going to grind you to bits, and scatter them everywhere. So _no one _can find them."

"Whoa…!" Sonic crept further behind the antiqued-armored knight. _"This chick looks like she _really_ wants to kill us…?"_ He furrowed his brows a little. He watched the dangerous woman skulk closer, the pole still balanced across her shoulders. But Sonic noticed something odd: _"Hold on. That pole doesn't have anything heavy or sharp on it, so how can she…?"_

"You need to flee when I have her distracted. In a predicament such as this, I must honor my subservience as a fellow earthborn over my duties as a Viceroy-Knight." Lancelot readied himself to fight against his apparent opponent.

A shock came over Sonic's face at that moment. "Wait, what do you mean—?"

"This place is no longer safe. You will leave here immediately, if you value your life."

The charcoaled warrior moved into a combat stance like his fellow swordsmen, and slung the massive saber expertly about before leveling it into his grasp. "Lumen Fluxus: _Purgare_." Beads of ice consequently melted as he danced. They were being plucked from the frostbitten grass. They swirled around, forming a watery mirror in front of him. A Celtic design with three glowing crescents appeared; the largest one was white, an inner nest green, and the smallest red. In the middle's bluish space, Lancelot whipped his saber's blade about. Much like in a swords' dance, Lancelot moved. "Arondight, cleanse!" The saber was sent into the mirror, where the water was then absorbed. It gleamed magically in its reversed grip. Cautious fingers ran along the blade's underside before elegantly guarding Lancelot's chest.

The black-plated female fighter brought up her truncheon. Then, before Sonic could figure out what had happened, the staff had sprouted three spiky flanges. A diabolical yellow aura seeped from it as a mace head formed. Its heavy "clank" dented the earth.

The woman scowled. "I'm sure the worms will thank me. Now, be one with the world beneath."

Sonic was astonished. He had never seen anything like this, these purely magical warriors—though it did remind him slightly of "element-bending" from an iconic animated series he watched when he was a tad younger. But the massive swords screamed "Arthurian Legend"; there was no doubt that this battle was going to be epic. Amidst the confusion of battle, Sonic was able to sneak away and into the brush.

But his fascination in, and concern for, his captors-turned-protectors' battle made the instinctive command to run a bit sluggish.

"You're not getting away!"

Sonic fluidly dodged the metallic glint that was aimed for his face. Not nicked in the slightest, Sonic transferred the reflexive energy to a somersault. Just within that moment, Lancelot flew in to attack.

The blue bystander found himself ducking and dodging just like his captors. He was able to hold his own when it came to dodging the attacks, but he had no means of effectively protecting himself. Blasts of fire, earth, ice, and metal exploded from all around him, and he couldn't keep up with their originations. The apparent three-on-three assault was very intense. And Sonic couldn't find a way out of it.

"Look at you, scampering away like a pathetic baby rabbit! Freeze, and let me taste your blood!"

Just as the nimble viciousness commanded, a blast of cold air enwrapped Sonic. He grunted, blocking his face.

"Release him, witch!" Percival cried, vertically slashing at the indigo bird woman.

A deep slice went through the bird woman. But what she thought was her target had dissolved into a hazy clone.

Her true opponent snickered. "You have terrible aim, Fire Fairy…!"

Percival gasped.

"Percival, behind you!" Gawain bellowed.

A ring of rotating boulders soared toward the bird swordswoman, each closing the middle gap as they aimed to smash into her. The attack managed to catch her off-guard, with her clicking tongue against the roof of her beak.

"Pathetic."

Then, like a flash of darkness, the female echidna destroyed the ring with her flanged mace. One mighty swing forced the attack to crumble and fail, much to Gawain's irritation.

Then, a garish cackle seared throughout the clearing. It reverberated throughout the trees, from within all the haze in the wintry landscape. Percival and Gawain had regrouped, back-to-back with weapons prone.

The two swordswomen, the bird in black pearl and the echidna in wrought iron, were taking a pause from battle to keep track of the number of metal clashes within earshot. They were perched in a willow's frozen bough.

Both of them seemed rather annoyed.

"You lost track of him _again?_" the bird woman let out in an agitated croon, patting a palm against her forehead.

"Just hurry up and finish off that fickle knight, so we can capture the kid," the echidna growled into the hazy wilderness.

Another creepy cackle trilled through the canopies. "I'd love to, girls, but I haven't had this much fun in a while! Go on! Might as well enjoy this mission before we conclude it! Right?!"

The purple swallow flicked her scissor-like crest feathers. She huffed; it sounded a bit snobbish and finicky. "Good point. It would save us more time if we finish them, too…Gwynnie."

"You slash him to bits. And we'll take care of these two…!" the female echidna proposed. The look she made was as black as her armor and spelled foreboding disaster.

Gawain and Percival readied themselves for a second round.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the not-so-distant distance, the black-armored swordswomen's comrade was still fighting against Lancelot. The 1st Viceroy-Knight was holding his own just fine, though his fatigue was showing more as his opponent dragged out the battle. He huffed quietly, refusing to let his saber tip touch the ground.<p>

A white bat woman, and her witchlike giggle, hazed in and out of the umbrage. Frosted leaves rustled from different places in the clearing, at deceptive degrees of origin. The white fog still hindered the Viceroy-Knight's sight.

Though Lancelot didn't appear intimidated in the least.

"It appears a _change _has been made on my menu, Lancey."

Past the antiqued armor visor, crimson eyes narrowed. An aqueous gleam showed off the lunette that was engraved upon the top of his left gauntlet. He focused his senses across the grove, his ears pivoting and eyes leering. His reversed grip on the saber hilt tightened; the blade's gleam matched the lunette's.

"You look so much more _delicious _than that rogue-boy, so I've changed it from him…to _you._"

_This Lucky Break Isn't Lucky at All, Man!_


	5. Event Five

**The Wind Chronicles of Gaea**

* * *

><p><span>Event Five<span>

Something Tells Me I'm Not on Earth Anymore…I Think?

* * *

><p>Sonic found himself running for his life instead of the championship race he'd literally disappeared from. His speed hadn't changed at all; it was still remarkable, and his stamina was through the roof.<p>

He hadn't been running very long. Mostly because 1) his leg of the race was the "shortest," 2) he was dodging trees and vaulting over bushes, and 3) his flight response refueled the miniscule amount he'd lost, in aid of this new expenditure.

The greenery in between the trees was clearer than quite a distance back. He could actually see through the wilderness, now. Turned out he had outrun that dreadful wintry fog. So he skidded to a stop upon realizing.

He scratched the back of his head, between his quills. "I feel like I ditched them." Sonic contemplated on what that knight, Lancelot, said to him.

_ "…In a predicament such as this, I must honor my subservience as a fellow earthborn over my duties as a Viceroy-Knight."_

He furrowed his brows a little. Deep concern was creeping around the corners of his heart. "But he didn't give me any other options, so…huhh…!" he sighed roughly.

_ "You will leave here immediately, if you value your life."_

"Well, this planet I'm on—whatever it is—sure _isn't _Earth, I can tell that much." Sonic's eyes gleamed. "Then again…"

A doe and her stag were grazing in a meadow across the waterway before him. The sight of them made him wonder: If this place wasn't Earth, then what place was it? It looked, felt, even smelled like Earth—minus all the gas emissions and pollution, that is. Those willows were the tallest the hedgehog had ever seen. Some of them even flowered, much like the springtime cherry blossoms back home. Upon stroking the branches, he noticed how strongly rooted the blossoms were. A mere close-handed brush proved ineffectual to them; Sonic smiled.

After sniffing at the flowering limb, he chuckled, "It's a heck of a lot healthier than Earth is. I can tell just by looking around and breathing."

The deer in the distance were watching him intently, as if waiting for him to do something. The stag had a rich oxblood coat, hind legs besprinkled in eggshell, and antlers curved over his head with bold elegance. The lady deer beside him nuzzled closer to his eggshell ruff, still keeping an eye on Sonic. Her coat was more demure, of damask rose. Her antlers were mere, naturally stunted buds, proving herself mostly harmless.

The water that flowed between them and Sonic sparkled. Sonic crouched next to it. He noticed that it had a distinct smell to it. One he'd never encountered before.

"Smells like mineral water…only a hundred times better," Sonic chuckled, cupping some into his hands. The taste was rich with health and clearness. It was refreshing, and it made him let out of a hearty sigh.

More birdsongs warbled, from both newer and more mature starlings. They were less distinctive than the one Escaflowne had sung. Something about that dragon amused Sonic; his mannerisms were a big part of it, of course. The mystical dragon was a cross between a cat, a dog, an eagle, a snake…and maybe even a person? Sonic could sense the very sentient personality the dragon possessed, and it amazed him.

"I have a feeling Escaflowne knows me somehow…?"

Sonic had his fill on the water. So he decided to have a look around.

"Whoa…! This place is amazing!"

Stony edifices littered the lakefront edges. The architecture was a bit hard to recognize, but it looked like a combination of Elizabethan and Baroque, with hints of Gothic thrown in, too. Short buttresses poked out from different spots. From underneath, grasses and wildflower patches cradled the apparent ruins. Even the ground Sonic was standing on had bits of floor inlaid in it.

Sonic blinked a little. "Looks like a castle was here or something…?"

More wildlife was appearing: Nothing dangerous, Sonic was able to confirm without heading for the hills. Cute little chipmunks scampered around behind him, playing around the willows' trunks. He also saw that the green and red moons no longer hovered above him.

In fact, the sun had finally made it over the horizon.

Sonic stretched his back, arms over his head. "Ahh, morning! It's about time! Feels weird that I have to greet it again, though…?" Green eyes blinked curiously. "Huh?"

They had caught something flashing in their peripheral vision.

A flock of white crested finches fluttered overhead. Sonic caught ear of their wing beats. He looked up and saw them fly right over the glinting object. He whistled lowly, and shielded his eyes from the morning sun. He grinned at what looked like a shiny bead.

"I wonder what _that _is?" the blue hedgehog couldn't help wondering, as his feet brought him closer toward the tall outlier.

Unfortunately, one that was poking out of the lake.

The doe and her stag were padding along with the blue hedgehog on the other side, watching him with an almost expectant intent. They watched him get closer and closer to the stone protrusion. But as soon as the hedgehog noticed how far away he was from it, he groaned. Clearly, he was spooked by the water. He searched for any other ways to cross over it—lily pad hopping, possibly. But the lily pads that were present were too far away, along the other side of the bank. He pouted, bubbling a cheek.

"Well, jeez, there has to be _some _way I can get over there…!"

Then, a whinny. Startled a bit, Sonic snapped his sights to the back of him. The Knights' three horses were there—waiting, apparently. For him, he wasn't sure; they just happened to be there. In his line of sight. Right after the horse call. He blinked at the three steeds.

A nervous sweat drop clambered from Sonic's temple. "Umm…how long have you been standing there?"

The roan horse snorted, rocking its head upward. Sonic questioned the gesture. Maybe it was trying to tell him something? He looked to the others. They were making the same gesture, as if in agreement. Their nods were gentler. They seemed to be persuading him to pursue the glinting bead atop the outlier.

_"Huh?"_ The blue hedgehog couldn't help blinking. He looked toward the glint; then back to the horses. "Wait…isn't there some other way I can get to it? I mean, I don't take too kindly to water, especially…deep water like this."

His hands waved nervously. He really didn't want to go anywhere near that deep water, but the horses appeared to be insisting it, regardless. Another sweat drop fell along his jawline. The seriousness in their gazes; it was unerringly familiar.

_"Hahh, damn it…!"_ Sonic's eyelid quirked. "Okay, okay, you guys win!" he admitted his defeat, spinning on his heels. "I'm going, I'm going…!" He kept his hands held where they could see them, very much like being arrested again. _"Like master, like steed…?!"_

But his feet stopped him at the gap of water. An abrupt jarring sensation rattled the earth beneath his feet. One eye peeped open. And, suddenly, his foot lost its single hold against the ground, and the blue hedgehog went tumbling into the water. Platforms of underwater rock rose from around the outlier. They were making a staircase of some kind.

"Agh! Help! Somebody help me, I'm drowning!"

The poor blue hedgehog found water all around him. But that was only because he was kicking and splashing it everywhere. Evidently, he had tripped into a shallow end of the lake, earlier assuming it was much too deep. As the three saddle horses looked on, a familiar eagle-like screech pierced the air.

Sonic didn't want to think he was exaggerating his drowning; he did have a legitimate fear of water. Whenever he'd get anywhere near bodies of water, his mind would replay terrifying scenes from childhood: When Sonic was much younger, he, his mother, and grandmother had gone on vacation. The weather was wonderful there on the seafront until a sudden storm rushed in. Little Sonic was drowning in the sea when he spotted that nearly invisible waterspout. Luckily, his grandmother was able to pull him onto the speedboat and speed to shore. The rambunctious waves and thunder scared him, and he threw himself into his mother's arms, where he felt safe.

_ "I don't ever wanna go near water again!" _he could hear his little five-year-old self gripe as he clung to his mother and grandmother.

Back on solid ground. Under where he was now.

And the fact that he was there baffled him. He must've been so entrapped by his fear that he didn't notice that Escaflowne had saved him. The dragon had nipped the nape of Sonic's neck.

Carrying him like a lioness with her cub, Sonic surmised; another anger vein popped at his temple.

But Escaflowne chirped.

"Huh? What're you—Gah!" Sonic cried, flailing again. Escaflowne wasn't paying much attention to it. He assumed it was a normal reaction for the hedgehog. "Hey! Hold up, what're you doing? Put me down!" The hedgehog's eyes were swimmy with tears. "You sadist! Don't you dare drop me in there!" he cried out, clinging to the dragon's face.

But there was no water where Escaflowne put him. In fact, he was sitting him atop the outlier. A dewy grass patch, and the source of the glint. Sonic turned away from the dragon and examined the glinting bead. Escaflowne took the liberty of perching around the rock; his tail curved around, body upright. Dragon claws dug deep into the stone, he swiveled his head around. As Escaflowne took in the environment, Sonic had crawled up to the shiny object.

But its shine revealed gold. And its shape revealed a hilt, a guard, and a blade.

Sonic sat, dumbfounded. A nostalgic strike of awe made him stare at it. Emeralds sparkled. 'Is this…what I think it is?'

_ "Sonic? Do you know why Arthur was able to pull Excalibur out of the stone?" _he suddenly remembered the question.

"No way…?!"

Escaflowne's Dragonsong floated into his awareness. But it was different from the first one. It actually sounded like a tune from his childhood. Back when his mother was still alive, the same one his grandmother taught to her. And to him, indirectly.

"That song is…? But how do you know it, Escaflowne?!"

He threw his sights back at the sword hilt. It was a brilliant gold, purest he'd ever seen; 24 karats had nothing on this. It had a tilt going on. The hilt wasn't perfectly aligned with the sky, but it was set at an angle so Sonic could remove it with one hand. The handle was calling out to him, he felt.

And it coincided with his deceased mother's words.

_ "It was because Excalibur chose Arthur to wield it…"_

Solemn glitters reflected as morning sunrays. Sonic's mind reminisced, and his body was on auto-pilot. His hand was reaching out.

_ "…And it chose Arthur…"_

Sonic knew this was the moment of truth. Escaflowne did, too. His song intensified as Sonic grasped the sword's hilt. Watching from below, the doe nuzzled closer to her stag, as if excited to be witnessing this. The stag's head was steady, antlers flocked with colorfully demure songbirds. More birds were mesmerized from the willow boughs; the scampering wildlife gawked, chittering restlessly as Sonic strained to pull out the blade.

_ "…Because Arthur's heart was purest and most valiant…"_

Larger animals appeared as well: It was quite a spectacle to behold. More deer stalked from the flowering brushes while beavers, ibises, and otter took places at the lake's edge. Frogs sat on lily pads, croaking somewhat happily. Mongooses and predatory birds even looked on.

All of nature was convening. Escaflowne's song was captivating. And Sonic didn't really know what it all meant.

But he did realize he'd released the sword's blade from the tall stone.

_ "…Of all the noblest knights, bravest steeds, kindest of all hearts."_

The three Viceroy-Knights—Lancelot, Gawain, and Percival—came rushing onto the lakefront. The Dragonsong had lured them out of their battle with those witchlike swordswomen. They had not followed them there; something repelled them, for they tactfully blamed it on "missing their deadline" before fleeing. Wounds were sustained, but tended to. Lancelot was the first one to leap into the clearing, with Gawain and Percival nipping at his heels. They all stopped.

Birds, predatory and song, cawed and chirruped. The chipmunks played, teasing around the Knights' feet. Those ibises brandished ethereal white wings. The otter and beavers twirled around in the lake happily. A swirl of wind lifted flower petals and leaves from the ground. The magnificent doe and stag bellowed to the heavens. Along with the other wildlife there.

"Oh my…" Percival sighed with little breath. She lifted her visor and brought that hand to her mouth.

"He's…He's done it, my word," Gawain stuttered, getting a better view, amazed by the scene.

And with awestruck eyes, they witnessed all forms of life lauding their praises.

Lancelot marveled the landscape's purity and the wildlife's exaltation. He knew what it meant. So, he was the last to remove his grille. His nose twitched as he sniffed the air. _"This…is the scent I have been looking for,"_ he said to himself, leering his crimsons over to Sonic. He furrowed his brows at the blue hedgehog raising the blade to the heavens. A bright sunbeam danced on and off it. 'He is the one. There's no mistaking it, now.'

"Your most brave, noble, and kind little sweetheart…" came the teen's whisper.

That same light also danced in Sonic's eyes. He didn't notice the armored gauntlet that caressed around his hand. The light in the sword blade somehow comforted him, as his mind delved back into his earlier years.

_"I'm gonna be your knight in shining armor someday, Mama." _

Eyelids cradled soft, teary bubbles. "That's what I promised you I'd be."

_ Creaks from that cherry rocker. Warmth from her motherly bosom. The soft caress of her hands against my back, through my quills, it didn't matter. As long as I could be happy. And make her happy, too._

The sword lowered slowly and hovered just above the soil. The blade tip barely cut into the grass tip. But a ruby ladybird, as startled as it was, still climbed onto the brilliant steel.

_"The best one you ever had."_

_But It Feels So Familiar…_


	6. Event Six

**WARNING: **Brief displays of implicit/explicit sexual situation(s) ahead.

**CONTINUE AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Wind Chronicles of Gaea<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Event Six<span>

Into a Brave New World with No Electricity…or Concrete, Even

* * *

><p>"You were a bloodthirsty hellcat out there, Gwynnie! Next time, don't break formation!"<p>

"Oh, keep quiet, Linde…! You're the one who suggested the plan to attack them in the first place. Don't nestle all your _eggs _in a basket, and then _drop _it!"

"Shut it, you seedy harlots. This ambush was a failure. Our master is bound to be displeased."

"Have no worries, Shamarazad."

The white bat-girl, armored in skimpy roseate black gold, sashayed over to the brutish sard-clad echidna. Her perky bat ears were pierced, with black interlaced chains strung between them. They rested across her forehead. In the middle was a dark-pink gemstone. Her voluptuous bust was suddenly resting against the echidna's, violating her personal space. The bat and the echidna were nose-to-nose, seductive turquoises to ill-tempered violets.

The white bat ran her hooked fingers along Shamarazad's cheek. Licking her lips, she insisted, "What Master doesn't know won't hurt him…right?"

But Shamarazad was displeased. "Libidinous puss. Get off me, Guinevere."

"Hey now, Shamara, no need for such sharpness. Besides, that's all she's good for, anyway."

The purple swallow flicked a drooping crest tail behind her shoulder. She snickered, moonlit mythril glaring from underneath her own scanty ebony armor. A pair of cool-blue eyeglasses rested on her head, upon a black bandana. Inscribed into the fabric was a blue tourmaline stone.

She placed her chin atop of the spicy echidna's head. She giggled derisively again. "And…you know you want to lay down with her, Shamarazad. She's such a fine feast…!"

"Pompous squawk. No such desire has ever crossed my mind. You dare instigate an altercation with me?" the echidna huffed. She snatched herself out of the chair and away from the two women. "You've deviated from the matter at hand. You both need to focus."

"Oh, I'm _very_ focused, Shamarazad." She wagged a highfalutin index finger. "We're too good for him to dispose of. There's no way Master will ex us out!"

"So, relax, Shamara-dear…!" The black-rose gold swordswoman, Guinevere, swaggered toward the echidna. She was unbuckling her cloth halter before nestling her body against Shamarazad's. "We should have some fun, before our next assignment. Hmm…don't you agree?"

"Disgusting! Get away from me," Shamarazad snapped, shoving the bat-girl aside. "Bathe Linde with your bodily juices. I'm not interested."

Linde happened to catch Guinevere from falling. Although much to the sard-clad swordswoman's skin-tingling disgust, Linde and Guinevere proceeded to lick and lap at each other. Gloved talons caressed a buxomly chest, while a voracious tongue wiggled against feathery limbs.

Shamarazad stomped out of the haven, huffing an irritated sigh. "Tch! Nasty harlots."

* * *

><p>"Hmm, I see. And this report is accurate?"<p>

"As notated directly from collective memory, yes sir."

Midmorning had nestled in: Below, on the thoroughfares of a majestic yet rustic city, citizens dressed in comely pinafores and sporty dungarees bustled in and out. Simple townhouses lined the busiest avenues, but they looked too busy to be private residences. They bore a similar architecture to the ruins Sonic and the three Viceroy-Knights had trekked from: Touches of Baroque and Gothic to an Elizabethan style. Some of them were fenced in with short wrought-iron, windows boxed with lush summery ferns, walls overtaken by eye-friendly ivy. A few were a little further from the street to accommodate patios, complete with tables and chairs. The colorful parasols indicated an eatery of some kind.

Small children teased around on the cobble, their mothers mindful as they chatted together not too far off; merchants were chanting strangely to get the attention of passersby; apparent deliverymen carted through the wider, clearer walkways. There were even home-based shoppes—blacksmith, goldsmith, shoeshine, every kind!—with the self-employers working on the projects right on the curb.

But when his project was finished, the smith was handed spools of thread instead of any coins or bills. Which was strange to Sonic.

He had wondering eyes but no questions; it was obvious to Viceroy-Knights Gawain and Percival that he'd be reluctant to ask them. They were following him around as he roamed the city, after all. Shop patrons stared at the sight of the blue hedgehog being shadowed.

"Rrgh…this is so stupid," Sonic had to say under his breath. An anger vein throbbed at his temple. _"After all that's happened with Escaflowne, those creepster witches, and that awesome sword…they _still_ think I'm a criminal?!"_

* * *

><p>Encrusted in the center of a rich, round sweet birch tabletop was a gold tetragonal coat of arms. The four-cornered symbol featured four serpent heads, all in the middle, consuming one another's tails as they curved throughout. Their wings served as the symbolic embrace, which signified a quadrilateral union. Its royal aura cast itself over the brazen reddish woodgrain.<p>

A skylight above the entrance showed sufficient light upon it.

As well as upon a bulky leaden albatross. His beady black eyes peered down at the neatly written report. They scanned over some details that made his heavy brows dip. A pair of thick-glassed readers were tapped onto his beak as he retraced the succinct explanation.

1st Viceroy-Knight Lancelot waited, eyes shut and hands in a patient fold.

"I see you've encountered the Nymphus Nox…yet again." The albatross leered back up at the midnight-cloaked warrior. "But this time, Gawain and Percival were present to aid you." To and from the report, a masterly abrasiveness rumbled underneath those black beads. "You were fortunate to have accompaniment this time around, 1st Viceroy. You should not be so reckless as to endanger them, as well as this…rogue?" He blinked, lifting one quizzical brow.

"If I may elaborate, Consul-General," he addressed. The formal gesture was a salute to his chest. "This curious idler was found by Escaflowne of the Draconian Aerie. It would seem that he and this boy have bonded prior to our discovery of him. We found Escaflowne tending to him even, as if to coddle him, sir."

"Coddle? As in protect?"

"Much to the dragon's disdain, it would appear. But that confirmation may have a few contradictory indications. I have inquired to Escaflowne personally about it. His Dragonsong solely confirms the truth in these events."

"His Dragonsong?" The gray albatross tilted his glasses further down.

"The Spiriting Prayer, Consul-General." Lancelot bowed, salute still at his chest.

The bulky seabird hummed. He was taking a look at another detail in the report, just as Lancelot relieved himself of the gesture.

"You say here that _this _curious lad…!" He had to make sure he wasn't reading it wrong. His beady eyes gaped as far as they could. "…Was able to release Caliburn from the Stone of Avalon?!"

Lancelot paused for a moment. A pensive, but reassured, somberness came over his face. Bowing again in deeper respect, he answered, "Indeed, Consul-General. I say this with unerring certainty."

The brawny albatross straightened his back, and huffed through his nostrils. His eye twitched a little. "This news astounds me—confoundingly so! I must see this for myself! Bring that boy here at once, Sir!" he demanded with a finger pointing at the doors at Lancelot's back. "I demand undeniable proof—That boy must prove _himself _to me!"

"Right away, Doyen Consul-General."

And after another nod did the Viceroy-Knight spin on a ball and exit the cloister. His cape whipping, Lancelot could hear the anxious skepticism in the hulking seabird; the bitter cynic within himself began to rise from its own simmer, as well.

* * *

><p>"Hey, are these donuts?"<p>

A short clerk, not much higher than Sonic's shoulder, came from behind a fairly tall counter. The clerk seemed to work there, for she was wearing an apron. So, Sonic assumed the place was a bakery.

Just past the glass casing was a shelf of delicious goodies. Some were drizzled with a pinkish syrup, others glazed with an unadulterated golden sweetness. Rainbows of sprinkling crystals set off the fancy embellishments on the treats, which were displayed in hand-woven tableware half a dozen strong.

"They all look so good, I _want!_"

Sonic was salivating. The sweets looked so good, his hands and nose were against the glass like a sugar-deprived five-year-old. His childlike behavior only embarrassed the Knights shadowing him.

Sir Gawain huffed an irritable sigh; Sir Percival tried to ignore Sonic's antics and engage the store clerk.

"What might we barter for a baker's dozen?" Percival asked sweetly. Despite the sweat drop at the back of her head.

Sonic's little tail was wagging back and forth. The basket of sweets looked appetizing, since he hadn't eaten anything since that morning—the morning he found himself reliving. This new world was interesting and backward, in modest regard. He chose not to mind his displacement too much, for he wanted nothing more than food. His stomach was crying out so loudly that his brain had to comply.

The bakery worker's face flashed into the glass. Sonic blinked at the vivid blush on her cheeky face. Her hands fumbled with finding the desserts he was salivating over, so he poked at the pink-drizzled ones. And at her confirming nod, Sonic grinned.

A rude nudge stabbed into his back.

"Gah! What the—?!" Sonic snapped his sights back at Gawain.

"Prep your wager, 'scallion." Gawain wasn't in the mood to deal with any normal-day mishaps. His scowl burrowed into Sonic's soul.

"My wager?" the hedgehog wondered, sore tears bubbling the corners of his eyes. He was caressing the pain in his back.

"Yes. You will repay this young lady in a trade," Percival explained as the young baker shuffled back with a bigger basket packed with those yummy treats. Placing it on the countertop, the lady Knight told him, "You must exchange a good or service that possesses an inherently desired value."

"So I have to make a trade with her?" Sonic made a blank face at Percival. "But I have nothing on me…!" Suddenly snapping at her, "I told you guys that already!"

The young clerk jumped a little, patting a hand over her muzzle.

"She didn't say you _had_ to trade, 'scallion."

Cracking knuckles popped off behind Sonic. The blue hedgehog blinked a little, and his ears drooped against his head. A squiggly knot scratched at the inside of his brain. Bubbling a cheek, Sonic groaned.

"She said you _will. _And I will assure the young lady that her word stays true. Personally."

Sonic saw the echidna knight's hand on one of the blade hilts. One swing from that massive ax-sword would lop his head clean off; he wasn't sure why he cracked his knuckles if he was going to threaten him with a sword. Was it the place? Its size? The fact that women were present?

Whatever the factor was, Sonic's gladness overshadowed his disconcertment; it was the only thing preventing the Knight from going through with his assault. The notion of getting beheaded rattled his cobalt fur. "Fine. You win."

"I've never lost, yearling."

The remark was snarky. And Sonic didn't like it. He was rubbing his throat out of discomfort, and the bakery clerk chuckled at their silly antics. After glancing at the girl, he noticed she was an anthropomorph like him, only a red squirrel. Her cherry blonde tresses were in braided tails that framed her face. Her fluffy tail coiled around her calves nervously. Her dark-brown eyes were averted; perhaps due to that shy blush in her cheeks.

"Come now, what have you to trade?" Gawain was getting impatient, tapping a finger against his bicep.

"Ah—no worries, M'liege Gawain! The pastries are all yours!" the clerk insisted, her blush still obvious. "Go on! You can take them—!"

"Nah, that wouldn't be fair," Sonic insisted right back, shrugging. He surprised both Viceroy-Knights by admitting it. "Plus, they won't lay off my case if you let it slide, so…?" Sonic sauntered a few steps before holding out his hand.

To the bakery clerk. Confused and starstruck, she lifted her own hand and let him take hold of it. The heat wave from his hand intensified in her face. And her tufted ears flinched as Sonic planted a gentlemanly kiss upon it.

Gawain gawked a bit stupidly at the spectacle. Some staccato gasps escaped the echidna. "What—! What in the name of…?!" he stuttered, fists trembling.

Percival, with an unnerved sweat drop, blinked rapidly. But reluctant peony tickled her own cheeks. She had to turn her face away. _"Hoh dear…!"_ Her sweat drop snowballed as it crept down the back of her head.

The young baker could neither rebut her flustered excitement nor accept the slightly invasive, sweet gesture. Her face showed everything swirling around in her head. Her tail whipped around in a fluffy bundle. She was ready to swoon.

"I, uh…appreciate the kind gesture, miss. I'll be sure…to savor every bite." The boyish gratitude was unexpected, and not his style at all. Sonic thought he was going to die of embarrassment. But the look on the squirrel girl's face was priceless. His eyes turned up to see hers.

"O-oh, oh…h'oh my…!" the clerk chittered. She brought her hand away after Sonic's somewhat awkward gentlemanly bend.

"It was a pleasure…doing business with you," came the rather shy close. "I…um, hope to come back again sometime?" An equal-mannered hand fled to the back of his head.

The clerk's blush never left, but her head was bobbing up and down. With much enthusiasm. She had a tender clasp on the kissed hand; Sonic took note of it and tried at a sweet smile.

The clerk sank behind the counter. But the transparent case exposed her bashful swoon and failed to conceal the swooning sigh. Bubbly hearts popped over her head like fireworks. And it left Sonic chuckling like the impish rascal he was.

With that, Sonic left the little side venture. Marching like a proud youngster, big basket in hand. He munched on the sweet rolls. Happy as a lark, he stepped along. He reminded himself of his grandmother for a brief moment, blinking at the sky.

Gawain was ready to pounce on the reckless teenager for the "uncouth shenanigans" he'd displayed. The hedgehog's failure to provide a more "proper" return made him implode; his teeth were grinding as he and Percival walked on. Percival, on the other hand, never made a counter toward the hedgehog's strange advances. In fact, she had held Gawain back and calmly dismissed the mishap, in the name of the "obvious clue" she'd observed.

It was official when Sonic reassured them with, "Trust me. With all that red in her face, I'd say I made the right call!" before snickering.

_"I just pray this will have no karmic effects…"_ the feline warrior remarked in silence.

Water spouted from a small fountain. Sonic decided to take a seat on its edge and delight in more of his desserts. Seeing him already halfway through the baker's dozen, Gawain growled under his breath. Then snapped at him not to sit there. Since it looked really old and worn, the Viceroy's bark sensitized Sonic, making him jump up from the ledge. The Danish-like pastry drooped from his mouth, breaking steadily from the sudden movement. An attentive hand caught it before it fell. Frantic eye twitches gave him a spooked look.

The echidna Viceroy-Knight directed Sonic to the stone bench beside him. And a pouty huff indicated the teen's annoyance.

The water sparkled in the sunlight. Sir Percival gazed into the ribbons that leaned back into the fountain's basin. Through the mouth of a pitcher, a tumble of water splashed into a deep bowl. From it, three shallow bowls were held up to catch its trails. The man pouring the pitcher had an enchanting glow about him. There was a balletic essence in his stance. He looked like a hedgehog, but his quills were silken and long, braided strands crowning his head. His eyes were shut, and the woman below him seemed to be sharing that water with three small children.

The female knight's gaze was distracted by a very different face in her reflection.

"The rogue is still in your proximity, I presume, 3rd Viceroy?"

Sir Lancelot's bust had appeared in the cascade. His helm completely removed, the cowl neck revealed itself as more of a nighttime blue and its clasp of three decorated crescent moons. Sharp crimsons were awaiting Percival's reply.

And Percival noted the focus in them. Her body followed her head's turn. "Yes, he is still in our proximity." She saluted. "Gawain is seeing to it, in fact." A tiny smirk brightened her solemn outlook.

"Very good. However, I request that you and Gawain direct him here…"

Sonic had looked over to see Percival conversing with and nodding at the water. The pastry in his mouth wasn't thoroughly chewed when he pulled Gawain aside and whispered something to him.

"Why is she talking to the fountain?" Mushy crumbs skipped from between his teeth.

And decided to stick to Gawain's cheek. The irksome grimace conveyed his inner annoyance and bane for the teenager.

"Yes, sir. Understood. We will arrive shortly." Percival bowed again before facing Gawain and Sonic. She was caught off-caught by the glob of wet dough on Gawain's cheek, though. The face made her appear embarrassed, but a serenity soon washed over and she scoffed it off.

With a cute giggle. "The rogue's presence has been requested, Gawain."

The warrior echidna flicked the chunks away with a thumb. He huffed in detestation at the blue hedgehog, curling back his upper lip a little.

"Let us make our way back to the Stronghold." Percival's smirk never disappeared.

But Sonic gawked to and from her and the water fountain. Upon seeing it, Sonic blinked like a confused child. He could perceive the fine craftsmanship that went into the five sculptures. He blinked at them.

_"That's what she got out of talking to it?"_ Sonic wondered, not sure if he, himself, was referring to the water or the statues.

"Yes. Let us be on our way, then."

Suddenly, Sonic found himself enwrapped by chains. He had tried to escape, but his feet were the first to be snagged. Then, his wrists, which were bound to the back; a strange-looking padlock completed the crisscrossing binds going around his torso. The teenage hedgehog grumbled.

But soon, in a burst of rage, "Hey, what's the big idea? I can walk there myself—I'm not gonna run away! I knew you guys _still _didn't trust me! Why don't you—I pulled a frickin' sword out of a rock, for heaven's sake…!"

As he was doing this, Percival made a trade with the apparent owner of the chains. The man was looking around fervently for them, but Percival was able to give explanation for his plight. She also was able to give him something he needed in return. For which he was astonished. "How did she know I needed these…?" the fairly middle-aged man sighed, looking at the golden buttons in his palms.

Gawain kept a scrutinizing eye on the "rogue." Something in him pitied the poor hedgehog. And it was easily detected when Percival reinstated her place at his side.

From the look of his profile, she'd say he was getting some kind of enjoyment out of seeing the teenager thrash and flail like a fish out of water. Although the boy's incessant berating was making a facial vein pulse violently.

There was a mighty contradiction in his face, in itself.

"If I may ask, are you…entertained by this, Sir Gawain?" Yet another nervous sweat drop was skipping down her own jawline.

Sonic was haranguing his head off. His imprisoned limbs didn't budge, his restraints looked like a metal straitjacket, and his body indeed reminded him of a desperate fish. Albeit mighty annoying.

Gawain stifled a laugh. He had turned his eyes away.

Something in Sonic imploded. His eye was twitching, along with his mouth slowly morphing from a scowl to a smirk.

"What in the—?! Are you laughing at me?!"

And then, exploded.

"Time to haul him." Gawain had dismissed the boy's interrogatory comment and heaved him onto a shoulder.

"Hey! Hey, Mr. Macho—put me down! I'll _inch _my way to wherever it is we're going before I let you carry me!"

"'Tis more favorable to carry you than to _drag _you…is it not?" Gawain retorted with bitter irritation.

The remark was snarky; he was getting snarky. Again. It was making Sonic's blood boil. And Percival's eyes focus elsewhere.

_But I See Metal Is Alive and Well!_


	7. Event Seven

**The Wind Chronicles of Gaea**

* * *

><p><span>Event Seven<span>

The Proof's in the Pudding…Even If It's Not My Favorite

* * *

><p>"No freakin' way…!"<p>

The Stronghold was a colossus. How something so big could also bear such rustic elegance was beyond Sonic. He saw a flock of birds flying right by those sky-high buttresses, their pinnacles just far enough from streaking the clouds. But the many golden slates provided evidence for a different design. And the massive rose window in the front added more awestruck confusion. Sonic wasn't truly sure if he was looking at a castle or a church. A supreme authoritative air misted about that place; the armored sentries observed the two Viceroy-Knights towing him via cart their steeds pulled. Still locked in chains, Sonic shivered at their cold leers.

"This is the Fanelian Castle Stronghold, rogue knave."

Percival signaled two guardsmen to loosen Sonic's heavier fetters, which enabled him to walk again. They tugged him into following Gawain and Percival.

"'Tis where your passage to live will be challenged, where you will prove your misguidance, and recondition yourself back into society." Gawain's steely violets glared back at the blue hedgehog.

The 3rd Viceroy-Knight's amber eyes mirrored them. But hers bore a somewhat questioning allure.

"How can I recondition myself _back in _if I was never a part of it…?" Sonic muttered to himself. A gruff snarl soon ensued, and so did a threatening spear blade. Sonic squeaked a little, and saw another rise to accompany the first. A plethora of sweat beaded down his face. _"Okay, this is the part where you shut your bum hole, Sonic…!"_

"Though, you are furnished with a particularly unusual witness, rogue," Percival tacked on the addendum. Her aubergine bolero cape hems fluttered in an almost intangible breeze, as did Gawain's emerald shawl.

The lady Viceroy wore what looked like a tuxedo shirt. Its jabot bib fluffed over a U-necked bodice—in a old-timey style, like something an elderly librarian would wear. It fit her style, strangely enough: The bodice was a stiff-looking but elegant ribbed flaxen-silver, those eggshell ruffles cascading over it. Her swallow-tailed peplum overskirt showed a darker aubergine scheme, inlaid with a matched flaxen-silver ribbing. Creamy stirrup leggings and umber ankle boots pulled the Victorian theme together. There were halves of an intricate, intensely carmine rose traced on each of the overskirt's tails; it matched her cloak's clasp, Sonic was able to notice.

He couldn't fathom how she went from donning armor to suddenly wearing "everyday" clothes, however. The lapis lazuli pendant had relocated to the ruffled bib, for a ruby forehead jewel took its place. Also, the silver plates behind her ears had disappeared with the armor. He blinked, noticing the wicked-powerful sword still at her left hip.

"…His presence has been requested by Doyen Consul-General Gustavio, Gawain."

Hesitantly, Sonic veered his eyes over to see Gawain's twin axe blades. Just as hesitantly, he looked over the gradual change in the echidna's wardrobe as well. Rugged lace-up boot soles were caked in strangely pristine, serrated edges. His knee-guards and pauldrons had intricate carvings, emeralds emblematizing them. The chest of the echidna's dress shirt was open, which partially revealed his distinctive crescent. As well as a strongman's six pack; something Sonic believed any teenage girl would have little to no problem swooning over. His knee-length chaps were burnt sienna and of somewhat good quality, seeing that there were fade marks instead of holes. They protected the hunter-green breeches underneath. The shawl was exquisite—of rich velvet. The animal's paw mark resembled one of a bear or tiger. Much like the ones on each umber glove. It was styled like a poncho more than a shawl, in a unique sense. The reversed circlet on his head sparkled in the hallway's light, gleaming pure emerald, like his boot cuffs.

"…Then, to the Cathedra, I suppose…? Grah, damn it all…!"

Sonic didn't have any idea where he was being taken, but he only spied the vaulted ceilings and wrought-iron accessories everywhere. Battlements, he notices, surrounded the castle itself. Apparently, the castle was divvied into two sections: Another defensive wall within the city's wall. It barricaded most of the outlying castle grounds, as far as Sonic could see. That massive, thick wall took a nearly complete minute to pass through. _"But that was only by horse cart. We were going, like, two miles an hour,"_ Sonic whined a little. It didn't change his acknowledgement of the wall's size. It was medieval in all senses of the word, but also like it could defend against a bomb drop, surprisingly to Sonic.

Then, the actual castle was embraced by it. He detected subtle changes while transitioning from the castle wall to the castle itself: Iron and twine were soon replaced by gold and jewels. The harsh stone lightened in color and gained a more regal alabaster finish. Sonic lost sight of armor and epicene appearances, and discovered his captors being welcomed by women in pinafores and aprons. The women gave a healthy, hearty vibe—as if they were nurses or maids.

Sonic blinked at them as they relieved themselves from their curtsies. Bewildered, _"They're curtsying? Just who are these guys?"_ was on the blue hedgehog's brain.

"_Ave Luce,_ 1st Viceroy." The 3rd Viceroy's greeting sounded awful friendly and overly familiar to Sonic. Although, he had no clue what _"Ave Luce" _meant.

But the 3rd and 2nd Viceroys, Percival and Gawain, bowed in respectful, dignified grace: Percival motioned a skirtless curtsy and Gawain a modest half-bend.

Sonic wasn't sure what motion to execute at the sight of the 1st Viceroy-Knight. He remembered the hedgehog from earlier that morning, ready to snap his head off—like a ruthless, ferocious version of Escaflowne. His scowl was somewhat demure, honing a surplus of patience, but also cold and pragmatic. Scarlet irises showed a more daydreamy haze this time, as Sonic noted from the absence of his response. He saw the subordinate Viceroys mixed reactions to his lack of attention.

But something in the black hedgehog intrigued Sonic.

Without his antiquated armor, the 1st Viceroy could've passed as a normal person. Nothing stood out too much; his wardrobe was otherworldly, like all the others he'd seen, but something about it pulled him in. Sonic would've never envisioned this guy wearing blue; the closest thing he could see was denim. But this dark steel-blue had an air of regality. His cape probably had the strangest design out of the three Viceroy-Knights: Overall, it was uneven, with a long front and short back. The half-sleeved pelerine veiled a modest uniform. Three medallions held the cloak together in a bolo tie design. Each bore a likeness of the moon—a waxing and waning crescent at either breast, and a full disk serving the tie itself. Feathery tassels dangled from the tie ends, as if freshly plucked from a swan. His uniform was modest because the shirt wasn't open like Gawain's, as Sonic noted the crisp surplice's pearly shimmer. Antique silver lined its sleeves and diagonal shirt-tail. Underneath, Sonic spotted a high waistband that bore a dragon's semblance. Similar to the banner on his coal steed. His culottes, ankle-length and free-flowing, matched his pelerine because of the overskirt complementing it. Sonic wasn't expecting the white bootees, though. Everything was pulled together in a questionably flawless fashion. There were no other words Sonic could find for it.

Percival padded gently over to him. A sweet, motherly purr rolled from her throat and roused Lancelot from his reverie. "Are you awake, Lancelot?"

The somewhat startled "Yes," couldn't feign his body's jolt. He spun on his heel and uncovered cleanly gloved hands. "Bring him in. The Consul-General has been awaiting his arrival."

The two guardsmen gave sharp nods, and lifted Sonic by the underarms. Losing his footing startled the blue captive. Subsequent rants and harangues irritated Gawain even further as he, Percival, and Lancelot entered after him.

* * *

><p>"Very good, you three. Now, place him there."<p>

"Hey! Wait a sec—What's going on?! What're you gonna do to me?!"

Sonic was freaking out. The two guardsmen handling him were practically dragging him toward a round altar. The belts threatened to tether him down. And each one cried for a different body part—a thigh, a waist, maybe a couple wrists, and throw a neck in there, too. The chains that stayed around him helped him none. The poor blue hedgehog squirmed and threw himself all over just to get out of the guards' grip.

Which, oddly, succeeded.

Sonic was a chain-link worm as he literally inched away. Huffs and grunts could be heard as he wormed his way towards the door. He wasn't making much progress, but he was a fast wriggler.

As Doyen Consul-General Gustavio had to admit: "Well, what might _we _be doing, rogue?" The burly feathery man's boot stamped into Sonic's path. His beady eyes stabbed into his resistance. It was clear he was the eldest in the room. His hoary complexion gave away his seniority.

But Sonic didn't have time for it. "Getting the heck outta here, I can tell you that much!" Clearly, the albatross's seniority didn't matter to him. "Now outta my way, old man! I'm gone—!"

"You most certainly are not, little sir!" the albatross snapped. "There's something I need _you _to confirm for me…!"

Sonic blinked wildly. "Wha—Who, me?"

"Unchain this one's body. Leave nothing but his ankles and wrists tethered."

"Yes sir." The two guards moved in to remove the padlock. Sonic pouted, the loose clinks and metal chinks not settling him one bit. He knew his feet and hands would still be bound. And there was no solace in that. Another sore huff.

"And now, I must know this for myself."

Sonic glanced up at the gray albatross. Peridot irises scowled in annoyance. "Know what? That I'm just some lost kid wandering around in the middle of nowhere? I've been trying to tell _them _that since this morning." He shrugged a shoulder in the Viceroys' general direction.

The albatross—Gustavio, he took it—glowered at him. "Nothing of the sort. It relates to an astounding discovery. I will take Sir Lancelot's word on this miraculous event…only if you prove it to be true _yourself._"

One soldier had retreated to a hidden alcove and returned with a blanketed object. The white sheet did not hide its shape very well, so Sonic knew what it was.

Lancelot was demure and blank in the face. His expression hadn't changed much after being somewhat startled by Percival. Gilt with rising sunlight, scarlet gems peered over to witness the Sword from the Stone.

_"The sword from earlier…?"_ Sonic scratched his cheek.

The guard presented it to Sonic, upon one knee he sank and lowered his face.

Confused by the sudden gesture and face mask, Sonic blinked wildly. "Huh? Wait a minute, hold up! Whaddaya want me to do again?!"

Gustavio stepped over to him. He took the white cloth into his grasp. Gray brows dipped. "Take up this sacred blade"—He pulled the cloth away.— "and prove yourself worthy of it…rogue knave."

"Oh, I get it. The proof's in the pudding, oldster! Check this out…!"

Sonic refocused on the sword. Peridot glasses glimmered in the reflective blade. There was barely any natural light in whatever room they were in. The blade's gleam was as mysterious as the blade itself. Like it had a life of its own.

And he proved himself within the same time of remembering a fragment of his childhood.

_"…I really, really, _really _like the part where Arthur pulls out Excalibur!"_

Gustavio couldn't find a rebuttal. With a strange expert precision did this "rogue knave" bring the sword's blade close to his face. A gold-cuffed gauntlet wisped around his dominant hand. Whispering, just like the skies' gentle exhales. The skies he knew so well. And now, the same ones that were whispering "He is the one" to his heart.

Gawain and Percival was unsure if the unnerving silence was a good thing. Percival clasped her hands together. "Doyen?" she called gently. But Gawain growled a little bit. "Doyen General?" he called out as well. He trotted over to the older albatross.

"Aye, it _is _true…Sir Lancelot?"

Gawain and Percival glanced back at their comrade. The black hedgehog held his arms in a passive cross. Calm crimsons skimmed the floor before finding the faces of his fellow comrades, the Doyen Consul-General, and the newly reawakening rogue. The curious teenager blinked out of his daydream and shook his head; those crimsons softened as a conformation.

"Yes, sir. Just as I described to you from our collective memory, alongside the confirmation of Escaflowne's Dragonsong."

Gustavio gawked. Something in the 1st Viceroy-Knight's reassurance unnerved him. A drop of sweat fell from his temple. The black hedgehog had shut his eyes again. Soon enough, Sonic remembered where he was and smirked at the older avian man.

"Well, is that enough pudding for ya, Gramps?" Sonic's comment was snarky.

And the swelling blood vessel in that temple had popped. "Your insolence will _not _put you under my good graces, whelp!"

Shortly after, the tethers finally got their meal: Sonic's ankles, thighs, waist, wrists, arms, chest, and neck were tied down. The round table was neither too big nor too small. His spread-eagle body somehow fit inside the perfect circle. In his disconcertment, he was able to identify more Celtic-like markings. Obvious evidence to an association with magical power. Sonic wasn't much of a believer of magic—at least, not the sorcery kind. But according to all he'd seen in those morning hours alone, he wasn't so sure what to believe anymore.

Those strange markings engraved into the circular tablet: They curled all around and wound in patterns underneath his hands, head, chest. And feet. The design wasn't of complete perception in his mind, but he was sure it had something to do with him and that sword.

Gustavio approached the teen with said sword. Clasping it tenderly in the white cloth, the graying seabird wasn't likely to stain or smudge the blade, for his tan gloves wouldn't permit such a "sacrilege" on his part. "Now, I must contract your earthborn soul with the Paradisal signet."

"Umm…how exactly are you gonna do that, now?" Sweat drops bolted down the nervous captive's face.

Gustavio blinked, before refocusing. He positioned the broadsword over where Sonic thought was his groin.

His fear and fury played out in one exclamation: "Hey, hey, hey! What are you gonna do—stab me?!"

"I, Gustavio Macchus, Chief Guardian-Knight to the Fanelian Sovereignty, invoke the powers of my Counterpoise Libra…" He spoke in an incanted rhythm, like a psalm. "Nölsikh Stratan: _Trutinor_." And with a single strike, the sword struck.

Sonic screamed his head off.

The Viceroy-Knights clasped their ears down from the piercing cry. It didn't lessen one bit, much to their annoyance.

Because Sonic noticed the blade was nowhere near his groin, or him for that matter. In fact, the grating noise between his legs sounded awful artificial—nothing like his flesh and muscle tearing or his bones grinding into nothing. It actually sounded like metal on rock. So, Sonic's yelps died down. Embarrassed, Sonic let out a tiny snicker. Aquamarine gleams flickered under Sonic's hands. It caught the hedgehog's intrigue. He could feel a strange sensation underneath his head and back, too. The sigils underneath him streamed like water, milky like mother-of-pearl. And an odd calmness washed over him.

It was just enough to make him sleepy. The nonspecific chirrups coming from the gray albatross didn't help him any. In fact, they lulled him into a deepening sleepiness. The teen drawled drowsily, unable to make out the somehow calming chants, and let the soothing lights from the engravings rock him to sleep.

Curiously, in the midst of it, he was able to heard his mother's singing voice.

* * *

><p>"…Huh? Mom?"<p>

Sonic's eyes were sticky from waking. He wasn't sure if he wanted to be awake, frankly. The oversized plush cushion he sensed was a lot better than his own bed, and with crisp cotton sheets fully embracing his coiled figure he was cool and comfortable. Although somewhere in his subconsciousness, he wondered how that glowing tablet had gotten so squishy. That murmur rocked back and forth in his limbo of awareness momentarily.

"Wha? Wha're ya talkin' about? Your mum's long gone, matey."

Suddenly, sticky eyes snapped open. The couple blinks that followed caught the little girl who'd spoken off guard. She was a small orange raccoon sporting a verdant ensemble, featuring wood-like basket weaves, two boomerang-tails, and a bit of a snarky attitude. Her big blue eyes gawked back at his dazed greens, half-startled and half-disgusted. The little raccoon recoiled, as if dodging a snapping snake, but lost her balance. "Wah-ah-ah—Ouch!" she squealed. And with a "Ka-thud!" she hit the floor.

"Are you alright, Marina?" a littler voice asked.

The raccoon girl had fallen from a not-too-scary height, and was rubbing the back of her head. She pouted, grumbling bitterly like the child she clearly was. "I'm a'right! I ain't _bleedin' _or noffin', y'see? Hmph!" Boomerang-tails swung with her head's sharp turn. Although, she still rubbed it.

Sonic was awakening too slowly to notice the troupe of girls in the room. While his eyes were still blurred and blinking two other girls, a taller pink hedgehog and a smaller beige rabbit, skipped over to inspect the raccoon girl named Marina. The older girl seemed to be teasing Marina about the fumble. She even asked her "if she thought the boy is cute," or something to that effect. That sensitized Sonic sharply. It threw him into an upright position. _"Who, _me?!_" _he exclaimed in his head, pointing at himself.

Marina readjusted her bandeau, since her young chest was unable to hold it up. Scarves made of green velvet served as slipper straps and armbands. Interestingly enough, the basket weaves in her clothes looked very familiar—infamous in various JRPG-genre television and game protagonists. Shades of tropical and deciduous bark were incorporated into the girl's wardrobe: Browns and creams accentuated the shirt hems and detached sleeves. Leaf-green variants were tripled, ruffled, and patched together. It was especially cute how she looked like a pirate.

Her apparent cohorts weren't much different: The pink hedgehog sported sky-blue variants of Marina's outfit, and the little rabbit beside her was in yellow-and-orange sherbet. Slung over her shoulder was a Chao-shaped satchel, and handfuls of paper were stuffed into it. The pink hedgehog sported a similar one, only hers was in the shape of a red bird.

The pink hedgehog continued to tease Marina. "That's not nice, you know, Nimue," the rabbit girl was able to say between giggles.

"Oh, yeah! But it _is _quite the notion…isn't it, Marina?" the hedgehog girl, Nimue, leered right back to Marina, whose face seemed ready to explode.

And Sonic wasn't completely sure why. This was all going on—right in front of him, without missing a beat—and the blue hedgehog flailed backward at the sight of Percival. His soul leapt out of his mouth.

"Behave yourselves now, girls. This is not the right way to present yourselves to the Heir." Her whiskers twitched at the curving of a stern smirk.

The female youngster trio blinked a little at her. Marina didn't seem all that obliging, so she pouted under her breath. Her littlest finger was picking inside her ear. Nimue and her youngest companion looked at each other. Intrigued, they blinked again before setting their sights back on Sir Percival.

The feline warrior moved closer to the round bed. Sonic couldn't help gawking at her. Something in her respectful tone led him to believe she was being serious. It became more obvious when she saluted him from her chest, half-curtsying. Almost like the maids to her and Gawain. And even sooner did the three girls shyly mimic her; while theirs was full, Marina halved hers. Another bratty pout puckered her lips.

"Wha…?!" Sonic was still pointing at himself. "Now hang on—why are you guys curtsying?! I didn't do _any_thing to deserve this, so cut it out!" His mind was boggled, careening around in a tizzy. That same fluster stained his cheeks.

After relieving their curtsies, the three girls just stared at Sonic. There were sparkles in their eyes, but also hints of confusion. Excluding Marina, who looked like she didn't care too much. "A' least he ain't stupid…!" she muttered under her huff.

"Nonsense, Your Highness." Percival bowed once more. "It is common courtesy to show respect to those of honorable status."

Her "status" piqued Sonic's intrigue. _"That accent sounds British…?"_ he thought to himself. But even more flustered blinks didn't allow him to pursue it. "Wait! I'm not of honorable status! I'm just a 'rogue-knave' that got lost in the woods!" He waved his hands in defense. "Look—I'm sure you've got me mixed up with somebody else…I know for a fact I'm _not _royalty, or anywhere _near _royal for that matter!"

His nervous chuckles made the two attentive girls blink at each other.

"Now, if you don't mind, I think it's time for me to get out of here and, uh…?"

Percival's brows were at a height of snide curiosity. "And just what do you suppose your next destination is, young sir? Where do you plan to go? If you _were _lost, then can't you identify the Cardinal Points, at least? Please, just to be certain, which way is north?"

The lady knight suddenly transformed into a snippy headmistress. Her Victorian wardrobe and "princely" appearance only reinforced the idea. The three girls snickered under their breaths. "Looks like the cutie-tart is in for a lecture!" Nimue snipped at Sonic to her younger companions.

Irritation pulsed in Sonic's temple vein. His nerves burned, and he was tempted to snap at Percival. But something in him was restrained. And it made him pout. "I, uh…I dunno! Hmph!"

She gave an identical sigh. "My thoughts precisely. You must apply yourself into any and all decisions you make, plot out your courses of action. It matters not how trivial." She was stern with her advice. Just like a teacher. "Just as I am teaching my young Pages here, you must retain a sensibility about your judgments…lest you wish to run into endless bogs of misfortune."

The three girls gulped; Sonic's eyes trembled at her seriousness. But then came a click of memory: "Wait. They're _your _Pages? Like apprentices?"

Felid whiskers flared. Ambers slivered, as umber gloves tightened against her biceps. "You are not so _reckless _as to challenge my authority, art thou, knave?"

Sonic flinched. 'Hey, whoa! Did I offend her or something?!'

"Tee-hee! Sir Percival is the strongest lady knight in all the Kingdom, silly cutie-tart!" Nimue clarified. "She's our lovely teacher, and one of the fiercest maidens in all of Fanelian history! Don't let her lady looks fool ya!" She winked playfully.

"Yea, she'll whip circles 'round ya in a duel," Marina spat out in overbearing faithless in the newcomer.

A sweat drop dripped toward Sonic's jawline, now. "Yeesh, sounds pretty spot-on to me, heh heh…! So hang on a sec. Are you three like…student swordswomen under her?"

"We sure are, my good mister!"

Nimue's perkiness was of clear resonance to a certain mirror-image hedgehog Sonic knew very well. He thought back for a moment, and recalled a time where Amy Rose was trying to arrange a date with him. Despite the obvious age gap between his sixteen years and her thirteen, her attempts at winning his heart weren't all for naught. A most recent attempt involved a roller coaster, face paint, and chili-dogs, at least.

Suddenly, the three underlings were armed with practice swords. Slender and sharp, like their master's rapier, but more likely to be constructed of wooden splints. Each was fancily embellished by colorful ribbons. The pink hedgehog adored her red silk strand, its knot barred with a barrette featuring three overlapping bubbles. The rabbit girl's chartreuse ribbon frilled with white lace and stamped on its knot was a white daisy. The orange raccoon didn't like silks or lace, so she attached her ringed tail-buttoned roan strap onto her play-sword's hilt.

The girls crossed their sword tips. Like expert swordsmen, just like the Three Musketeers. The pink hedgehog sounded with a brave, "I, Nimue Homina, Most Valiant of the Kingdom of Fanelia…!"

"I, Vanille Lovelle, Most Endearing of the Kingdom of Fanelia…!" the rabbit girl tweeted.

"An' I, Marina Anjelica, Mos' Robust o' the Kingdom o' Fanelia…!" the raccoon girl sounded very energetic.

"Unite under the aegis of Sir Percival Ladriènne, 3rd Viceroy-Knight to the Kingdom of Fanelia! We're the Sylvine Luminaria!" the girls cried out together.  
>Percival smiled. "Such unwavering dedication. Bravo, ladies!"<p>

But Sonic became even more confused. His internal self snickered at their makeshift swords, but a more honest nostalgia washed over it.

_At least they have play-swords. All I had was my imagination and my mouth. Swinging at nothing but make-believe enemies, fearless and strong only in my world._

"_To be the bravest, noblest, and kindest knight…! I'm gonna be your knight in shining armor someday, Mama."_

_When was the last time she sat in that rocking chair?_

"Thank you! Thank you!" Nimue curtsied graciously to her mentor. Vanille and Marina followed the move, Vanille at full-bend while Marina's came halfway.

"Well done." The lady-knight was applauding them. "I'm sure you worked hard on those expositions. Now, make sure you remember them and be ready to announce them at the drop of a hat. You never know who you'll meet, especially if their presence may be…"—She gave Sonic a quick, thoughtful glance.—"Something you'd least expect."

Sonic's eyes suddenly blanked. A brow twitched. _"_Clearly_ in regards to me…"_ the thought waddled through his mind as a snickering impish version of Sir Percival.

"What can we do you for, our good mister?" both Nimue and Vanille boasted. A pair of respective olives and cocoas were shimmering at him. They seemed ready to fulfill his any request. "Any good, any service—you name it!" Nimue insisted, wagging a knowledgeable finger. "Would you like some tea, good mister?" Vanille was so sweet, enough to offer him a cup that randomly appeared.

Sonic waved a hand. "Ah, no thanks…?"

"Or maybe you'd prefer some _karsar'lh_?" Nimue presented him a set of demitasses. There seemed to be a frothy milk-like substance in each of them, but different shades of powder sprinkled on top.

Sonic blinked wildly. "Some what—?"

"Ya two're so obliging! You mateys need to give 'im some space, fo' cryin' o'loud!" Marina shoved each girl aside, each with a bratty squeal. Both her teammates puckered their lips in annoyance. With Marina doing the same.

"Umm…?"

Marina snuck a peek at Sonic. She noticed some knots of frustration kinking up over his head. He looked to be going through a bit of a brainstorm: She blinked at the array of expressions his face put on. Among obviously confused, irritated, and impatient he also looked smug, cheerful, and somewhat sweet.

But those didn't qualify as emotions; they were reinforcing what Nimue had mentioned earlier. She did have to admit, though: Sonic _was _a cute guy.

That little notion brightened her cheeks as she showed him a tiny plate cradling a strange chocolate pudding. Drizzled on top were chipped nuts, much akin to almonds, going upward while another made of caramel syrup went downward.

"Don't bother wit' them, miste'. Ehm, err…? Wouldja like some-um…_laït'sah_?"

Sonic blinked at her sudden coyness. Despite how brash she portrayed herself to be, there was something about it that Sonic found adorable. But the name she gave to the pudding was unfamiliar, and he wasn't sure if he should oblige himself into taking it. A nervous sweat drop clambered down his jawline.

He wasn't sure how to take the situation. And Percival could see it in his face alone.

_Not Sure What I Should Do…!_

* * *

><p><strong>Quick Notes:<strong> Here are my English translations to a few Gaean words/phrases:

_Ave Luce_ / "Ah-vay Loo-chay" - essentially, "Good morning"  
><em>karsar'lh<em> / "kah-sah-r-lah" - hot beverage, akin to hot cocoa  
><em>laït'sah<em> / "lai-eet-sah" - dessert-sized cup of pudding

Also, Marina's name is pronounced "Mare-in-nah," not "Mah-ree-nah."


	8. Event Eight

**The Wind Chronicles of Gaea**

* * *

><p><span>Event Eight<span>

Will These Trials Be Enough…to Let Me Off the Hook?

* * *

><p>Tall, spiky, funnel-shaped flowers grew around the open arena. It was a strange combination of flora and cemented earth, but something about it screamed history. Albeit Sonic wasn't too big on history, there was more to it than what screamed at him. Something almost warlike chanted there; it was indistinct, formless. Almost absent, if not for the encircling curbstones and partial amphitheatric features. Sonic looked around some more, while the Viceroy-Knight trio awaited Gustavio's arrival.<p>

Gawain was seated on the other side of Percival. They waited atop a theater seat, though Gawain's finger taps thumped louder with every minute that past. She had to let out a quiet sigh. Lancelot didn't mind the Doyen General's apparent tardiness. Preparations were being made for the questionable rogue, so the more time that elapsed the better they would be.

"We've never had to wait for the Doyen this long before," Gawain spat out. Acidic with impatience. "This'd better prove the knave's worth…! Otherwise, this would've been a waste of our time."

"Speak not so testily, 2nd Viceroy." Percival was giving her point, "Rest assured the Doyen is procuring all that he needs for these trials. There are three parts to these tests: They, collectively, must decide this one's fate. For Caliburn to choose him is most unexpected…!"

"And if what His Reverence has concluded is cast in stone, then this one…?" Lancelot's thought became lost in an ebbing silence.

But that left Gawain to snarl viciously under his breath.

Sonic glanced back at them. He caught Percival taking Gawain's hand into a motherly clasp and lowly scolding him. His mind wanted to snicker, but the expression he saw on Lancelot's face made him forget. He blinked a little.

"Promising Knave! I beckon thee hither!"

The older albatross that appeared scared away a lost fawn. Sonic flinched at the loudness, as if to nip at the frightened wanderer's heels. He straightened at the sight of who he'd brought with him: Not only were the three Sylvine Luminaria pages with him, but so were an awfully familiar green hawk and white hedgehog. Both were clad in armor, burnished only with dirt and rough play. They lifted their armored visors and took a gander at the blue hedgehog. The green hawk shot him down with a boastful sneer, while the white hedgehog seemed thoroughly confused.

Bone-shattering clacks from the albatross's bladed staff pecked at Sonic's nerves. "Did you not hear me?! I beckoned thee! Hither, now!"

"Alright, alright! …Sheesh, good lord." Sonic padded up to him. With an uncharacteristic rigidness, he addressed him in a respect he tried his best to muster. "Promising Knave, reporting for duty, Doyen General-sir!"

It was snarky, and the Doyen glared at him. Stony beads pierced Sonic's soul. His snarky respect hadn't fooled him in the least. Nervous sweat was shooting from his pores. The strangeness in the blue hedgehog's blank face erred in feigning it all. "Your respect leaves a discourteous taste in my mouth. But that aside, I am here to grade you."

Sonic blinked. "'Grade' me? Whaddaya mean by 'grade,' Oldster?"

"The trials I will administer shall either sway or set my initial judgment, regarding your place here in this kingdom. As of now, you are…our Sovereignty's potential Heir. But there's only _one _way we will know for certain…"

As he signaled the white hedgehog to present him the Sword from the Stone, Caliburn's edge gleamed brighter. Much to the white hedgehog's astonishment. As well as Sonic's.

The Sylvine Luminaria had taken a seat away. They watched the Viceroy-Knights approach the newbie hedgehog. Nimue, Vanille, and Marina focused into the conversation, the gesticulations, and the expressions made. Vanille kicked her feet a little. "Hey, where are Sir Miles and Sir Alfred, Nimue?" the rabbit's eyes beamed up at the older girl. "Yea, a'nt they supposed to be 'ere, too?" Marina had crossed her arms, poking a snide eye at her eldest contemporary.

"Well, Headmaster Alfred obviously can't be here," Nimue remarked a finger with wagging at them. "He's got a school to run, you know!" The exaggerated obviousness in her tone irked Marina; the raccoon couldn't help the vein pulsing at her temple and the bratty bubble in her cheek. "And you know Miles: Always tinkering, always thinkering…when will that kid get a break? Well, we haven't an inkerling!" The witty quatrain made her youngest friend giggle. She chuckled along with her.

"Take hold of it, Knave."

Sonic looked from Gustavio to the sword. Tenderly, he took it from its clothed hand-rest. The white hedgehog's shy gaze was averted; Sonic smirked a little. "Must be _really _sacred if I'm the only one who can touch it…!" He snickered.

"Your first trial is Proof of Contract. The Paradisal Signet has been assimilated to your flesh. You must prove it by presenting the Magistralis Ensign to me." Gustavio motioned the hawk to near him. As he did so, Gustavio went on. "I will first demonstrate with Lamorak here. Then, I will test you alongside him. His Levanstral Ensign is similar to Magistralis, as they both command the winds. Though, his is to a much lesser degree." Gustavio moved aside, toward the arena's edge. The poleax's shaft was stabbed into the soil. The strong-armed bird huffed before stepping back to Lamorak and Sonic.

A bit spooked, Sonic remembered the scraping sound of metal against rock tile. The resonant "Shing!" made his eardrums rattle. But the sight of imposing bulk didn't let him shiver.

"Present yourself, if you'd please, Squire?" Gustavio gestured to the mailed hawk.

On a ball, the Squire in question spun and faced Sonic. His salute was over his chest. A sharp nod: "I am Lamorak Alcharia of Valris Sal'chiara, 8th-Term Squire to the Fanelian Knighthood Institution and special apprentice under the aegis of Chief Guardian-Knight Gustavio Macchus. Sir!"

Rigid, pompous, and very wordy, Sonic couldn't help thinking. He blinked, like he wanted to ask "Why so lengthy?", but he held his tongue. _"That's pretty characteristic of Jet…but this guy's 'not' Jet, though…?"_ That hypothesis was confusing enough to Sonic.

"Very good, Lamorak. Now, the both of you, to center ground. March!"

"Wait up! The're gonna duel?!" Marina leapt from her seat.

"I don't think so…?" Vanille poked her cheek. Kicking her feet a bit more, she added, "They shouldn't. Sir Knave's never attended Knighthood School."

"Yeah, he'd be at a serious disadvantage! Hey, Old Man!" Nimue bellowed from across the stadium floor. She was huffing steam through her ears and shaking her fist. 'What the heck are you doing?! He's _nowhere near _as skilled as Lamorak in swordsmanship! He's never held a sword before, has he?"

Sonic could feel his confidence slipping away with each of her shrill reprimands. A huge sweat drop slinked down his temple. _"Thanks for the vote of confidence…—None, whatsoever."_

"Nonsense, Little Nimue," Gustavio kept his authoritative air. "This is merely a display of inherent power. Lamorak is going to show this Knave how to awaken his Ensign."

Nimue blinked a little. Then sighed in relief. Vanille wondered if she was alright, while Marina huffed, "Aww, I wan'ned to see 'im get sliced to ribbons…!" under her breath. She threw her arms in a bratty cross.

Sonic's brow twitched upward. _"Yep. Keep those 'no confidence' votes coming…!"_ Upon redirecting his attention, Sonic caught the tail end of Lamorak snickering under his breath: "Not even worth the practice…the little simpleton." That comment grated against the blue teen's nerves; a reminiscence emanated from it. _"Oh yeah. Now _that_ would be something Jet would say—definitely. Does _no one_ have faith in me?!"_ His mindset quickly changed. _"Heh! No worries, I'm gonna show all of you how believable I am!"_

"Call upon your powers. Let your will evoke the spirit within, and spin a dervish in the palm of your hands." Gustavio had shut his eyes. His voice trembled with a stringent passion. It felt like he was preaching, to Sonic. But the hulking albatross was trusting a successful outcome.

Sonic had no idea where to start, so he began to concentrate. Hard. He equated "evoke the spirit within" with meditation through some strange means. His brain was notoriously the "strangest creature on Planet Earth," so he figured the theory could be justified. Somehow, since he "wasn't" on Earth.

The trio of Viceroys watched the pair closely. A soft breeze came through; Gawain looked to the direction of the source. He blinked, somewhat caught off guard by the swiftness in response. _"The wind…heard them? It feels like it's waiting…?"_ His luxuriant shawl bowed in the breeze, alongside the 2nd and 1st Viceroys' capes. Percival kept a stoic, expectant glare on her face. Her whiskers flinched as a sneaky gust whipped along her peplum hems. She patted it down smoothly, clearing her throat. A deep, thoughtful majesty swayed with her superior's cloak. The dark-silver lining danced; Lancelot welcomed the breeze. A gentle nod of acknowledgement preceded another gust.

Gustavio waited. His hands were at his back. His eyelids were buttoned. Breathing easy, in and out, as did his apprentice and the Knave.

Somehow, Sonic had adopted the breathing technique. His ears moved with the breezes swirling by. The green hawk's feathers did the same. A fan-shaped crest began to glow dimly on the topside of his right palm; Sonic's new plume-like crest mimicked it. Both teenaged swordsmen breathed in time with Gustavio.

"Invoke your awakening, and summon a dervish in your palms." The albatross's final instruction cued them to obey.

Without much delay, a tiny tornado spun in Lamorak's hand. Glints of his crest's power shined in it. "Levanstral, _Insurgo_," came the subsequent murmur. And a cocky smirk. Swiftly, his hands motioned in a bigger spherical movement. The breeze that obeyed blew more of the Viceroys' capes upward. In one final movement, Lamorak calmed the squall. Small songbirds in the distance flapped to the coliseum top. Vanille pointed at them, seeing the bit of struggle they had to push through. Nimue and Marina huffed at Lamorak. Clearly he was being a showoff, and they didn't like it.

Neither did the Viceroy-Knights, nor the Chief Guardian. The much older albatross snorted, "Foolhardiness never impresses me, _Little _Lamorak." The emphasis stung the hawk trainee, who winced at the degradation. Regret dispelled his Ensign's power, and an apology was bowed to him. Quick, sorry, and embarrassed.

Sonic never felt so lucky. _"But that goes for me too,"_ quipped the hedgehog's thought. His internal self nodded; externally, his eyes were still shut, lungs taking their time with the rhythm. It felt like something was imprinting itself into Sonic's psyche, but he wasn't sure what it was. _"Alright. Let's give this a try! Focus, Sonic…focus."_

Lancelot trained an expectant gaze on the blue hedgehog. He heard Lamorak click his tongue in annoyance, and soon narrowed his sights on Sonic again. He nodded again. It was gentle too, more like he was receiving permission from someone.

And Percival noted it. Silently, with a tiny smile.

Sonic brought the broadsword up to his face again. It was that same feeling from before, the time he first brought out Caliburn. He felt like he was born to wield it—which came as a shock to the blue hedgehog. He'd never held it before, much less a sword in general. All he had was his imaginary sword growing up. But this feeling: It evoked childhood memories, of his mother rocking with him, reading to him, singing and playing, bathing and eating with him. The times when his mother would cry; others when his grandmother had to baby-sit him while she was away.

He remembered on his first day of kindergarten, she was there.

He remembered on that last day of her life, she was there too. Lying, in her best colors, in a simple white and rose-gold casket. His grandmother swore that if her daughter went out, she'd "go out in honor" in respect to her memory.

Simple and clean, but soon to be laid to rest, entombed in six feet of earth. He couldn't forget that simple headstone:

"Elise the Hedgehog

"Ushered in May 24th, xx08—Departed June 9th, xx44

"'You Are Never to Be Forgotten, Never to Be Thrown Away'"

It was crowned with a camellia chalice, a long-lost doll of hers by his grandmother's courtesy, underneath a silver birch. The summer breeze shook its leaves.

Tightened muscles relaxed. Sonic's grip slackened so he could fluidly swipe the blade tip outward. As he breathed out, the wind exhaled with him. A small grayish-green glimmer crested the cut. Not enough to leave anything deeper, the near-crescent nicked off the topmost bits of grass. Capes rustled again, only more curtly. The Viceroy-Knights spoke not, nor did the Chief Guardian. In fact, surprise reigned over their faces.

Something made Gawain flush in the face, flummoxed by how such a gust could've been conjured by "a mere rapscallion." Percival blinked a little wildly herself, wondering the same thing, though more in amusement than bemusement. Lancelot didn't show an initial reaction. It was a bit delayed, like the turbulence that flew past. His brows sank ever so slowly.

Lamorak flinched away from the weak attack. His overly exaggerated recoil made Gustavio squawk at him. It was a detestable display of cowardice, he had chirred. The Sylvine Luminaria gaped at the knave. Vanille gasped, "Oh wow!" alongside Nimue's, "He's got a grasp on the technique already!" But Marina was skeptical, with her "But 'at's impossible! He ain't never had that power b'fore!" was testy even then.

Sonic's gaze beheld Lancelot unknowingly. The black hedgehog's eyes gleamed like a watery pool. Intense and focused on him in return. Jade pinned down carnelian. As unaware as he was, his breath returned to his lungs and brought him out of whatever mindset he'd been in. The songbirds perched higher up tweeted, happily in a sense; Nimue managed to catch ear of them. Before long they dove away.

"…_That _ain't fair! I demand a recount!" the raccoon girl snapped.

As little Vanille tried to soothe her, Lancelot lowered his gaze. "You can't demand a recount _for _him, Marina…" he heard the rabbit girl correct her. He sighed under his breath. _"His skill has already advanced to one of a Squire…? Most astounding, and unnerving."_

Nimue turned her eyes to the white hedgehog shyly approaching the black one. There seemed to be a one-sided conversation going on between them; Nimue made a worried face. 'Galahad…?' her mind sighed. The white hedgehog made a sharp bow to the superior taking his leave.

Gawain was the first to notice. He growled and decided to stop him. "Aye! Where might ye be off to, 1st Viceroy?" At the sight of Lancelot's halt, he cast a grim sneer. "Off to vent your dismay in private?" His sneer went from grim to mocking. "You needn't feel so disgraced, Milord. Neither you nor I could have done better than this one rapscallion here. That much I can admit." He crossed his arms. Glaring heavily, he cursed, "At least I'm man enough to, unlike _you, _Milord."

Something in that final bit tasted caustic. Percival wanted to dissent his accusation, but found herself unable. The two Squires were caught off guard by the 2nd Viceroy's comment. Lamorak snorted due to his uncertainty, with his hedgehog coordinate, Galahad, feeling the same. He had lowered his eyes, toying with Caliburn's white cloth. Gustavio knew better than anyone else how bitter Gawain was feeling. He let out a deep sigh, a little sweat drop falling from his temple.

"Okay, that's it! Is something up between you two?"

Everyone threw their sights back at said rapscallion. A puzzled look took over his face. There was also hints of annoyance, nosiness, and concern. Something the girls, including Percival, and Gustavio could pick up on. The younger girls blinked, gasping outward. Percival's ambers shied away bit by bit.

"Because you guys have been like this ever since you captured me, and I wanna know why you hate him so much, _Gawain!_"

His emphasis on the name must have made a blood vessel pop somewhere in the echidna's skull. "This detestable creature standing before you has been in search of the Sacred Broadsword for as long as Her Majesty has been absent! Needless to say, he feels himself _entitled _to such a sacred weapon!" His finger-pointing made him look childish, which made a blood vessel swell somewhere in Sonic's head. "His pride precedes his rank, and that _clearly _precedes his person! Someone like him doesn't belong _anywhere _in this hierarchy, much less this Kingdom—!"

"Sir Gawain McAüschlun, stand down," Percival ordered sharply, whipping her cape toward the back. "I will not allow you to cast such aspersions on our fellow Viceroy!" Her felid pupils narrowed. "Your remarks are laden with disrespect and _disregard _to our Viceroyalty's methodology. They are borderline _blasphemous, _2nd Viceroy. I suggest you watch your tone, especially in these notable presences."

Her dark, waspish tone stung the echidna's ego. She was speaking in regard to not only the young girls, but to the knighthood underlings, Chief Guardian-Knight Gustavio, herself, and even Sonic. The girls shivered. "Sir Percival's _really _mad, yea…?" Marina quibbled, half-snide and half-scared. Lamorak and Galahad backed away, bowing forward to her as she approached her slightly superior counterpart. They were face-to-face, though her slight vertical disadvantage failed to worry her. Gawain, stunned by her boldness, also became irritated by it.

He noticed her furious flush and gritted his teeth. "You're siding with a potential traitor, a _heathen?_"

"I will not condone your insulting _our _superior."

"He's no superior worthy of such endearing protection, Milord."

Sonic felt the air quiver. Something in him screamed danger, but he wasn't sure how to break them up. He didn't cower, but he couldn't stand between them either. Deadlocked were the two Viceroys; no one dared come between them. So Sonic resolved to follow the cue.

Gawain scoffed off her abrasiveness. "Doyen, surely you've already sided with me on this matter?"

The older albatross kept his head level. He knew he'd be called into the squabble sooner or later. He opened his eyes gently. So much that Lamorak and Galahad were surprised by it. "Such a matter should not be settled here, of all places, Viceroy. If you are in need of counsel, speak with me in the Ambassadorial Cabinet; do not desecrate these hallowed grounds with your rumbustiousness."

Sonic was in awe of the elder's coolness—in temperament. He was just waltzing off, with the two Squires at his back. They seemed to be leaving reluctantly; especially Galahad, who couldn't keep his eyes off Lancelot too long. Sonic blinked as the albatross led them away. He saw that his poleax had been abandoned. His brows tilted inward. 'Doesn't he need that? Did he forget it…?'

Nimue stood from her bench and edged closer to the Viceregal triad. None of them moved. It was a true perturbation for her and the girls: They'd never witnessed so much dishevelment between the three forces of nature. At least, not in front of their eyes. Nimue worried that Gawain and Lancelot's rift would affect the Kingdom's outer dynamics. Surrounding territories may regard the disunity as pitiable and even harmful. And in return, stop receiving positive reinforcement. Which possibly meant disbanding the Sylvine Luminaria, and the three girls losing their jobs.

Vanille trotted up and clasped onto one hand, while Marina shied behind the other. "Hey, you're not gonna keep fightin' like 'is, are ya?" the raccoon whined.

Sir Lancelot didn't resume his retreat. He seemed to be waiting.

As for Sirs Gawain and Percival, the stalemate had nullified at the Doyen General's departure. The feisty red knight was the first to turn away: He conceded to Percival, regarding Gustavio's advice. His not-much-lesser comrade turned her back, as well. Her arms taut in their cross, she noticed her pages creeping around them and dashing to Sonic. Guilt crested from her angry eyes.

"This dispute needn't any more attention than it's already gained."

Sonic and the girls leered over to the 1st Viceroy-Knight. He may have been the subject of it all, but he was able to vocalize and denounce their need to quarrel, nevertheless. His eyes were devoid of hurt or offense; in fact, they gleamed of patience and understanding. Forgiveness for his comrades, to the two Squires and his Guardian overseer, and the ever-youthful Sylvine Luminaria members. He bowed to them, who were clinging to a confused Sonic. Ever marked with grace and deep apology, he lilted, "Please pardon the unsavory display you've all witnessed. Forgive us, dearest Sylvine Pages…and Rogue Squire."

Sonic blinked wildly in the midst of the girls' acknowledging nods. Jades glimmered in the high noon sky. Time slowing, the hedgehog teen watched the head Viceroy take a modest leave: his bend held respect, careful hands keeping his cloak away. A slow walk brought him closer to leaving. Upon beginning his flight up, he kept silent.

His upward footfalls were softening. But before they disappeared, a small "How shameful," from Sir Percival snipped at Gawain's ego. The lady knight took her leave, as well. The embarrassment in her voice radiated in her cheeks. She was really ashamed of Gawain's behavior, and her ill-handled response. She'd sunk to his level and shouldn't have. Therefore, she left. Without so much as a glance back at her pages or Sonic. "Rogue Squire, please allow us to escort you back to the Castle," came her final remark. It was curt and brimming with shame. But, somehow, remained wary of maintaining respect. "Nimue, Vanille, Marina: at my heels."

The girls gulped, yelped, "Yes, Ma'am!" and pulled Sonic onto their trail. "C'mon, slowpoke, don't make 'er any more mad than she a'ready is…!" Marina grumbled as she shoved him into following.

But Sonic didn't want to abandon Gawain. Concern gleamed in his eyes as he checked back on him every couple of paces or so.

* * *

><p>Not quite as steamy-headed as before, but some time after everyone had gone, the 2nd Viceroy-Knight stood before the Doyen's poleax. He decided to take a seat in front of it and attune himself to the earth beneath. His head temperature decreased with each closing inch toward earthy-spiritual oneness. His breaths smoothed out, and he allowed his mind to become immersed in nature. The poleax began to give off a silvery glow: Unmoving and slowly helping Gawain achieve inner sanctum, fauna began to gather into the coliseum. A pair of ferrets skirted behind his back. They sniffed in his direction, but they saw that he didn't mind them. A brief tease alluded to their safety. Soon enough, a burly wolverine sauntered through an iris patch. Nonchalant of the much smaller chipmunks scurrying toward the Viceroy-Knight.<p>

A harrier perched upon one side of the ax's balance. Its caw didn't disturb him; neither did the chipmunk pair. They seemed so trusting of him that they scampered into his cross-legged lap. One last play was snuck in before they curled up, closer together, and napped there.

"It's alright"—"Be still, mighty warrior"—"Be calm"—"Let your anger wash away, young spirit"—"It's okay now, see?"

The voices of the flora and fauna were all mitigating his spirit. Everything was working together to pacify his heart, ease him out of his woes. Total relaxation ensued.

And Gawain's body didn't move much since.

_Looks Like My Hook Isn't the Only One Caught…_


	9. Event Nine

**The Wind Chronicles of Gaea**

* * *

><p><span>Event Nine<span>

This Kingdom Has…Quite a Familiar Feel to It

* * *

><p>"Sylvine Luminaria, I leave the Heir's security to you. Will you please escort him to the Household Suites in my stead? There are some matters that I need to attend to."<p>

"Aw, but Lady Percival—?" Marina whined.

"That's _Lord _Percival to you, Little Marina." The feline knight didn't turn to see her pouting face.

"Why're stickin' us with 'is weirdlin'? Why're we tour guides alluva sudden?!" Her ranting was irking her crewmates, and even Sonic and Sir Percival. "We've got important errands to run too, y'know!" She huffed, crossing her arms.

"Can we really give him a tour, Viceroy?" Vanille offered, sweet and raising her hand.

Marina plucked out every sparkle in the rabbit girl's eyes. "What're you, crazy? That's a se-cu-rur-ty hazard, ya nimrod!"

"Not in this case, Marina." The 3rd Viceroy's voice was contradictory in its softness. Her heels had stopped clacking, her footfalls completely halted. The royal plum cascading over her shoulder blades swished at the mid-step pause; now that she was inside, her cape had shortened. "This 'weirdling' happens to be the Heir to Fanelia's throne. As such, we must treat him with utmost respect and fulfill his wishes." She straightened, blinking at Sonic. "That is, if a tour is what he desires."

"Yeah, we can do it! We know this palace like the backs of our hands!" Nimue the Valiant pinned a haughty thumb to her lapel.

"Down to the tiniest specks of shiny marble!" Vanille, just as Endearing, giggled excitedly.

"But why do _we _hafta do it?!" Marina kept griping, gesturing accordingly and grandly. "Caun'tcha get Lancelot or Gawain to do it?"

"I would, personally," Percival assured her. In her infamous lecturing tone. "But we're all preoccupied with more pressing matters. Gawain is still cooling down and assisting in the Squires' training regimens, and Lancelot has taken off to an ambassadorial trip in Mercrusia, and he will not be returning until Atzü'lu's Midrift."

Sonic blinked in confusion.

"Huh? But that's almost two weeks from now, Viceroy!" Nimue was a little skittish now. She threw her hands in a ladylike clasp. "Will he be okay? Mercrusia is a long ways away…!" Vanille had done the same and was nodding vigorously.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, Nimue, Vanille. And so will our Kingdom of Fanelia." Percival stayed assuring, motherly, and ladylike. She half-curtsied to them and imparted some final instructions: "Which means the Heir will have ample time to practice more with his newly found technique." She winked both eyes at Sonic. "When you three have the time, take him to see both Doyen Gustavio and Lieutenant Miles. They will be of great assistance with the Heir's practice." She smiled, sweet as can be.

Which confused Sonic to no end. "Huh? Practice? Look, ladies, I can't stay here—and I probably should've mentioned this _way _beforehand, but we were too busy dealing with a dragon, witches, a magic sword…and donuts." He huffed a bit bitterly. It made the three girls look to one another and blink. One of Percival's brows raised. "But anyway, I've got a grandma to get back to, and a championship race to finish winning! I don't know how I got here or anything, but I'd like to kindly take my leave…y'know?"

The three girls' ears perked up at the word "grandma" and twitched a little. Bright green, sky-blue, and cocoa eyes peeked at Sonic, who decided to take a walking start. They all wailed, "Wait!" while reaching out to him. They ended up converging on where their cheeks squished together. Poor Marina was in the middle.

"A grandmother? Your grandmother is long gone."

Sonic froze in his steps. A chill shingled through his fur and down his spine. It seemed like his heart dropped into his feet. His irises quivered, muzzle steadily paling. "Wh-What…did you just…?" Nervousness made his pulse thunder.

The girls had plopped to the floor, but Percival crossed around them, classy heels clacking her precise movements. As she moved, so did her serpentine tail. "The late Fanelian Matriarch, Mother Helene Kyrie III, reigned unto her third diamond anniversary before expiring."

Sonic snapped his sights to the Sylvine Luminaria for triple reassurance. But when they hesitated, he barked at Percival, "Wait, what do you mean 'expire'?! Is she dead?! And how—when?!"

"That was all before you were born." The feline officer was stern and unwavering. Her tail swayed back and forth.

A numbness preconceived Sonic's shock. His fists fell out of form and to his sides. Her answer had thrown him into a whirl of befuddlement.

And it wasn't hard for Percival to see. A soft sigh puffed through her lips. "All will be explained at a later time, seeing as my Pages may currently be unable to answer all you may ask…?"

"What're you talking about, Viceroy?" Nimue's enthusiasm knew no bounds, it seemed. "Of course we can answer his questions! I'm a history wiz, remember? I can recite all thirty-three Canticles of the Kyrie-Ambrosial Treatise of Fanelia—in Empyrean too, _and _transliterate them into Florentine Gaean, no problem!"

Percival was impressed. "Oh, you can, can you?" Even if it sounded feigned. She had decided to take her leave once more.

As she grew farther and father away, Sonic's reflex to stop was a bit too slow. He heard Vanille giggling. "Of course _you _can, Nimue," the rabbit girl explained. "Because that's the big, fancy, _royal _name for the Matriarch's acceptance of Father Aurelius's marriage proposal…!" She burst into a fit of sneaky laughter.

"Hey! That's still an important piece of history, silly!" Nimue retorted with a twinge of sensitivity. Puffs of steam tooted from her ears.

"Yea, so? In otha' words, it's just a icky love poem, ya twit…" Marina's rewording was a bit more curt and slightly tarter than what Vanille described.

The rest of the girls' banter ebbed and flowed from Sonic's awareness, however. He was able to blink at their changes in subject, and even refocus at any name that could've referred to him. _"Okay…just get a grip, Sonic,"_ he quieted himself. _"This…_clearly_ isn't Earth…at least not the one you know."_ His eyes watched the girls chase around him, the smaller ones skirting after the whining Nimue. The smile that curled was tiny and a tad embarrassed for her. _"Just keep calm. I'm sure these three will tell me everything I want to know."_

* * *

><p>Upon relaxing into a mass of plushy cushions, Sonic heaved a sigh into the luxurious material. He hadn't really relaxed—or slept—since his dislocation. The whole Ensign bit he refused to include because he was technically knocked out. But maybe he could count it now; at that point, he didn't care, since he just wanted to sleep some more. The Sylvine Luminaria trio had been overly indulging, offering him random meal dishes, snacks, clothes, blankets, even to give him a bath. Which was exceedingly awkward, considering they all looked so young.<p>

For that last bit, they did show him where the "Fanelian Baths" were. And Sonic was very impressed by the intricate moldings, the clean shallow pools, the overall elegance and dainty touches, like the smaller bowls of scented water—which he sniffed—and the raised glass bay. He wandered around the pools, all too carefully, and peeked beyond the frost-edged panes. As far as he could see, there were hills, terraces, and even a forest further off. Then, a striking mountain range. He wasn't sure from where he was, but Sonic could've sworn he saw some of them floating about.

As Sonic followed the Luminaria trio around, each girl took a turn explaining things. Nimue had a sneaky suspicion that Sonic was the type of guy who could eat a cartload of food, so she showed him around the Castle's Dining Hall. The first thing he saw, besides the painstaking wood-paneled double doors, was the massive chandelier: Nimue's personal favorite, the entire set consisted of a central "body" and three "legs," which branched throughout the rotunda. Their rich, kaleidoscopic colors took Sonic's breath away. "So many colors…they're actually cohesive and cool-looking!" Like stars, the facets twinkled in the steady sunlight. Strangely, it felt like it was later in the day to Sonic, as if hour upon hour had gone by. Although that was probably the case, Sonic had a feeling something was off about it. "Hey, A—…I mean, Nimue?" The hedgehog teen was still getting used to the different names; luckily, he caught himself. "Do you, uh, have the time?"

The pink hedgehog spun on a toe and blinked at him. "The time? Let's see!" Her peppy skips led her to a grandfather clock that wasn't too far off. The room looked like a multipurpose space: One half was for eating and the other looked like a ballroom. Nimue peered into the tall clock's brass face, blinked a little, and giggled. On that same toe, she showed Sonic an indicatory finger that ticked at each pause. "It—is—First Diurne—my good sir!"

But Sonic blinked in confusion. "First…Diurne? Umm…?" Then, he took a glance at the clock for himself. Carefully, he spotted the fine-crafted hands. Cut precisely and ever-accurate, it appeared to be the first hour of the day, past noon. _"It looks like it's one o'clock, but it feels like three…?"_ Sonic made a thoughtful face. _"Time really must move slower here."_

"Alright! Away, to the Garden Pleasance!" Nimue chanted.

"Bu' we jus' came from 'at way, Nimue!" But the raccoon girl seemed exasperated. "Ya draggin' us 'round in circles, fo' crepes' sake!"

"Well then, where _should _we go next, little genius?" The slightly older and taller girl prodded the younger's forehead with a finger. Sparks seemed to fly between the two butting heads. Vanille, giggling out of embarrassment, was trying to get between her two comrades.

Until Sonic spoke up to them: "I'd like to go to a place where I can sleep." He stole a glance at both Nimue and Marina. All three girls blinked at him. "Doesn't matter where. As long as I can be comfortable, and clear my head." Sonic had crossed his arms over his chest. He seemed to be waiting, like a good guest, and hoping he didn't sound too rude. The girls were a bit stunned by his reticent tone.

But the brave Nimue smiled grandly at it. "Okay! Sure thing!" she chuckled. "I know just the right place!"

And there Sonic was. In a heap of red pillows that were all-too-reminiscent of a pincushion. His nose twitched at the rosy aroma. Everything about it reminded him of a perfume Amy would wear for him. The pink hedgehog he'd been made aware of was already so different from Amy: While Amy grew to become obsessed with him, Nimue was a more big-sister figure to Marine and Cream's doppelgangers. As her title suggested, Nimue the Valiant was indulgent (except in an overprotective way), outgoing, and cute as a button. Her comrades, Marina and Vanille, were also just like their modern personas—or even more Robust and Endearing.

Nimue had brought out a large quilt and covered Sonic with it. The blue hedgehog didn't stir. Which made Nimue smile. Vanille showed Marina a playful "Shh!", which was rebutted with a tomboyish wink.

"He's been through a lot today, so I'll let him nap in my bed."

The younger girls agreed. After Vanille nodded with more vigor, Marina's eyes fell upon Sonic. His sleeping face had a twinge of loss in it. Something in it looked sad; a coy pink allowed itself to tinge her snowy muzzle.

There were things about all the new characters he'd met that were radically different; there were some that were oddly unchanged. And it only made more questions formulate. But his grandmother's unexpected, and unknown, death was what threw him for the biggest loop.

* * *

><p>Gilt brocades graced the neck of his coal steed. At a healthy trot, the stallion didn't seem to mind towing the fairly small coach. Polished navy-oyster was unmistakably rich and genuine, crafted by the most desirable pearl-smiths in the country. Working with massive hunks of wall straight from the Mausolea of Viole, the mister smith and his wife were particular about details, just like their customers. The lady-smith made sure the shades of color, texture, thickness, brilliance—all were perfect. The oyster caves were far to the east, the upper border between Titanic Plains and Hesroma Sound. Internal moistness contributed to the pearls' malleability. And especially after a perfect mine, the pearl-smiths could carve patterns and shave out better-quality veneers.<p>

So, the coach's navy pearl was considered his best work. The lady smith's nitpicky tendencies had its advantages, it seemed. Even if Sir Lancelot was nowhere near as nitpicky.

A patrol of four royal guardsmen trotted in a cowbell formation around the carriage. Watchful eyes peered out every now and then to spot any unwanted passersby. The black stallion snorted quietly.

"We should be reaching the Fassa Thoroughfares within the next Diurne, Milord."

Lancelot looked up from his work to see the sky: still blue, still breezy. He couldn't quite catch the scent of water, but he took a moment to smell the nearby wildflowers. Suddenly, his nose twitched. He lowered the parchment, which snaked over his feet. "Very good. Could one of you fetch that snippet of peppermint off the road for me?"

The patrolmen just beyond the carriage veil made curious, confused faces. "Ahh…Sir, we beg your pardon?"

"There is a pluck of peppermint off to the left. We're passing it, so please hurry and get it."

The left patrolmen galloped off the road to find the plant. Unwittingly trampling over the other flowers, he went straight for what he thought was the peppermint. His ineptitude in botany bogged his judgment, so he brought it back with hesitation. The translucent veil parted only for a moment; the pause that followed made his guard's hands quiver.

"…Thank you, Corporal."

A tiny gulp knotted down his throat. Atop his head tufted ears twitched, stunned by his correct guess. "Ah, much obliged, Milord…but what're you going to do with it?"

Careful hands bagged the fresh stems into a chiffon satchel. "Why, brew tea out of it, of course." And in a streamline transition, he went right back to reading.

His black steed neighed, as if the answer was obvious. The Corporal tilted a bashful nod, and adjusted his visor so that it masked the embarrassed flush. His bushy red-squirrel tail flinched.

Sunlight prickled the wafting veil. It was less navy than the coach itself, but the glistening drape was an added touch on the lady pearl-smith's behalf. Lancelot had personally bartered nearly every piece of gold he owned for the carriage; he made sure the man and wife were set for the rest of their lives.

* * *

><p>"Mail's here!" Little Vanille cried out, an old-gold envelope in hand.<p>

Nimue jogged over while stuffing a couple more envelopes into her messenger bag. "Ooh, where from?" she craned her head over the rabbit's shoulder. Vanille blinked at the very splotchy, gapless scribble and looked to Nimue for reassurance. A twitch crooked the hedgehog's smile. "Well, I know whose shaky handwriting _that _is, even without reading the name…!"

"Is that for me?"

Nimue and Vanille perked up to the new voice. In the doorway, a short golden-yellow fox was wiping at his forehead, underneath a goggle pair. His brown coveralls looked splotchy all their own, with coppery oil and a few nicks and scuffs. Maybe those makeshift patches not only fixed the problem, but were perhaps the most colorful details on him. His smile was on the shy side, mostly due to the indecipherable signature. "Looks like Old Man Nostramazakh has struck again?"

"Yep." A sweat drop plopped down from Nimue's temple.

"Hi, Miles!" Vanille waved cutely.

A tiny blush made its way across the boy's nose. "Eh, _Ave Diurné,_ Vanille. Hmm…!" He latched a wrench onto his utility belt before seeing her make her way over to him.

"Ugh, it's about time you came out of your room, little sir," Nimue remarked a bit smartly. But in the biggest sisterly way, borderline motherly. "All you do is tinker around in there! You barely come out to breathe—fresh air! And window breeze doesn't count, you know!"

"Well, I can't help being so busy, Nimue," the boy shrugged. "The Guymelef fleets need to stay in tip-top shape. Doyen's orders."

"But no one's piloting them right now, silly!" Nimue knocked against Miles's forehead, just beneath the goggles. She puffed a cheek at his whine.

"Come and pick flowers with me sometime, 'kay?" Vanille's offer was so sweet and tenderhearted. The activity seemed like the very opposite of what Miles would be doing for hours on end.

Considering the offer, Miles took the gold envelope gently. The rabbit girl hummed, her head and eyes bowed, and body swishing her skirt hems to and fro. He was able to excite her by taking up the offer. She, in return, nodded vigorously. "Let me see what the Old Man needs first, okay?"

"Okay!" She grinned.

Just before Miles could start opening the letter, Nimue spoke up. "Hey, Vanille, where'd Marina go?"

"…_She's supposed to be helping us! Oh, where'd she run off to…?"_

An anchor-shaped satchel waited beside Marina's fidgeting feet. Her impatient huffs were soft, annoyed by how peacefully Sonic was sleeping. While he slept his worries away, Marina and her fellow messengers had to report mail to different Castle facilities, sending and retrieving, ripping up and down and all around the big hallways. The Fanelian Castle grounds were huge, and she didn't know how any of the in-house staff could stand it. She felt especially bad for the ones responsible for keeping them prim and proper. She even had sympathy for the Castle guards, the underling Squires Galahad and Lamorak, Doyen Consul-General Gustavio, and even the three Viceroys. Sirs Percival, Gawain, and Lancelot seem to tread the corridors the most.

And with that, she figured she didn't have that much room to complain. They didn't complain, so why should she? An inner strength was sparked within the raccoon girl, complete with a pumped fist.

Sonic let out a light snore.

"Wait, the Fanelian Heir has been found?!" Miles yelped from the lower room.

And Marina overreacted. The poor girl threw her hands everywhere in a terrible flinch. The stool she sat on rocked back and couldn't balance her anymore. "Wah-ah-ah-ah—Oww!"

Sonic awakened, sluggishly despite the near-simultaneous surprises.

"Hold on! Where is he?!" the fox boy yelped again.

"Well, he's _very _nearby, if _that's _what you're asking…!" Nimue answered sneakily.

Vanille giggled with her. "Yeah, he's here! Napping in Nimue's bed…so you gotta be real quiet. 'Kay?" She pressed a finger against Miles's lips. The boy blinked at the brazen move, his blush returning with a vengeance. He acknowledged it by nodding a little.

Marina whined. She didn't want to be caught slacking on the job. Her hands and knees dragged her around the floor, and her eyes darted around, looking for a hiding place. Soon enough, she dived into the pillows and hid as best she could. But her ringed tail poked out, curled with nervousness.

"Ngh…? Marina? What are you doing?" Sonic wondered, rubbing at each eye.

"Shh-huh! Do ya _want _'em to fin' me, ya twit?" That ringed tail flailed about angrily.

"Wha…? But they already found you."

"Bah!" Marina threw her head out of the pile and saw Nimue, Vanille, and Miles, each with questioning looks. The pink hedgehog raised an eyebrow before smirking sneakily. But the raccoon girl five years her junior whined even louder. "Eh-hey! What're ya lookin' at me like 'at for?!"

"What're you doing in here, Marina?" Nimue asked, bell sleeves crossed over her sky-blue ruffles. "Trying to get some _'alone time' _with the Heir?"

"Nuh-uh! Why ya talkin' crazy, Nimue? _I _wouldn'tsneak off from _our _duties as messenge's _jus' _to peep on him while he was sleepin'…?!" She huffed bitterly. Basket-weave sleeves had crossed over her chest, as well.

But the girl had just incriminated herself. And apparently, everyone else had caught on to the folly before she did: Vanille stifled a giggle. Sonic's reaction wasn't all too flattering; _"That's _not_ creepy…!"_ he drawled. Nimue clucked haughtily, "Ha. Hah. Thought. So," wagging a finger in time with each word.

"Hey! No fair! I wasn't—honest!" the raccoon whined while diving back into the pillow pile. Her ringed, bushy tail was frazzled with embarrassment. Vanille decided to hop over and sweetly poke at the tail. But it batted back at her defensively. The rabbit griped a bit, defending herself against it.

"So…this is the one, hmm?"

Sonic dragged his sights away from the strange spectacle when he heard the somewhat familiar voice. Their eyes met. But Sonic was greeted by a big pair of goggles. A sweat drop clambered down his jawline. "Umm…you don't need to be so close…!"

"Nonsense, Knave!" the fox boy interjected, a bit overly grand for someone his age. "I want to go over _every inch _of you, so that I can verify you…make sure you're who the Old Man says you are…!" The hulking spectacles magnified the boy's eyes from Sonic's view. A bit too invasively, Miles started to examine him: from measuring his limbs with a tape measure and probing his ears, nose, and mouth to checking his reflexes with a tiny wrench and pressing an ear to the hedgehog's chest, Sonic prayed the boy knew what he was doing. With the end of an inspection came a confirming nod. "Hmm…seems tall. Seems to hear, smell, and speak fair enough. Seems to have good reflexes. And his insides sound alright." He was pocketing the tiny probe, wooden tongue press, tape measure, and wrench.

"So, does that all mean anything…?" Sonic asked, just as plainly skeptical as Nimue looked.

"Well, put simply, it could…if Escaflowne verifies it for us."

"Huh? You mean that big pet-dragon?"

"Gah! He isn't a 'pet,' clueless Knave!" The boy had suddenly gotten defensive. "He is the ingenious brainchild to the ancient, and well-respected, Ispano Tribe, the very tribe _your _ancestors hailed from! Escaflowne is the perfect marriage between biology, magic, and technology—as are all the dragons of the Draconian Aerie. He is the Aerie's Tempest Dragon, and only a wielder of the Sacred Broadsword Caliburn, imbued with the Magistralis Ensign is permitted to commission him!"

The intensity of the boy's explanation kind of made sense to Sonic. The "Tails" he knew was always passionate about anything technological, even if it was remotely so. And if his "Miles" knew what this "Miles" was talking about, his best guess would be seeing both fox boys geek out about it. What a strange, twin-like bond they'd shared, Sonic couldn't help shaking his head.

Miles patted a fist into his palm before showing Sonic a lecturing finger.

"Uh-oh…!" Nimue shrugged. "Here comes 'Part 2'…Blegh!" She spun on a heel and plugged a pinky into each ear.

"But I won't be explaining it here, if that helps." Miles smiled, cool and cute as can be.

Sonic gave him a confused look. As if to ask "Why not?". Vanille had plucked Marina out of the pillow pile by the tail and was bickering with her, when Miles chuckled. The smaller girls blinked at him; as Vanille giggled in return, Marina bubbled a cheek.

* * *

><p>"It would be much more feasible for Escaflowne himself to explain it to you."<p>

Miles was leading the way to wherever he was off to. Sonic, Vanille, Marina, and the trailing Nimue ended up following the fox. Majestic columns, fanciful balustrades, and whimsical tapestries were combined into the corridor's display. Reds, purples, and white were in most places as gold and jewels, blues and taupe, and porcelain or marble. Everywhere Sonic looked, everything was spick-and-span, but things like old weapons and books were left as they were. Sonic stopped to notice a line of framed papers. Each one bore tiny, scribbled lettering, and Sonic wondered how anyone could read it. But they ran down each page, like Chinese calligraphy. He counted them, and just as soon found himself over ten. He flinched, blinking wildly, and marched away like a toy soldier.

"Here! This is the Aerie's Hospice." Miles was pushing back the armored doors. "This is just a temporary roost, so I can't say for sure if Escaflowne is here…" he admitted, scratching the back of his head.

Beyond the doors was a barn-like interior. Metal and wooden rafters stood at each side, and a pulley system seemed to work all the way around the room. Not-too-rickety planks made up scaffolding at four different spots. The middle was open, the roof spacious and clear, and strange tracks ran in the floor, as if for a catapult. Across from them was a much bigger sliding door. It was closed, latched shut.

Sonic wandered in, shuffling through the floor's thatch.

"Escaflowne! Are you in here?" Miles called with a cupped hand. "Your master's here!"

"Whoa, wait. _Master?_" Sonic raised an eyebrow at the boy. Turning to him made all the color drain from his face. Froze him solid, scared him stiff.

There was something staring him dead in the face. A featureless obsidian mask. Saffron eyes looked like they were painted on; they were pearly, wide, downright scary.

Sonic struggled to catch his breath.

There was nothing else on that mask. Only those catlike saffron eyes, with circular saffron irises and just-as-circular pupils. Gawping at him, motionless and overly focused.

"W-W-What…? Is…? That?!" Sonic crept away from the black porcelain face. Before long, he'd tripped onto his backside, and was pointing a feverish finger at it. "And _why _is it looking at me like that?!"

The inverted-teardrop mask tilted to one side. Almost at a ninety-degree angle. Glimmering eye marks flickered between whole and semicircles. Like they were blinking slowly.

It only made Sonic squeal and grovel towards Miles, who'd trotted over to greet the mysterious new entity. The blue hedgehog repetitive "What is that?!" while cowering behind the fox boy dumbfounded him—especially since Sonic was considered the Kingdom's "Heir." Questioning if he had ever seen a dragon before, Miles shook his head after smoothing a hand over his face. He sighed roughly, "You are being _extremely _rude right now, you know that?"

But the bizarrely birdlike wyvern cocked its head from side to side. Its long neck's feathers bristled. It seemed to be blinking again. Curiously.

In a matter-of-fact tone, Miles went on to explain, "'This' just happens to be a dragon, clueless Knave. This dragon's name is Bastet, the Nocturne Dragon, of the Draconian Aerie. And _she _happens to be curious about you, is all."

Sonic's spines stiffened. A nervous smile quirked a lip's corner. "Th-That—That—_That _is a 'she'?!"

Saffron irises constricted, the upper "lids" of her eyes slanting inward. Agitation?

Sonic squeaked again. "Now, she's mad at me?!"

Nimue, Vanille, and Marina all shrugged. "You kept addressing her as an 'it.' Why wouldn't she be mad at you?" Nimue huffed. The Junior Messengers did the same.

"Wha—? Wait a minute, hey!" But that critical gaze beheld the blue hedgehog, and it silenced him instantly. Such a serious stare: If looks could kill, Sonic would've died two times over, already. Terrified jades couldn't turn away from the angry, glasslike ambers. The hedgehog gulped loudly.

"I think you should apologize now, clueless Knave." Tails wagged a finger at Sonic. Not bothered by the hedgehog-dragon deadlock, he went on with, "Bastet is a crucial member of the Aerie, since she operates well at night and as a navigator. Her special mask, alone, contains traces of a miraculous substance, which responds to Gaea's magnetic fields. Essentially, Bastet's face can act like a compass. She can control its responsiveness subconsciously, and she can even point out any direction on the Compass of Seïhl'dr!"

The dragon's snakelike neck made the mask bob up and down: A nod. A bit slow and menacing, but a silent acknowledgement to the truth behind Miles's explanation. Although, her eyes never turned away from Sonic's.

"Also, you should apologize simply due to her crucial companionship with Sir Percival. Bastet _is _personally commanded by the 3rd Viceroy-Knight, after all." Miles's shrug overflowed with mind-numbing obviousness. The Messenger Trio nodded grandly in agreement. "Yea, 'cas she's the bes' dragon eve'!" Marina cheered, hands in the air. "Yay!" little Vanille wasn't too far behind.

A cheerful expression overtook the dragon's face, now. Upturned semicircles denoted happiness and cheer, suddenly. Even giddy tweets trilled from an unknown place in the mask. Assuming the "mouthpiece" had vents of some kind, Sonic watched Miles and the girls pet Bastet. None of them seemed unnerved by her appearance. In fact, she made silly expressions with the featureless mask. Which wasn't truly a mask, but her face.

"That 'mask'…is her face?" Sonic was more than confused, at this point. "And she can smile, frown…and make faces with it…?" The color drained from his own face. _"Freaky…so freaky…!"_

One last curious glance from Bastet sent Sonic's mind into a maelstrom. Of complete unconsciousness. And utter incomprehensibility of anything that just happened.

_So Much that It's Downright Creepy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Quick Notes:<strong> Here are my English translations to a few more Gaean words/phrases:

Atzü'lu's Midrift - lunar period where Gaea's red moon, Atzü'lu, reaches the middle of the sky

Diurne - Gaea's equivalent to an Earth day's 24 hours, but slightly longer. In that respect, _Ave Diurné _/ "Ahv Dee-ur-nay" literally means "Good day (to you)."


	10. Event Ten

**The Wind Chronicles of Gaea**

* * *

><p><span>Event Ten<span>

What Does All This History…Have to Do With Me?

* * *

><p>It felt like daytime didn't want to leave the Kingdom of Fanelia. But, finally, swirls of departing pinks waved farewell to deepening blues. Before the sun could completely set, last-minute preparations were made—inside, outside, and beyond Fanelia's walls. Small shops and eateries in the Beaux Esprits were closing up. Marketplace vendors had set off with their goods, back home to families of their own. Pathways were lit all over, as dutiful shop owners and lower-ranked sentries nicked flints together into the avenues' oil lamps. Smithies locked up, in-home businesses did the same, but nighttime places stayed open and welcomed the night owls.<p>

Grand wings spanned from a Castle spire. Swiftly following sounded a sweet lullaby, as if to rock the city's children to sleep.

Higher-end guardsmen exchanged shifts. Hawkeyed watchmen monitored the Kingdom's Ramparts, or defensive walls. Torchlight blazed at the city-state's only guarded entrance, the southwestern Euboea Belvedere, and along its welcoming bridge. The bridge continued past the iron gates, overshooting an underground outer rim before crossing onto solid ground. Underneath was a bow of torchlight, leading to a single entrance from both sides: Emblazoned onto the wrought-iron bars was the Fanelian Kingdom's crest, that perilous dragon-serpent twisting unto itself. Bronzed metal glared out. A subtle shimmer hid under the incandescence.

Far beyond Fanelia's Ramparts, Mercrusia welcomed the foreign 1st Viceroy-Knight and his royal caravan. Taking the same precautions as Fanelia, Mercrusian envoys greeted Lancelot with an almost musical _"Ave Vespa,"_ exchanging handshakes and praising his safe arrival. Just south of the Fassa Thoroughfares, Mercrusia was a sister-city to both Asturia and Fanelia, as the "youngest" amongst the three. Each city-state worked in tandem to ensure mainland security. Most of Gaea's most well-renowned figures hailed from one of these great cities.

It was also the last city before travelers could wander out to Xeed Coast, or possibly to hamlets in scattershot encounters. Otherwise, the southernmost outcrops of Titanic Plains would leave anybody meandering.

* * *

><p>Back at the Fanelian Castle, candle sconces burned in a cozy alcove. Translucent drapes hung over a rounded chaise longue. It was fuchsia, trimmed in taupe, and somewhat firm to the feel. Books were stacked by its little front feet. One stack looked taller than the other; piles for "Read" and "Yet-to-Read," perhaps? Partitioned from the rest of the room, 3rd Viceroy Percival snuggled against the chaise's back underneath satiny blankets. Gaean script was scribbled along all the books' spines, one translating to "Sacred Credo of the Docile Woodlands", another "Encyclopedic Fanelian Acquisitions, Selbadeiran Reign", and four smaller "Psalms of Virtue," each of "Courage," "Temperance," "Prudence," and "Justice." The one in Percival's hands was named "Monarchal Diaries: Mother Larynn Selbadeir - Mother Helene Kyrie," apparently the one she was most engrossed in. Not too far from the end, Percival paused. Her citrine irises reflected the candlelight.<p>

"This tome reflects the blessings and hardships brought upon each Fanelian Ruler. From the first Queen ever bestowed the status, to the last recorded…there's been centuries'-worth of Monarchs. Up till the first Kyrie…?" She thought for a moment. Going by recollection, Sonic—the mysterious rapscallion-turned-Fanelian Heir with a strange memory lapse—looked a bit like said Queen. She didn't want to confirm such a likeness without consulting the Doyen and Lieutenant General first. Both the albatross and little fox were well-observed regarding Fanelia's extensive history. An extraneous look from the old historian, Nostramazakh, would also prove invaluable. 'Surely, Escaflowne can verify this, as well? The boy's Proof of Contract is valid, by both the Paridisal Signet and Sacred Broadsword.' She closed her eyes. The book in her hands sank into her lap. 'Now, all that's left is for the Tempest Dragon, himself, to decide.' She stole a glance through her curtains and waited.

Firm knocks clacked upon the outside door. "Milord Percival? You have a visitor: The Heir seeks your counsel."

A familiar voice. It was a Castle guardsman. "Oh? Alright, thank you. I will let him in." As well as another friendly heat signature.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to my Suite, promising Heir."<p>

A gypsy's charm could be found in every nook of Percival's bedroom. Glass beads and gossamery strands webbed the vaulted ceiling. The first antechamber looked like a waiting area. Short tables held different-colored bottles. Purely decorative; there was nothing on or in the flasks. Doilies looked old and papery. Even more colorful scarves ran across the side- and tea tables. A bone china tea set lied in wait for a thirsty guest. Beyond the middle area was a mystery: Heavier gossamer cut off visual access into the next room, which was Percival's actual sleeping quarters.

The 3rd Viceroy instructed Sonic to sit down with her. The china waited, somewhat anticipating anything the hedgehog could possibly request. _Baípa_, _lyumyul_, and even _yirsar'lh_ were offered, but Sonic declined them all (merely because he didn't know what any of them were). Nonetheless, Percival helped herself to one of the hot beverages.

"Now then. What brings you here, Squire Sonic?"

The giggle that capped her question made Sonic wonder a little bit. "Hey, don't laugh at my name. There's nothing wrong with it, is there?"

"No, I'm merely not used to hearing such…vibrant christenings. Forgive my rudeness, sir." She lulled her laughter, elegant gloved fingers at her lips. Her whiskers twitched at their upturn.

A sweat drop fell down Sonic's jawline. "I guess." His eyes brought his attention toward a golden candelabra, a bigger glass marble under each extending arm. "Anyway, I wanted to meet up with you, so you could answer some questions for me."

Percival blinked at him. Daintily, she placed her rich-blue demitasse back into its cradle. "Were my Luminaria Pages unable to provide you information?"

"No, uhh…actually, I never got to ask them. Since I had a rocky run-in with Bastet—_your _dragon, right?" A sharp gulp denoted the blue hedgehog's nervousness. "But I apologized immensely, and I think I'm on okay terms with her now…?" Defensive hands waved with the show of a twitchy smile. 'Or I hope so, at least!'

A tiny smile. "Ah, I see." She took another sip. After a hearty swallow, she resumed. "You are still curious about your origins, your likeness to this Kingdom's sovereignty, yes?" Warmed citrines leered up to see Sonic's curious jades. Upon his confirming nod, she went on again. "In that case, I believe I should start from the beginning, a beginning in fairly recent history," she began to explain. She put down her drink and sauntered back through the gossamer drapes.

The room's candlelight flickered upon her exit. An ethereal vibe had wafted away. It made Sonic blink a little. He took a moment to look around: More whimsical glassware, more doting tea sets, doilies and runners protected precious knickknacks from rusting to the shelves. A teeny palm-sized book was on the table corner closest to him. But he wasn't inquisitive enough to try reading it—seeing that it was in a different language.

"Here we are."

Sonic threw his sights back to the books stacked in the felid knight's arms. Carefully, she placed it between Sonic's and her seat. As she seemingly paged through each one, a sweat drop shivered from his temple. "We're not going through _all _of them, end to end, are we?" he chuckled at the end.

But nimble fingers turned leaflets back and forth. She went from book to book doing this, flipping to sections that may be of use for then and later on. A dark-green spine was held open to a page featuring an overly intricate pattern. Sonic peered over it, and for a moment he could discern the shape of a gemstone. He blinked a little at it.

"We will only review what may answer your questions the closest," Percival told him upon opening the last book. By that time, three books surrounded her lap, his lap, and a couple more rested on the coffee table. "The articles I've found may help in answering your questions." She reached back over for the dark-green tome.

Sonic found himself sliding closer to her. Almost like a child wanting to read along, he peered over her shoulder. A bit unnerved by his closeness, the lady-knight's whiskers frizzled. "Is that an Ensign symbol, Percival?" The coy hedgehog pointed at the page's large inlay.

Percival smirked a little. "Yes, it is. One of the oldest to exist."

"Ensigns can age, too?"

"Yes, but not through the same principles as we Earthborn. Ensigns are ethereal forces that cooperate with us. We Earthborn utilize them as mediums between ourselves, Gaea, and the Gods. These powers come in many varieties—as vast as the Earthwork itself!" She giggled.

Sonic could tell she was getting excited. In spite of his confusion, he fueled her zeal by asking more questions. He didn't have any idea what "Earthborn" were; he assumed it was a term similar to "Mankind" back on Earth. And if these Ensigns were as various as the elements, how many were there? Hundreds? Thousands? But then again, the old-timer albatross mentioned something about the Magistralis Ensign symbolizing royalty. Now, Gods were being introduced? All of it was making Sonic's head swirl.

With the books Percival had pulled out, she was able to explain a few things: Ensigns were apparently created from Fay, those little light creatures just like from the Arthurian tales his mother would read to him. It took a hundred of them to create the four major Ensigns—one of which he bore, himself.

"You, Sir Sonic, have been granted use of the Magistralis Ensign through both the Paridisal Signet and the Sacred Broadsword, Caliburn. Through the Signet, you've proven your heart and motives are wholesome and good. Through Caliburn, you've proven yourself worthy to wield him and uphold the Monarchy's legacy." She nodded a hearty, thoughtful sigh. "Just as I, Gawain, and Lancelot did."

"You were all accepted by your Ensigns?" Sonic blinked a little.

"Yes. Through the graces of the Paridisal Signet, Doyen Gustavio contracted the Pyracantha Ensign to me, and in passing my trial with Laevetein, the Sacred Rapier…I was inducted into the Fanelian Noble Forces."

"But—you're not that much older than me, right?! I mean, you're so young and, and _beautiful!_ And you're a Viceroy, too? That's a lot to juggle!"

Percival was caught off guard by the comment. She wasn't expecting such a frank sweetness from him, of all people. The books in her lap waited as he continued on how such a pretty young lady like herself got into the Kingdom's military. Not that being a girl had anything to do with it, he had to remind her, but the fact that they shared the teen age group baffled him. "You're sixteen, right?" she heard him ask, pointing at her. But she corrected him, shaking her head, "Not quite, I am less than a year shy of it." Her smile was cute somehow; maybe all the more so, now that Sonic realized she was a bit younger than him.

'Then, that means…?' Sonic thought for a moment. Candlelit jades wandering away a little.

* * *

><p>'<em>If my guess is correct…?'<em>

A well-crafted globe stood. The waters were painted crisp azures. Continents in realistic prairie greens, mountainous browns, calm snows and steely tundra. Assumed borders were dotted minimally. That belt of hulking mass served as the sole continent, and livable area, with its "heart" most colorful. The top and bottom hemispheres were most frigid. The brazenness of the arm strongly differed from the globe's porcelain daintiness.

Its writing was clear enough to read. 1st Viceroy Lancelot took a good look at it before settling into bed. Daybooks littered his bed, alongside him was a writing mount, where he'd scribble notes and addendums for the morning's meeting. The navy feather danced as he wrote. Candlelight allowed him to see better, but his tablet was right under the red and green moons' light. He dipped his quill into the inkhorn before proceeding again. A teacup sat near the night table's edge.

_ 'Lancelot must be my age…'_

* * *

><p>Across the rotunda, in the Household Suites, Gawain was meditating again. He preferred most of his clothes removed for the process. With enough mind power, he could imagine sitting over a volcano's mouth—and the perspiration that'd result could soak through and distract him. Down to modest breeches, he sat in lotus position on a dirt patch. Easy breaths, solid stature. Not at all uncomfortable with it. His buff chest heaved every now and then. Seemingly with great concentration, Gawain got up and poised himself, as if ready to perform.<p>

_ '…And Gawain is seventeen?'_

He hummed as he motioned into a set of stances. The moves were strong but elegant, quick but fluid. His cream-and-brown breeches shifted with the fancy footwork. The deep green stonework reflected sconce light off its bronzed Celtic curls and knots. 'All will be well with the Knave, I suppose.' His mind sighed. Dispelling his doubts, he took his place back on the earthy plot.

* * *

><p>"Despite our ages, our responsibilities are indeed heavy but not intolerable." Percival took another sip of her hot beverage. It smelled of chocolate and hazelnuts somehow to Sonic.<p>

"But…! You guys are teenagers just like me! You shouldn't be bogged down by all this responsibility! There's a world out there to explore—and you can have fun while doing it, too! …This job's gotta be stressful, right?"

"You are indeed correct, Squire Sonic." Her serious tone created an atmosphere of presentiment around them. What was left of her drink slithered down the cup's inner walls. A dark brown pool barely completed the bottom ring. "But you've overlooked a glaring overall importance in that truth: Our duties in protecting this world serve to preserve it, so that explorers and aspirers may have a world to love. Where there's no need to fear or assume or doubt. This Earthwork is the only one we have. So we, ones graced under the Paradisal Signet, must preserve it, protect it till we cannot anymore."

Sonic wanted to combat the ideology the Viceroy presented, but something stopped him. His understanding in regards to the lady-knight's "protect to preserve" reference was not quite on par with hers. It seemed a tad extreme, what with appointing teenagers such masterful positions and relying on them because of it. Kingdoms usually appointed older people to power, didn't they? This exceeded child labor, in Sonic's opinion. And what exactly were they protecting this world from? Everything seemed to flow wonderfully; from what Sonic had seen upon arriving, everyone looked content, things felt normal.

"We are truly happy where we are, Squire Sonic." A reminiscent glaze was caught in her eyes. "We're proud of where we are in our lives. We've earned these honors, and we intended to uphold them not only for the Kingdom, but for the world." A solemn nod. "It's all we can do, here on this ephemeral plane. Until we are called to Paradise, that is."

It felt like Percival's wise smile flew Sonic to the moon. It also made a twinge of guilt pluck at his heartstrings. 'You all shoulder this responsibility? With such pride and resilience? It's crazy, but…?' He spotted Percival flipping through a different book. It was almost black in color. 'She's right for feeling what she feels. And I'm sure Lancelot and Gawain feel the same way…?' Although, the altercation between the aforementioned Viceroys was recalled. 'Jeez, at least, I hope so!'

"There is one final task you must complete, promising Heir."

Green wanderers blinked out of their lacking focus and turned to the black tome's page. More than just a picture, Sonic marveled the artistry that went into the dragon's lifelike details. The ebon scales almost looked like snakeskin, and something mystical glinted in those clear reptilian pupils. It had a more organic appearance than Escaflowne, however. Realizing it made him blink a little.

"You must follow through with Moloch's Oath in order to ascend the Throne."

"Whoa, what?!"

"Your encounter with Escaflowne was driven by fate. And to gain total partnership with him, you must take Moloch's Oath. This is Moloch the Fen Dragon."—She showed him the dragon again.—"He was the first Draconian ever to bond with an Earthborn. Fables tell us how Moloch met an Ispano Tribesman hundreds of years ago. The most prevalent one is called 'Draconian Trust.'" She flipped to a seemingly correct page number and showed Sonic some illustrations. "It described how said Ispano freed Moloch from a sand trap set by backwoods thieves. They fought them off together, and through that act of selflessness Moloch pledged eternal loyalty to the Ispano Tribesman. It is this promise between Draconian and Earthborn that allows us to form partnerships with other dragons, for Moloch is an ancestor to all of them. Alluding to his nature, Moloch could very well be the Father of all Dragons." Sonic spotted a demure excitement in Percival's explanation. "And to have pledged eternal loyalty to the Ispano is astounding in itself; if not for the Ispano, your lineage may have never risen to power."

Sonic gave her some astounded blinks of his own. "Whoa, for real?" He pulled up another book. Eager to learn more about his "lost heritage," he looked to Percival for translation: Once his eyes hit the page, he'd become completely mind-boggled. She giggled out of embarrassment for him. With the incredibly dark-purple tome in hand, Percival continued to satiate Sonic's hunger for answers.

_ "…Indeed," she had answered. "Moloch's trust in the Ispano Tribe is what made it famous, trustworthy, a crux in the Worldly Balance. It is _your _bloodline that safeguards this Kingdom's peace and prosperity, promising Heir."_

Like a student who'd just memorized a lesson, Sonic cheered. "Cool! I—think—I get most of what you're saying! Wow, I can see why you get excited over this stuff, Percival!" Sonic laughed a bit clumsily. "It's fun learning about fun things!"

The informal address made the lady-viceroy huff a nervous sigh, ears slumping downward and crooked smile twitching her whiskers. 'He looks just like a happy child,' she couldn't help saying to herself. A modest patience reentered her countenance as she picked up another barrage of Sonic's questions.

_ "And if you and Escaflowne can make a pure pact with one another—one of complete trust and companionship…I'm sure it will make this plane all the safer."_

* * *

><p>Scarlet and gold curtains enveloped the doors to an unoccupied Suite. Shown there by Lord Percival herself, she guided him into the massive bedroom. Inside was an ornate setup: It was the same room he'd woken up in after receiving the Magistralis Ensign. Now amidst nighttime darkness, Sonic wandered through the room. He managed to find the lavatory before settling into bed. The thick cushions and blankets were more than just comfortable. Lulled by the nearby candlelight, Sonic almost forgot to blow it out. Just like back home, he'd ended up awakening to his desk lamp before the dawn even had a chance.<p>

"_Ave Vespa_, dearest Heir," waved the elegant 3rd Viceroy-Knight. She lifted her draping robes and cape to show a curtsy. "Adieu till morn?"

Blindsided by her gesture, he threw a hand to scratch the back of his head. "Ah-hah, yep, I guess so…!" Surely, he was kicking himself for sounding so nasally.

But it didn't bother Percival in the slightest. Perhaps tickled by it, but not perturbed. Another tiny curtsy, and off she went.

Letting Sonic drift off into dreamland. He was eager to learn more about the Kingdom of Fanelia. Its history sounded rich and mysterious, brimming with things and places—even people—to explore. He was even more curious about Escaflowne and the other dragons. Bastet came to mind again, and in it he wondered what nature she represented. The Sacred Weapons collectively seemed to have strong significance to the Kingdom, as well. Sonic wondered what other powers they possessed. Then, there was his grandmother; an apparent entire line of Monarchs that he somehow descended from. Curiosity was making his head swirl.

But, in all the excitement of a child awaiting Christmas morning, Sonic drove himself into a deep sleep. Just before dreamland's gates shut behind him, he could've sworn he picked up his mother's lullaby.

_Apparently, So Much It's Kind of Exciting…!_


	11. Event Eleven

**The Wind Chronicles of Gaea**

* * *

><p><span>Event Eleven<span>

Destiny Calls…and It Sounds Like a Dragon!

* * *

><p>Beaming gorgeous arrays across the sky, the sun seemingly rose to a Draconian clarion. The city-state of Fanelia was already awake and bustling. Children between the ages of seven and fifteen were heading toward a Georgian Gothic-like basilica. Writing journals bound in leather, the boys raced to the door while modestly dressed girls sauntered in coteries. There to regard the clarion was a well-dressed male feline. More on the stoutly side, the lower-ranked schoolchildren were friendly in addressing him: "<em>Ave Luce<em>, Headmaster Alfred!" The thickset feline returned the greeting personally as they entered the establishment. Smiling big and clasping tinier hands.

* * *

><p>Speaking of waking, it was Sonic the Hedgehog's turn. Although, it didn't look like it. He groaned in his sleep, unsure what the almost chirpy trill was about. The plushy pillows and contoured mattress made it hard for him to wake. Surely half-asleep, the trill came as an annoyance soon enough.<p>

"Unh…Grah, can all that noise!" the blue hedgehog groaned, with words this time. He pulled a pillow over his head. Sunlight was drowned out, but the noise persisted. Almost as if it was meant for Sonic to wake to. Another grumble. "Grah-ah…alright, alright! I'm getting…?"

Upon throwing himself into a sit, he remembered where he was. Not too sure of the time. And feeling apologetic when he realized it wasn't an alarm clock making that trill. Blink, blink.

"Oh. Wait. I forgot again…?"

Sunbeams lit the bedchamber's golden features. Rich furniture, furnishings, and trinkets glittered. So much it'd make a pirate drool. The dressers and wardrobe were reminiscent of Acres' cherry back on Earth. Just like that childhood rocker. The bed frame, too. Gilded braids accented the soft pieces, like the throw pillows on the divan and the ones he'd risen from. Intense royalty washed over him in the form of disbelief.

"Whoa…! This room just looks…fancier, day by day." He looked over his shoulder. There, another wooden piece—a bureau—and an exit. Not just any exit, though. Just past sylphlike veils was a balcony. Sonic threw back his bed sheets and trotted over to the glass. Rich wood hemmed it in, and the glass was untouched. Cautious not to ruin it, Sonic peered out. "Cool. I can see Titanic Plains from here!"

As the sun took its time showing itself, Sonic explored the room some more. Softness contoured his bare feet; Persian in every way, except the fact it was from Persia. The room open up to him in welcome. Natural curiosity soon took over as he peeked through drawers and at shiny objects. A tall armoire caught Sonic's eye. Handles also gilded, he threw open the doors. And was greeted by an array of colors.

"Holy moly," he cried, "what a selection!"

Suddenly, there came knocking. Someone was at his door? At—whatever hour it was? It began to make sense for Sonic, since he was awake himself. "Uhh…yes, who is it?" he called back.

"Please excuse me, Heir," a boyish voice on the end began, "but we were instructed to check on you by the 2nd Viceroy, Sir Gawain." There was a pause between the voice and Sonic's acknowledgement. "A-Are you decent, Milord?"

"Sure. Yeah, I'm decent. C'mon in, guys!" Then, with a pang of shock, "Hey, hold on, how many of you are there?!"

Before anything else could escape Sonic's mouth, a pair of familiar Squires entered. Unarmored, two teenage knights-in-training, Galahad and Lamorak, greeted Sonic. The more reserved Galahad donned aquatic colors, featuring aquamarine baubles and sea green garments. A string of pearls dangled from one side of his circlet. His friendly rival, Lamorak, sported more forest-like hues, more jade greens than sea ones. Details showed hints of crimson and mahogany, especially in the wooden box he kept at his hip. A perfect cube with an antiquated latch. Royal red feathers contrasted the natural green crest, on each side. Tribal in a sense, Sonic didn't question it.

Just the faces both Squires made. He had pulled on a tunic just in time, to save their eyes and his dignity. Tugging the hem down, Sonic grinned. It was big, and awkward. Enough for Galahad to shiver, and Lamorak to squawk.

"What in the name of the Gods are you doing, Heir?! That texture doesn't complement your coat at all!"

**Thwack!**

Lamorak tugged Galahad over to the armoire and made him hold the clothes he picked out. Sonic, however, was frozen for a little while. An edge of relief made his head turn. Rigidly, like a creaky doll's. _"He ignores the fact that he almost saw me _in the nude…_just to critique my impromptu fashion sense. What in the…?"_ The pap on his cheek flashed pink. _"Did he _really_ just hit me _in the face_ for that?"_ Something very red began to swell at his temple, however.

"Good. Now, you're presentable."

In spite of Lamorak's arrogant air, he had a good sense of coordination. It was something Sonic couldn't deny. Lamorak put together a taupe jerkin, cream blouse, and short overalls that stopped under the knees. He rejected the newer shoes, after frantically searching for his. Lamorak didn't like the clash Sonic's track shoes brought, but Galahad managed to speak a positive affirmation. A somewhat sporty look, Galahad clapped gently.

"It's time for us to take you to the Dining Hall," Lamorak went on, grasping the door handle. Galahad smiled, adding, "Please allow us to escort you, Promising Heir."

* * *

><p>Just outside of Sonic's fancy bedroom was a large round space. He remembered it from when he stopped by Percival's room. It was nighttime then; now, he could take in its true magnificence. The mosaic looked like milky pearls with blues translucent like the actual sky, accompanied by chips of a steelier sibling, earthy jade, and lustrous vermeil. It was crowned with a glossy oxblood ring. It was so big that Sonic wasn't sure what he was looking at. Sure to be a picture, though. But he noticed the colors and tied them in with the ones the Viceroys donned.<p>

In the weeks that had passed, Sonic noticed the Viceroys' wardrobes more and more. Today was different, too. As the trio in question stood before him, their outfits had changed, Percival and Lancelot's more so than Gawain's. The Viceroy echidna didn't look too different from when they'd first met; only a swap in color—more olive- than hunter-green. He seemed to stick with the same general layout in his dress, too. Despite being third-in-command, Percival still looked like a disciplinarian. Looking stricter with her tamer's gloves and leather striders. The peplum look stayed, which Sonic was becoming increasingly fond of, for some inexplicable reason. Lancelot was probably the only one who most noticeably changed to Sonic: Since the asymmetrical tunic he'd returned from Mercrusia in, Lancelot donned something that looked like a sleeveless trench coat. Those three disks were still his signature. Underneath was a beige blouson, overalls akin to Sonic's but gunmetal-gray, and weathered boots.

Sonic tilted his head, watching Galahad and Lamorak cross over to join them, turn to Sonic, and lead them all into a graceful bow. "_Ave Luce_, Promising Heir," came a simultaneous harmony. He couldn't help gawping at them. When his eyes met with Percival's, she merely giggled. "'Tis Morning Repast, so let us make our way to the Dining Hall. Shall we?"

Altogether, Sonic found himself in the middle row. Walking in two-by-threes, Gawain and Lancelot took a wordless lead. Galahad and Lamorak chatted quietly together. While Percival stood tall as she strode. Hands modestly at her front, she didn't seem to mind being the only girl in the group. But Sonic couldn't help wondering. _"Wow, she _is _the only girl…!" _his brain remarked. Then, grinning to himself, _"And she's a pretty tough cookie, to boot! Too sweet!"_

"Aye. Dining Hall's here." Both Gawain and Lancelot took up a handle. "Welcome, Promising Heir," Lancelot greeted while mirroring Gawain's bow and pull.

Inside, a grand setup pulled together all its complexity. Tables, round and piled, sat near each corner of a much longer one. Flower arrangements centered each one, while the long table was brimmed by flat-, silver-, and glassware. Crystalline goblets had not yet been filled. Forks, spoons, even the knives looks petite. Napkins rested underneath in decorative triangles. Plates, bowls, and demitasses were cradled by familial saucers. Every piece was empty. But the uniformed Sylvine Luminaria was there to explain.

"Good morning, everybody!" Nimue was as cheery as could be. Somehow showing off a monotonous color scale, sky-blue only appeared on her headband and tiny heels. They clacked against the floor. "Have a seat anywhere you like! We, the Sylvine Luminaria, will be your chief-servers for today!" She saluted, all too girlish. "'Maid-up' just for you, I'm the Captain and 'most valiant,' Nimue Homina!"

"Hey! We ain't named no Cappin yet, Nimue!" Marina harped from across the floor. Her outfit mimicked Nimue's, but with pea-green ribbons at her "boomerang-tails" and just-as-green boots. "That ain't fair an' you know it! Take all 'at back an' start ove' again!"

Placing a full ice-water pitcher into her hands, Nimue snapped back with, "No way! I don't need to because I'm simply introducing myself, as a good hostess should…right, Vanille?" She hiked her nose into the air.

Holding a little serving tray of her own, the rabbit girl struggled to balance a porridge bowl. When Nimue helped her secure it, she nodded carefully in order to maintain her flower crown. "Mm-hmm! Captain's orders, Marina!" Vanille giggled, prancing off in orange loafers with the hot cereal.

The hot-headed raccoon seemed ready to throw the tea pot at the self-proclaimed Captain. Cheeks puffed up and ringed tail curled, she stamped off.

"I hope everyone's comfortable. Shall we begin with morning grace?"

Sonic found himself at the head of the table. Naturally, for any prospective heir, he supposed. Both hands taken up, he followed Marina and Nimue's gesture of bowing their heads. After seeing Lancelot stand from his seat and lead everyone in prayer. A somewhat solemn cadence for a thoughtful moment; Sonic felt like he was the only one who caught it.

However, he became distracted by the Sylvine Luminaria members soon enough. Nimue had to keep herself in check about asking Sonic too many questions. An instance when Marina had to butt in and take over. Poking fun at each other, bickering (like little girls do), with Vanille kindly leaving herself out of it. "It sounds like you two _like him _like him!" The rabbit giggled, not aware of the full magnitude her observation brought.

Suddenly, Nimue's face turned into a ripe strawberry. Unable to counter, she made incomprehensible syllables into clumsy sentences, somehow. Her fingers began to tease around each other. She made fidgety motions with her feet and torso.

But Marina's face was as bright as an apple. "I ain't got no _likin'_-likin's fo' nobody, got that?!" Her tail frazzled. "Whatcha talkin' about? Ain't nobody here worth likin'-likin' over! 'Sides, I'm too little to get courted, anyways!—an' so is she!"

"Hey! No, I'm not! _I'm _closer to coming-of-age than _you _are, Marina!"

Vanille simply giggled as the bickering match fell away from her general direction. Miles, seated across from her, chuckled a bit nervously. He couldn't see how Vanille could be so content with her teammates arguing like this at the breakfast table. A tiny sweat drop slipped down the back of his head.

Pecking at his food, Gawain let out a rough little sigh. "Aye…."

"That's enough, ladies," the 3rd Viceroy spoke up. The "ladies" in question near-instantly froze and turned their eyes to see Percival dabbing her mouth with a napkin. "I believe that is enough excitement for this morning. Take a breath, and finish your meals before they grow cold."

"Yes, Milord," both Nimue and Marina bowed in apology.

Sonic watched the girls resume plucking up their food. Curious mahoganies bobbed between teammates; then came a tiny smile. With curious eyes of his own, Sonic examined the bits of pink on his fork. The utensil itself was somewhat too small, but Sonic saw it as a technique to curb off overeating: A tactic his own grandmother used.

Which reminded him. He stole a glance at Percival. "Umm…La—Lord Percival? May I ask you something?"

Lavender ears perked to the call. She turned her attention to him, and blinked. "Yes? You may."

"About the other day…I, umm, wasn't expecting to hear that kind of news, so it surprised me to hear that my grandmother was dead."

No one paused, just hesitated. It was none of their business. But Sonic still expected some attention. Maybe the girls' warding their eyes away was a sign of remorse? Percival didn't hide the shame in her response: "Yes. Forgive me, Heir. Mother Helene III has been long gone, for nigh two centuries now. Even with all I've explained in the past weeks, you are still welcome to discuss it with me." She placed her napkin atop her empty plate. "The Third Helene's reign is celebrated even to this day…" A gentle bend signaled her ready departure. "As the longest and most prosperous." She rounded towards Sonic's end of the table. "Plenty of blessings have befallen this Kingdom due to her just and vivacious rule. She lived a long life…but I'm sure Escaflowne will want to explain further, once you finish your meal, Sir." A half-smile was made whole by a half-curtsy.

With a noodle strand hanging, he blinked at Percival. "Hold on…? Escaflowne knows my grandmother?!"

"Yup! He sure does!" Miles threw in, a tad enthused to explain. "Escaflowne has been in your specific line of lineage for a long time, Heir. As the Tempest Dragon, it would be natural for him to align himself with the ones bestowed the Paradisal Signet and the Magistralis Ensign, would it not? The same goes for all the Aerie's dragons, actually. They're all different cases…Hey, would you like to give visiting another try, Heir?"

Sonic instantly leapt out of his seat to hide behind Percival. The sixteen-year-old shook, knees knocking and hands holding onto her like a shield. A questioning look overtook not only Percival's face, but also those of the other two Viceroys, Galahad, and Lamorak.

"…Bastet's not gonna eat me on sight, i-is she?" He ducked down again.

Gawain sighed another, "Aye…" out of embarrassment for the prospective heir. "Well, I suppose we'll just have to see, will we not?" he caught on to her questioning answer. A foreboding future: He couldn't help chuckling to Sonic's, "Hey, don't even joke like that! _Not _cool!"

* * *

><p>In the company of the three Viceroy-Knights, Miles, and the Sylvine Luminaria Sonic gulped at the opening gates. Tall, iron bars raising, iron locks undone, swinging open torturously slowly. The dragons weren't going to stampede through, were they? As Lancelot and Gawain allowed the others through, the children were the first ones inside. Specifically, the girls.<p>

"Bastet, Valborga, Arysariel, Escaflowne! Your masters are here~!" Nimue had cupped her hands over her mouth, calling sweetly. Like a careful big sister would her infant siblings.

"Time for Morning Repast," Vanille followed, just as sweet. "Miles brought breakfast, and your masters have an after-meal treat for each of you~!"

"Wait a minute—huh?!" Every blue spine on Sonic's body prickled. _"I didn't bring anything! I didn't know I had to!"_ Sweat bullets bolted down his face. _"Sh-hah…Oopsie…?!"_

"It's a hot meal, too, ya guys!" Marina waved them out. "Come an' geddit 'fore it gets cold!"

"Wait…dragons can eat…y'know, _our _food? Don't they prefer it raw? I thought eating raw food was better for them?" Sonic pointed at the sacks of cooked meats and fruit.

"Aye? Who told ya that?" Gawain had towed his bag toward a burly creature, much bigger than he remembered Escaflowne being. Bearing fairly straight horns, their hardness rivaled canary diamonds. So did the gleams in the reptile's broad emerald irises. One was almost the same size as Gawain's head, and it discombobulated the potential heir. The coppery scheme suited the dragon. Its wings couldn't be seen, so Sonic assumed they were tucked in. A blink from the behemoth tightened Sonic's "mum lips." Another brutal stare-down; Sonic was certain that this was a silent initiation amongst both the dragons and their masters.

Although, Gawain appeared completely unaware as he poured out his bag's contents onto the floor. "Draconians ain't like the Fauna, lad. They're more sentient than Fauna, since they've evolved from the souls of Earthborn. With each Oath they take, a sliver of the Earthborn's soul is ingested through their blood." Gawain's explanation grew increasingly morbid as Sonic watched him collect the foods that tried to escape. The massive dragon, Valborga, took its time with its meal. "So, with each sliver of soul, the dragons became more and more like us, capable of thinking, feeling, and empathizing like us. Each varies in intelligence, but none of 'em are stupid, Knave." The echidna stroked one of Valborga's horns with a handkerchief. Was he shining it? "So watch your mouth 'round 'em, yeah?"

A content smile had grown across the 2nd Viceroy's face. Did he enjoy tending to Valborga? The dragon munched calmly with an almost sleepy frown. A couple friendly pats on its snout brought it out of its daydreams. A low rumble signaled alertness.

Sonic took a step back. "Ah, yeah. Good point…heh heh," followed a nervous chortle and hand wave. He took a moment to observe the other dragons that had crept out of the shadows: Bastet's neck danced from under a shady loft and observed the food Percival had brought, after a few good tugs. Percival pulled out each bit of meat and fruit and showed it to Bastet, explaining what each one was. As if Bastet had never seen a cooked fowl or an apple before. Sonic blinked wildly, watching Bastet decline over half the sack's contents. Apparently, she was an herbivore because she only ate the fruit. That sight in itself was confusing: Just what had the fruit disappeared through? However it was done, she looked happy and complacent with her breakfast. A twittering sound whistled from her face "grille." Percival giggled, apologizing for her neglect regarding the Nocturne Dragon's diet.

"I wonder if Escaflowne's the same way…." Sonic mumbled to himself, unsure of how to go about feeding him. A hand dug into the bag, a thought to mimic Percival's technique clicking in his mind. He brought out an apple. Catching another glance at Percival, Sonic saw her hand Gawain the bag of uneaten meat. Which was subsequently dumped for Valborga to finish. "Hmm…Hey, Escaflowne?"

But there was no answer.

"Umm?" Sonic swapped his eyes to different spots. Empty lofts and sunlit dens showed no Tempest Dragon. "Hey? Where's Escaflowne?"

"He's probably outside," Miles surmised, heading towards the outside hangar doors. "Flying around, as usual. If you call him, he might give you a ride!" The fox boy chuckled.

"Heh!" A cool toss and landing of the apple preceded a clever smirk. "I think I've got an idea!"

Watching as he dashed towards the open doors, Miles gasped. "Gah! Wait, what're you—?"

"If there's even an inkling of trust between us, then we're gonna prove it right now!" The breakfast sack at his back and running near full speed, Sonic leapt out. The sack's weight didn't affect the leap's distance too bad. It was far enough to realize how high up he truly was. The morning sky was so bright and vast. Growing brighter and vaster as he descended. A strong, faithful cry: "Escaflowne! Breakfast time!"

And before the thickets below could reach up and scratch him, the Tempest Dragon chirruped in and caught Sonic by the bag. A pause in flight allowed him to redirect himself skyward. "Wahoo! Yeah!" Sonic cheered. "I knew it! This is so cool!" But a heart-dropping gawk made Sonic realize Escaflowne's talons were ripping the burlap apart. "Uhh…Escaflowne? The bag! It's about t—oh crap!"

Fluttering alongside the burlap shreds were the contents of the sack. The food plummeted, and seemingly landed in inconvenient places: Like on the amphitheater steps, in trees, in a fountain, a pomegranate would've pelted a groundskeeper in the head, had he not crouched. Unsavory looks speared him and Escaflowne. A humiliated "Sorry~!" had fists shaken and tongues stuck out at it. "Heh, looks like I owe you some food, huh?"

An annoyance vein comically pulsed at the dragon's jaw.

* * *

><p>Upon returning to the hangar, Escaflowne glued his sights on Sonic. Even though the hedgehog had profusely apologized and promised to bring a doubled helping for tomorrow's Repast, the dragon's eyes were not swayed. "At least we were able to prove our trust quotient, right?" The scratch between Sonic's head quills made Escaflowne's head tilt a bit. "…Right, right, not the point…right." Another awkward chuckle.<p>

Lancelot remained seated next to a somewhat streamline serpent. One of its bat-like wings flared over him, providing a calm shade for itself and its master. Both were wordless; neither seemed to have any commentary in mind or on their tongue tips. The serpent's steel-blue scales feigned a more jet-black sheen. A snakelike tongue felt around a jewel-like rock before lassoing it into its mouth. Lancelot's hand went back into a smaller bag and pulled out another shiny rock. What would have been teeth-shattering crunching sounds were muffled with ease.

"Time for your check-ups, everyone!"

Both the dragons and their masters glanced at the Sylvine Luminaria, now outfitted as junior nurses. Complete with pillbox hats and personalized messenger bags. Nimue winked, while Marina toted a tray with an array of tools on it. Vanille linked arms with Miles, who'd donned a stethoscope and laboratory-esque coat. The goggles gleamed from readjustment. "Now that you've eaten, we should check your Energist levels. Arysariel, you seem to have eaten green Energist ores, so your levels shouldn't rise too much. It's good to check, though." The fox boy grinned.

With the girls helping around the check-up area, Miles went on to examine the remaining Draconian Aerie members. Gawain waved him off because Valborga appeared to have dozed off.

"Everyone's check-ups will end shortly. Please feel free to relax in the dens, if you wish."

"Doctor" Miles tended to each Aerie dragon that was alert. Seeing that Valborga was the only one sleeping, Miles decided to check him last. According to the smiles he made, Sonic could say everyone was in good health. But those palm-sized rocks baffled him, especially after seeing Lancelot's dragon eat it without any problems. He'd signaled a point at the tiny satchel hanging from Lancelot's beltline.

Percival blinked a little; then, pulled out one of her own. "These are Energists. Energists are crystalline ores mined from the Floresta Mountains," she began with a leading finger going towards a distant mountain range, "which is also where the Draconian Aerie permanently dwell."

It was Sonic's turn to blink. "You mean that's where they really live? Is this just a hotel for them, then?"

"It's an equivalent to one, I suppose, Heir." Miles was recording Bastet's temperature when he answered. "We're merely a hospice—we run this place so they can relax, but also be at attention at any given moment. They are the Viceroy-Knights' Cavalry, after all."

Rich peridot eyes scanned each face when he clarified that: The moment they turned on Bastet, she blinked at him. Her attention drifted away, as Percival cooed lovingly at her for "being such a good patient" for Miles. Adoration denoted her features, as dreamy half-moons for eyes and a purring that sounded more like a dove call. A tender nuzzle was shared between the two. "Good girl," Percival hummed in a motherly tone.

"It's also where Old Man Nostramazakh stays, yea?" Gawain wondered.

Putting away his stethoscope, Miles nodded vigorously. "Yep, sure is! Thinking about paying him a visit, 2nd Viceroy?"

"Ehh…I might, when Valborga here ain't countin' sheep." Gawain snorted playfully at the dragon. Quiet like a field mouse, Miles scampered over to take the dragon's vitals. And the mightier, and somehow older, reptile slept all the while. Not the least bit surprised, the echidna let out another, "Aye…Humph."

A fondness for the sleepy-headed Draconian seemed to bring all the Aerie's personalities into perspective for Sonic. In a way, he didn't see any of them as a supposed leader or "alpha." Perhaps in emulating people and the Fanelian royalty, they didn't see one superior over the others. There was truly no need to compete if everyone was aiming for the same thing, right? That vibe Sonic had felt between the 1st and 2nd Viceroys hadn't completely ebbed away, but simmered down to a vast degree. It felt like Gawain had put aside his attitude to learn more about Sonic, about his pertinence to the Throne.

A tad more patient on the matter, he figured, Sonic stole a glance at Lancelot. As he sat high upon a loft, Lancelot's back was to the blue hedgehog. Curiosity poked at Sonic's brain; he wanted to ask him something, but a sudden sparkle made him snap his lips. A quick glint. It made Sonic blink, drop his question, and slowly turn away. Only to lock his sights on the serpentine dragon, Lancelot's partner. After a strange exchange between it, Vanille, and the thermometer in her hand Miles stepped over. "Don't worry, Vanille. Arysariel retains his cold blood since he's part-water dragon. So don't panic, okay?"

A hearty sigh of relief huffed out of Vanille's mouth. Which made Miles chuckle, scratching his cheek.

_"Part…water dragon?"_ Sonic stole another glance at Arysariel, who seemed to be comforting Vanille with his tongue. It made snakelike motions by flicking and swaying oddly. But Miles showed an indicatory finger: "See? He says I'm right, and not to worry, Vanille." Peridot eyes blinked wide. _"He understood that? Like sign language?"_ Was it some kind of code? _"Wicked…"_ Sonic awed.

"Good." Miles turned to face the three Viceroys and Sonic. "Now that everybody's in optimum health, I'd say a _real _trust test is in order."

Sonic flinched in an overly dramatic fashion. "Wait, you're serious?! Why, I was just being snarky! You didn't need to take it so seriously…?" The glare of a hungry tiger gouged out the eyes in the back of Sonic's head. "At least, not the…y'know, me-jumping-out-of-the-hangar-and-losing-Escaflowne's-breakfast part, anyway."

Miles and the Luminaria trio blinked at each other. But Miles gave a nervous chuckle, while Amy stuck her tongue out cutely, Vanille toyed with her flower crown, and Marina huffed over her crossed arms, "Y'almost got'churself kilt—that's fo' sure."

Sonic's awkward grin had returned.

"A trust test is necessary, Heir," Percival began to explain, gesturing accordingly. "Escaflowne must be able to trust you not only with his life, but with the Kingdom's rule and prosperity. Remember, your heritage started from the Oath passed down through your family's bloodline. It serves of tantamount importance to the very survival of Fanelia." A pause, after she spotted a pensiveness overtake Sonic's face. "Don't focus on the seriousness too much, for now. Treat this like a trial. 'Tis of strength, trust, and faith, Sir Sonic. One more, and you'll be made official."

One after the other, she and the two co-rulers unsheathed their weapons. Handling them skillfully, Percival, Gawain, and Lancelot showed them to Sonic: Aligned from the shoulder all the way to wrist, the 3rd Viceroy's rapier gleamed in the daylight. "Let my Laevatein test you in speed, and in faith." A stern smirk made Sonic's jaw slacken; Gawain crossed both axe-blades out from his chest. "My Galatine will demand your strength and courage, for without them, nothing else manifests." His snarling face issued a challenge to Sonic, who accepted it with a fierce smirk; lastly, a reverse-grip poise kept Lancelot's saber tip barely touching the floor. "My Arondight will gauge all, as well as your trust in both your Weapon and Escaflowne." Elegant fingertips smoothed the underside. To it, Sonic gave a sharp nod.

"High noon, for one month's time. You will be training with each of us on a given day." Lancelot withdrew Arondight, alongside Gawain's Galatine and Percival's Laevatein. "After the month's training we will compile our observations and issue you your final trial: Your acceptance of Moloch's Oath with Escaflowne."

A tiny gulp. Sonic's eyes sharpened.

Lancelot glued his iron gaze onto Sonic's. "Prove your worthiness of the Fanelian Throne, Potential Heir, for this is your final chance. You've bested of the three, but now you must earn Escaflowne's trust, truly."

Sonic turned his head to the Tempest Dragon sitting behind him. A seriousness filled the air between them. Locked in an intimate vie for partnership, Lancelot's warning lilted into their attention: "In passing, you will assume responsibility for not only yourself and Escaflowne, but for your Kingdom and its people, your comrades, your lineage, and the Earthwork itself."

_And I Have to Earn Its Trust!_


	12. Event Twelve

**The Wind Chronicles of Gaea**

* * *

><p><span>Event Twelve<span>

It's Time…My Training Begins, Now!

* * *

><p>Sonic the Hedgehog had to admit: His recall was not the best in the world. His brain was already a "working anomaly," so he understood all his feelings of misdirection. That morning alone was confusing.<p>

First, he was awakened at the crack of dawn by that girlish trio—Nimue the Valiant organized an outfit for the Blue Blur; meanwhile, Vanille the Endearing offered breakfast, just as Marina the Robust complained about how he didn't deserve their pampering and insisted he'd do all those things himself. All of them seemed to bypass the fact that he was still in quiet cotton nightclothes. The poor teenage boy gawked at the little rabbit girl pouring a cup of—coffee?—and both the raccoon and hedgehog girls were bickering over which colors worked best together.

A head scratch: "Um…hey? How 'bout I worry about all that, you guys? Marina's got a point: I do need to learn all this stuff myself, at some point. Y'know what I mean?"

The breakfast tray needed its floral touch when Vanille turned her broad brown eyes over to Sonic. His gentle-hearted chuckle made her blink a little. Nimue reacted, similarly, before choosing between an eggshell shirt and a chocolate shirt-vest ensemble. Marina didn't expect the blue hedgehog to side with her—on anything, let alone something like this. Her eyes followed his careful movements. "If you girls don't mind…I'm gonna give this breakfast a try, then test my luck on developing a fashion sense in this new world." Another chuckle, as he gathered up the tray. Hobbling sleepily, he set it atop the cherry chest resting at the footboard.

The Sylvine Luminaria quietly fell into a line and gave him respectful curtsies. "Uh, indeed, Promising Heir. If you have any questions about anything, please let us know," came Nimue's formal and ladylike offer.

The three girls were a tad dumbfounded by his calmness. Normally, he was a total grump in the early mornings. Ever since his unexpected presence there in Gaea, he'd complained about the schedules and the responsibilities everyone carried, and how "unfair" they were. Unsure of how much time had passed, Sonic felt like it'd been a long while. He was certain his grandmother was worried sick.

That is, if she was still alive.

An arrangement had been made. Sonic, falling into a freshwater river scheme of both the chocolate vest and eggshell shirt with cerulean trousers, wandered through the Fanelian Castle's tall corridors. A tad lost and confused, he ran into a number of maids. In need of directions, he wanted to know where the Noble Forces Wing was. One maid was able to lead him to a guard, who worked like a transfer in escorting him to the Aegean Safeguard.

Vastly unlike when he first arrived, Sonic was now walking on the inside of that vast wall protecting the fortress. That wall had an inside, he could only wonder. But no one else seemed bothered by his presence. Soldiers of all ranks and skill bustled by. Squires seemed to be reporting to the same place. Even Galahad and Lamorak were present.

Sonic blinked—then wildly when he discovered the guard leading him the same way.

"1st Viceroy, the Heir has arrived."

But the Heir panicked a little. "Wait, hold on! I'm _so_ not ready for this, yet! What about my—?!"

"You needn't fret, Young Master."

Losing sight of the recessing guard, Sonic spun on a ball and became flustered with wonder. The 1st Viceroy was accompanied by the Doyen Consul-General. A big room, brimming with eager Knights-in-training, enclosed them in a mystical adamantine gleam. After the guard left, even the locked door gleamed.

"Your Weapon, Caliburn, awaits you." With a calling hand, Lancelot waved the blue hedgehog over.

Gustavio went down to kneel. Sonic gathered his wit and approached the two. A familiar sight, only this time the old albatross was at his feet.

"Knighthood Class. Give your attention to what you're about to witness. This fledgling is destined to take the throne to our beloved Kingdom. His quest to that seat is nigh unto realization. His final trial awaits him…so keep all I've spoken into account," Lancelot's eyes faced the newly armed knave, "as he proves his worth and heritage to one current monarch-regent, the 1st Viceroy-Knight of Fanelia."

Tenseness filled the air over everyone's heads, especially Sonic's. Caliburn soon awakened to the presence of the Magistralis Ensign, by encasing Sonic's hand with a gauntlet bearing it. So did the adamantine glow in the walls. Galahad caught the brightening flash. Lamorak wondered what it was.

"Squires," Gustavio returned to Lancelot's side to address them. "This room is coated in a nullification spell. That flash you may have spotted was an activation of sorts. This spell, cast by yours truly, detects the presence of any magic within the area of the caster. Say, for example, if this one"—He gestured to Sonic—"were to attack me with wind magic…"

Only then did Sonic catch on. After a prompting wave from the old man, Sonic's reflex gears clicked together, and he fell into an offensive stance. By some miraculous means was Sonic able to recall the power he'd somewhat displayed days prior. A lightly tinged greenish aura steeled his blade. Concentration was maintained as Gustavio continued.

"The barrier would, inherently, catch the magic and dispel it. Though, mind you, magicks do have levels. If his attack is too strong, the spell will break." Out of the corner of his eye, Gustavio saw the steely aura begin to flicker more brightly. His brows dipped in anticipation. "Now, observe…."

A tinge of pain traced the outer edges of Sonic's expression. A small grimace, knitted brows, clamped eyes, and taut grips on the sword's handle showed how much energy was going into Sonic's attack. It was a bit wobbly, as the blade's greenish aura glinted more erratically.

Lancelot's eyes flared. Then, a commanding bark: "Release it, now!"

Sonic couldn't heed the command quickly enough. Lancelot dashed in, unsheathing Arondight, and parried Caliburn into a lift. Moments after, a twister of magic spiraled towards the wall. Gawking in astonishment, Gustavio watched the attack drill into the shining barrier, collapsing it into glasslike shards all over the room. The seated Squires flinched; tiny yelps escaped from some.

"Goodness…" Gustavio sighed. Disbelief fled his gaze's glint as he saw Lancelot take hold of Sonic before he collapsed full-on to the floor. The knave lost his grip on Caliburn and rested there against Lancelot. He was huffing for air, as if the magic sapped the oxygen right out of his lungs; there wouldn't be any surprise if that was the case. "My word, is he alright?"

"He's losing consciousness, Doyen. Mind the students here while I take him to the Infirmary."

"Yes, of course, Viceroy. Now, off with you."

* * *

><p>The morning hadn't moved much since Sonic's relocation. Mid-morning songs were sung from the sills of tall lancets. The tall panes were open so an in-house nurse could tend to a flowerbox. Bright wave petunias danced from the kind sprinkles.<p>

The nurse was a somewhat tall brown bear. Her arms were surprisingly lithe, even under her blouse's puffy sleeves. Crowned with a pillbox hat and wrapped by a clean apron, the female bear looked motherly and held a sleepy gaze. She pulled back the watering can to move towards the room's center. Ahead, she spotted Percival reading. Her chair was right across from where Sonic slept. A wordless greeting was exchanged between the women.

"Thank you for tending to the plants, Brynn." The cat-girl smiled.

The nurse smiled grandly in return. "If not for your grace, Milord, I would not be able. I give you my thanks, Lord Percival," she added to her curtsy. Her sleepy eyes smiled once more, and she departed.

The door's _clack_ awoke the hedgehog, though. Sonic's groan caught the attention of the 3rd Viceroy. Grumbling bitterly, he stroked his head. "Jeez…feels like a vacuum cleaner tried to have my lungs for breakfast…?" A tiny cough, then he checked himself. "I feel fine, otherwise…."

"What wonderful news."

"Bwah!"

Lord Percival examined the strangely defensive, and over-exaggerated, stance Sonic had taken. A relieved, yet questioning, sigh passed through the cat's nose. She allowed the boy to realize where he was, what he was doing there, and how he'd gotten there. "Umm…?" came the expected drawl.

When his eyes turned to meet hers, she explained: "You are in the Castle Infirmary. Lancelot notified me of what occurred earlier this morning, and he asked me to look after you for a while."

Sonic blinked rapidly in return.

"A demonstration gone awry, I surmise…It would seem you will need guidance in perfecting your control over your aerothurgy."

He rubbed his head again. "My…what?"

Slapping her book's pages together, she sighed once more. But another smile denoted a nearly mother-like patience. "All will be well, Promising Heir. Let us make our way to the Library. Are you well enough to walk?"

* * *

><p>Collections of tomes. Tomes of information, history, and references. All packed alongside one another, shelf by shelf. Cases, nearly touching the ceiling, reached towards a circular vault. Colorful glass depicted an unusual log-cabin design of three crescents, a sun-kissed white outer, warm orange inner, and a rousing purple center. The first curled into the next, and it into the last. When Sonic looked away, he noticed Percival had scaled down the meandering staircase already. He jogged after her.<p>

"Welcome, Heir. This is the Fanelian Castle Library."

The shelves welcomed him with the scents of antiquity; to him, it just smelled dusty.

"All kinds of Fanelian records are kept in this sanctuary. I believe you'll find this one most interesting, at the moment."

It was the book she'd been carrying. She handed it to Sonic. He saw that it was also one of the books she'd shown him in her bedchamber. It was still in illegible Gaean, so Sonic had a lost look on his face. The only thing he recognized was the serpentine emblem.

"That is the emblem of the Flying Dragon, our faith's icon of worship. The Flying Dragon is said to be a physical manifestation of the Paradise Goddess. Her relationship with Moloch the Fen Dragon is very close: Araxes, a bard from ancient times, sang hymns to Moloch because he missed her so much. Those hymns soothed him and reminded him that he'd see her again one day. Centuries have passed since, and that promise was fulfilled…and it still lives." Percival's smile widened as Sonic flipped through the book. A pause turned his eyes from it up to her smile. He blinked. "Because Escaflowne is a result of it."

"How old is Escaflowne, exactly? I mean, if he knows my mom and grandma, then he's gotta be really old, right?"

A hum. "If you're to ask him yourself, I'm sure he could recall your great-grandfather, and his great-grandmother, as well."

"He's _that_ old?!"

"Your family is old, too, Heir. You must realize the expansiveness of Fanelia's history. And we're in the perfect place to do just that."

After Percival plucked various books from all heights of shelves, Sonic let her tell him about Fanelia, the Kingdom's Monarchy, and his ties to it. Only with pictures, maps, and her translations Sonic was able to delve more into Fanelia's past and slowly figure out how he fitted into it all.

"So, the Paradise Goddess, Sephyra, is Moloch's…mother and wife?"

"Not quite. Her spirit is the air. She spans the world, breathing life into all things. Moloch's perception of her was different from ours. The Mother Sunbird takes many forms: The predominant, and most well-perceived, one is her spirit form—the wind, the air. Escaflowne is a distant descendant of Moloch's life-partner, Myriada. Moloch saw qualities in Myriada that reminded him of Mother Sephyra. And with her he sired a long line of Dragons; five in that line produced the Draconian Aerie."

"Whoa, no way…!"

"Bastet is a fairly recent marriage between the Nixie Dragon, Isis, and the Mollusk Dragon, Kyrgue. Arysariel is a half-bred manifestation of the Water Dragon, Mordred, and Malundine, Gaea's bodies of water collectively. Valborga is the result of the Bullion Dragon, Garza, coupling up with the Adamantine Dragon, Diamant. In all honesty, even with Valborga's age Escaflowne is the oldest out of the Aerie."

"Ha ha, really? Wow, I wasn't expecting that!" the blue hedgehog laughed.

Percival giggled, "I agree. It's something Gawain doesn't like to admit. Surely, not to you." Another giggle.

"D'aww, he's such a big kid, isn't he?" Sonic laughed again.

A hopeless nod. "Indeed." A comical sigh puffed past her lips.

"There's so much here, Percival…." He caught sight of the cat-girl's sideward glance. "But still…I wanna learn everything, all that I can! So I can become a great king—sorta like Mom, okay?"

A childlike vigor shined in the boy's eyes. Percival blinked a bit hard at it. Not wanting to misinterpret it as excitement, she took a moment to look into them. There, honest-to-goodness determination. They focused on her, awaiting a response. "Will you keep helping me? Please?" The book in her hands served as a bar between them. A tiny blush plumped her cheeks.

She couldn't say no to the face he'd made. To the stern humility in his eyes. The salute from over her heart was meant for him. "It would be my honor, son of Lady Elena Aura IV."

* * *

><p>The wind was picking up. It was turning into a somewhat excited gale. Like a child happy to see their parent coming home from work. Feeling a familiar vibe in the gust, Sonic took in some of it. His half-cape flared around in it.<p>

The staircase was tiny, stony, and weather-beaten. Compared to the Castle's pristine edifice, it looked sorry and pathetic. Except, there was something rustic about it. A wide section beyond the Castle walls looked sunken, as if subterranean. The same stone that made the stairs also formed that subterranean wall. Grass and roots poked out between the cracks. They were thick roots; was there a tree nearby? Sonic was amazed by how well they held the wall together.

Atop the stairs was nothing but a verdant expanse. Rocks poked out of it helter-skelter. It was wide, and it was lush. Tall grasses bowed to another gust. Sonic was right: There was a tree nearby.

"These are the Titanic Plains, Young Lord." Beside it, 1st Viceroy Lancelot awaited.

After cresting the steps, Sonic wandered towards Lancelot. The black hedgehog kept a close eye on him, a silently concerned glare mindful of any weakness Sonic may feel. The incident in the Noble Forces Wing had left him speechless. Not even his own apprentice, Galahad, had ever demonstrated such strength, despite his Knighthood training. He was baffled, just like Gustavio, by the mysterious youth's potential. Many possibilities flashed through the Knight's mental processes: He shared a wind affinity with his late mother. There was no proof that the late Queen didn't have any progeny, yet there was no proof that she did, either. The Queen had been missing for nearly forty years. With the Fanelian King long gone, Lancelot was left to wonder.

"Hey, Lancelot? Is that gap supposed to be there? In the big wall, I mean."

The black hedgehog halted his calculations to answer. "Yes. Within this immediate area are the Stronghold Vestiges, leftovers from a war fought previously in Fanelian history." Sonic looked around as he explained. "Prior to said event, our Stronghold's 'halo,' the Aegean Safeguard, was connected on all sides. Two of the walls collapsed, thus partially destroying security surrounding the Kingdom. It served its purpose in rebuilding the Safeguard, nonetheless. 813 years ago, after that war, the Monarch reigning—the first Helene Kyrie—allowed a reform to pass in regard to the battlement. The Aeolus and Valsiren Guards remained unrepaired, but it allowed easier travel between Fanelia and other countries in the east."

To Sonic, it felt like a history lecture. Yet not just any history; to the Kingdom of Fanelia. It felt like a movie adaptation to a famous fantasy novel, and he was the star of it. Truly amazed by the feeling, Sonic smiled big. Another mountain range stood in the distant; it was responsible for shielding his waking eyes in the early morn.

"The passage is still protected, Young Lord, so worry not." Lancelot pointed across the fields. "There, those towers you see? They are the Rhodes Belvedere"—There was one towards the right of them—"and the Naxos Belvedere."—then to the leftward one. "Those watchtowers keep a hawk's eye on the borders' activities. The sharpest eyes in all the Kingdom, I guarantee it." Lancelot's gentlemanly bow held an air of pride. But another glower came over his face, seeing Sonic's pure fascination and amusement.

Was the boy an orphan? He mentioned his grandmother quite a lot. But how—she'd passed nearly two centuries ago. How could he possibly know such an esteemed figure?

"Whoa…The tightest security in all the land, it sounds like to me." A sneaky grin. "You take real pride in that, don'tcha, Lancelot?"

"It is time for a new lesson, Young Lord." Sonic's mischief was completely deflected; the teenager gulped at the unsheathing of Lancelot's Arondight. Only to witness the Saber going into the ground blade-first. "It is time to educate you in Magic. I will begin with explaining what your Magic proficiency is."

The air Lancelot had suddenly adopted felt like it came straight from Percival. Down to the finger point at the ground, telling Sonic to sit, the Viceroy-Knight paced back and forth, gesturing and clarifying as he talked. The high noon sun moved very little throughout the explanation. What Sonic did catch on to was the word Lancelot repeated: Aerothurgy. "Aerothurgy is the supernatural use of atmospheric conditions. With your Magistralis Ensign in place, you are able to manipulate, give predictions, and even communicate using this medium. We've seen your conjuring prowess, but it lacks control."

"Wait. You're gonna teach me how to control…the _wind?_"

"Yes, correct."

"But isn't the wind, y'know, a _force of nature?!_ I can't control that—it just does stuff on its own! There's no way I can control that!" Another light gust. "S-See?"

"…How do you explain what happened this morning, then?"

Rapid blinks came in retaliation. A question mark popped over the blue hedgehog's head. "Wha-huh? Well, I don't know what that was, but…?"

"That was a piece of your Ensign's power."

More rapid blinks.

"All Ensigns correspond to a certain nature. Yours responds to and employs the wind, the most dominant one in Gaea; thus, its name. It is a centuries-old power, perhaps a primordial one…As for mine…" The upper side of Lancelot's left hand began to glow. It showed a familiar crescent. More intricate than the bolos at each breast, its moon phases differed from the others. Small sapphire engravings traced out each phase segment; apparently—whatever moon it gauged—was in the waxing crescent position, as it glowed dimly. "I possess a relatively similar Ensign, but it harnesses the power of water in the stead of wind. I bear the Lumen Fluxus Ensign"—He showed it to him.—"so I can command, communicate, and predict the future using the waters of Gaea."

"You can manipulate water, huh? That's cool…! Oh, wait! Like from that time, when we got attacked by those witches?!"

A startled blink made Lancelot gawk at Sonic for a moment. Soon into it came a look of dismay. "Ehm, yes, precisely…And once you begin to wield your Magic better, you will notice a heightening of your senses."

Sonic gave Lancelot a half-confused, half-intrigued glare. "What does that mean?"

"Precisely as I worded it. As you become more acclimated with your Magic, your senses will sharpen." The Viceroy stepped away from a moment. With a certain gait, his feet imprint the grass tenderly. "From where I am, I know water is present underground. I am so attuned with my Ensign that I can douse with my sense of smell."

Sonic watched Lancelot sniff around. Baffled, the blue hedgehog's memories came swirling back. There was a hedgehog from his high school who looked an awful like Lancelot; supposedly, every schoolgirl's heartthrob, Shadow the Hedgehog. A step past Arondight, his eyes followed, led them to a nearly blinding flicker. Sonic made a tight blink to shield them. After a moment's recovery, he saw Lancelot beginning to pat the grass. He seemed to be applying pressure to the spot. Muddy bits caked his fingertips. He crept closer to peek over his shoulder.

"Ah, a _skhelpa_."

Much to Sonic's surprise, a tiny earthworm poked out of the ground, almost as if to greet the Viceroy. Even more bafflement filled every crease in Sonic's face. "I-Is that a worm?" His eyebrow twitched.

"Yes, an earthworm. It must've rained here recently."

"And you could tell just by sniffing around?"

Authoritative rubies turned to face astonished peridot. Lancelot got up again. A blink, then a nod. "Of course. It isn't commonly known, but water does have a scent. And the Lumen Fluxus Ensign magnifies it as it enters my nose." A tiny rub followed the gentle removal of his white gloves. "But, with your Ensign you will be able to pick up a variety of smells. More training will allow you to smell smoke, herbs, Faunal markings, even other people from long distances, should you need to."

Sonic's eyes sparkled. "Wow, that's so cool. Weird, but really cool. So, you're going to teach me how to do that?"

"Indeed, Young Lord." The Viceroy pulled out another set of gloves. This time, they were black. They never clashed with anything, though. A spare set? Arondight's blade was jolted out of place, and came at him in a strong swing.

At a near reflex, Sonic canceled it with Caliburn. The blue hedgehog lost his balance for a moment. "Hey! What the heck—I wasn't ready!"

"Oh, on the contrary, Young Lord."

A terse wind blew through the Vestiges. A low whistle wailed past their ears. The tree's leaves bumped against one another. The earthworm hid, getting back on its route. Perched yellow songbirds snuggled closer, watching over the hedgehogs.

Lancelot smirked lightly. "You were very ready."

"I don't know how! It just sorta happened—there was no control there, whatsoever, I swear!"

A sigh. "Nevertheless, you are more advanced in swordplay than you think you are. I, personally, am impressed. Such a lonesome rapscallion…but now, you've proven otherwise." Arondight's smooth edge was aimed at Sonic. But Lancelot's stance was neither offensive nor defensive. "Let us continue your lesson. We shall move on to the demonstrative half."

"But how are you gonna teach me to work with wind if your element's water?"

Attentive rubies lowered into a soft close. There was a hint of focus in his face. "Wind and water work in similar ways, Young Lord. Although water is heavier than air, it bears the same amorphous, free-flowing property. In fact, handling wind wouldn't be a very daunting task; I would merely need a temporary contract."

Sonic handled Caliburn carefully. "And how would you go about that?"

A quietude floated between the two young men. Both Sacred Weapons prone, quick lunges from both sides forced them to clash. More strikes—_clang_, _bang_, _swish!_—floated through the air. Intense bursts either clashed or missed. Sonic's reflexes impressed Lancelot further. Confidence was spotted in the Blue Blur's face.

* * *

><p>"The Knave will prove his worth soon, 2nd Viceroy. You needn't push yourself to the brink."<p>

Sir Gawain ignored the albatross. His punches became faster, earth-shatteringly so. His kicks did, as well. And with no one to contest him, he was free to exhibit both speed and strength.

Nonetheless, the Doyen Consul-General finished his cup of tea. There to offer him more was his personal disciple, Sir Lamorak. A hunter-green teapot's spout tilted into its cup-shaped offspring.

The Gladiolus Arena was still verdant, with greenery and vividness. Irises, tulips, and of course its namesake cradled the arena floor, itself. Spring was beginning to simmer down in anticipation to the upcoming summer. It was a specific sign, according to Gaean folklore: Because Khümrolia the Conduit was slow in waking, she was usually the one everyone else waited for so her brother and sister, Esharlæsol the Pleasance and Atzü'lumai the Ingle, could begin their duel for dominion. It was fabled that if a heat wave struck too early, it meant her siblings started without her. If the flowers, crops, and wild foliage continued to proliferate, it meant the duel was postponed. Khümrolia was a deciding factor when it came to summer, it seemed. As the Demigoddess of Earth, the matron to Dryads was a primary force in the Worldly Balance. Along with her three siblings, they were all tasked in helping to keep it.

Gawain could feel his adrenaline rush ebbing, now. Sooner or later, he was going to feel that leaden tiredness. So, before he gave it a chance, he decided to sit down with the Doyen and his disciple. Upon being offered tea, Gawain gave the cup an odd look before taking it into his hand.

"Not much of a tea drinker, are we?" Gustavio teased a bit.

The feisty echidna gave the cup a sniff. An herbal scent hit his nose. "Smells strong," he observed, making a face and craning it away. "Aye…it's bitter."

"I didn't know you preferred your tea sweet, Gawain." Gustavio signaled Lamorak to drip some honey into the cup.

Accepting it, he retorted, "You don't, _Skhänke_?"

Gustavio took another sip, as if to answer his question. A mischievous eye peeked back at the 2nd Viceroy. A sour look made the echidna's face droop. Another slightly embarrassed "Aye…" rumbled from his throat; the albatross gave an amused hum.

"Hey, there. Is it teatime?"

Gawain, the Doyen and his apprentice gave Sonic their attention. The knave waltz down the coliseum steps, with Sir Lancelot at his back. An authoritative huff escaped under Gustavio's smirk. His student Lamorak gave Sonic a quiet nod in greeting, which was returned with a playful salute. Gawain made no attempts to lock eyes with Lancelot, however.

"Ah, wonderful! Please, join us, Promising Heir, for 'tis teatime!" Suddenly, Gustavio was making grandiose gestures and speaking in an event announcer's voice. Finding him overtly out-of-character, Sonic froze midway of sitting. Lamorak clacked his beak together, startled by the display. Lancelot made an unremarkable reaction; Gawain threw a palm over his face. "Ah, and doth the 1st Viceroy grace us, as well? Perfect! We're delighting in…_lyumyul sarte_ today, milord."

Without much hesitation, the taciturn knight didn't think twice about sitting between Lamorak and Sonic. After moving to a proper sit himself, he accepted the tea offered to him, as well as three dollops of honey, and partook in the get-together. He took a calm sip despite Sonic's speechless gawk.

"Well, _that_ didn't take much," Sonic sneered, hiding his surprise.

Gawain stole a glance at his colleague. "Never does, really." He shook his head a bit.

"What's this?"—Sonic's surprise morphed into mischievousness.—"Is the silent brooding knight, Sir Lancelot, an avid tea drinker? Well, wouldn't you say?" He gave the Viceroy a couple brow flicks.

But they were deflected by an irritated glare. Mid-sip, the black hedgehog's eyes pinned down Sonic's. An almost completely sideward glance; Sonic wondered how good his peripheral vision was.

Gawain sneered next, "Yea, and it's considered legendary that anyone who interrupts his tea will suffer the wrath of two hundred Draconian flame-throws."

But Sonic waved it off. "Oh, stop joshing around, Gawain! You can't be serious, right?—I mean, two hundred dragon-breaths? Really? C'mon…!"

Only when Sonic met Lancelot's eyes again, in attempts to egg out a call on Gawain's bluff, did a piercing ruby gleam beneath that helm. It made Sonic snap his "mum lips" shut, flinch away from him, and sweat profusely.

Gustavio guffawed, a tad softer this time. He had pressed his palms against his knees. "Ha hah, goodness gracious…! What pleasantries! Camaraderie, already in the works…?"

Both Viceroys and the Promising Heir took a moment to reflect on that observation. They looked to one another in three-way unison. Lamorak darted his own eyes back and forth between them.

"A silent consensus, yes?"

Perhaps, if Gawain hadn't forced his eyes away to hide his heavy embarrassment, if Sonic hadn't recanted it with a "Nice try, Oldster," and if Lancelot hadn't dismissed any reciprocation by continuing his drink.

A sweat drop fell down Lamorak's jawline. "'Tis a feat way far off, _Skhänke_."

The Doyen's face sank. "A wee bit far, indeed."

_And, Strangely, It Ends with Tea…?_

* * *

><p><strong>Quick Notes:<strong> More English translations to Gaean words:

_skhelpa_ / "shkel-pah" - earthworm  
><em>Skhänke<em> / "Shka-een-kah" - a common Gaean address for someone, male or female, who is older than the speaker and is well-versed in their field of profession/skill  
><em>lyumyul sarte<em> / "lyoom-yool sart" - brewed herbal tea, specifically "green tea" in Gustavio's mention


	13. Event Thirteen

**The Wind Chronicles of Gaea**

* * *

><p><span>Event Thirteen<span>

Slowly but Surely, Things are becoming Clearer to me…

* * *

><p>The rest of that day marched on. It moved at a refreshingly slow pace; normally, slow days would've driven the Blue Blur insane, who'd be ready to start a new day, a new adventure. A different effect was happening with Sonic: Instead of trudging through the daytime hours, adventures appeared every time he had a moment alone. Especially, when it came to learning about the world of Gaea.<p>

Percival was hunted down for every little-big question Sonic had for her. Her patience and motherly warmth made him grin, eager to begin a new lesson. Sonic loved learning, as Percival heard him admit on several occasions. He'd just gotten bored with the "high school scene," he said. Reading books for class and reading books for fun were two totally different concepts, and Sonic had to tell her how uninteresting high school was. "The subjects are boring, the teachers are boring—school is just…_boring!_" he wailed, throwing his arms in the air before slumping down on a throw pillow.

Percival blinked through his explanations. Things like "pop quizzes," "semester exams," and "prom" were mentioned, albeit "prom" seemed to be the only positive. In return, Percival tried to encourage him in those regards. She even pointed out the flaws those teachers were using to instill knowledge into the students. She created a verbal Venn diagram, coloring Gaean schools in blue prose and Sonic's high school in red prose. Purpling the middle was both institutions' common goal: Rapport. If students grew more like trees than potatoes, perhaps the world wouldn't look so linear. Her whiskers twitched, her cheeks plumped from giggling.

Sonic's mind had been officially blown. Maybe that's why learning felt like so much fun, he realized.

The Sylvine Luminaria trio was in their learning years. Vanille, being the youngest out of three, obviously would be having a blast. So, Sonic decided to catch up with them next. Much to his halfhearted surprise, Nimue was the first one he bumped into.

"I was just on my way to the Infirmary, to be honest." The hedgehog girl flashed a cute tongue at him.

"The Infirmary? What for—Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm well! It's just…one of the Knighthood Squires isn't." She chuckled a tad nervously.

Sonic returned to the room he found himself in mere hours ago. Another pair of nurses, the svelte bear and a focused vixen, were tending to a particular Squire.

"Galahad?!" Sonic flinched. "Whoa!"

Both women shushed him immediately. Even with his "Potential Heir" status floating over his head, it didn't excuse him from minding his manners. Their fiercely defensive glares made him throw both hands over his mouth. "Sorry," he whispered.

Lancelot's apprentice was ill, indeed. The poor teen's face was flushed; a fever, one of the nurses diagnosed. Surely, it teetered between 99 and 100 degrees. After a cycle, Nimue took post at his side. Sonic sat next to her and watched her tend to the hedgehog Squire. She admitted to changing into a nurse-like outfit—fashioned after the uniforms she, Marina, and Vanille normally wore. Much like her messenger and maid outfits, her nurse's uniform consisted of a clean white-and-sky-blue dress, apron, and slippers. Atop her head was her pillbox hat emblazoned with a sky-blue cross. Slung across her shoulder was her red-bird bag. A most familiar multipurpose item, Sonic remembered.

"Let's get that nasty fever of yours down."

Sonic caught a whiff of something minty. It didn't smell like the medicine he'd find on pharmacy counters back home. It smelled fresh, healthy, like it was guaranteed to work. Something about it made him smile. The hedgehog girl worked the pestle like an expert. The tiny mortar was the source of the minty scent.

"I'm grinding some peppermint Sir Lancelot gave me," she explained. "I'm going to use it to brew tea for Galahad. Milord insisted me, actually. That was really sweet of him, methinks." She giggled.

But there was a certain redness in Nimue's face. It made Sonic blink a little as she tended to Galahad. The other teenager peeped an eye open after hearing her voice; a raspy, "M-…m'dear?" had escaped and it made Nimue jump in her skin. Thus, deepening her blush. She couldn't hide it, and Galahad didn't appear to see too far into it, as Sonic could witness.

While Nimue took a copper teapot off—what looked like a hotplate—Sonic noticed an interesting tool being used for her tea-brewing: A small disk-shaped utensil reminiscent of a strainer. It fit around the cup's mouth perfectly, cradling the peppermint bits and keeping them outside the drink itself. She carefully poured the hot water over it. Apologizing for her surprise, she handed the plain white cup to Galahad and sweetly awaited a taste test result. Sonic saw him nod, "It's really good, you have my thanks," and aim a complacent smile at her.

A somewhat relieved expression fell over Sonic's face. "She…_likes_ him, doesn't she?" But it wasn't paid too much mind as he kept the question to himself.

* * *

><p>Sonic made a silent departure. He decided to leave the Infirmary so he could resume his exploration of the Castle grounds. During his travels, he found a variety of rooms, including Miles' room—its doors locked, for one reason or another—a host of offices and studies, and even a bath. More along the lines of a small bathhouse, Sonic took a peek inside. Two hallways, opposite of each other, came in pretty pearlescent colors. The left seemed more coral than the right's navy; Sonic assumed it led to the ladies' side. Not feeling too adventurous anymore, he decided to leave a more thorough look-around for another day.<p>

Right when he rounded the corner, green eyes spotted a little rabbit scurrying towards the way he came. An eyebrow raised, noting the numerous rolls of paper in her arms. "Umm, Vanille? Need some help?"

She replied with a happy and thankful, "Yes, please!" Then, she stuffed half the scrolls into Sonic's arms. "Come! This way, M'Heir!" With a hardy tug, Vanille dragged Sonic into following her.

"This is our Messengers' Outpost! We, the Sylvine Luminaria, hold the primary task of relaying messages all over the place! Most of our letters come from our sister-kingdoms, Asturia and Mercrusia, so it's imperative of us to be on-time in responding!" She pulled him down to her level and whispered, "And it's also our room, so don't touch anything!" Cute roses blossomed in her smiling cheeks.

Inside, in a different part of the room, was an aviary. At her instruction, Sonic piled the armfuls of paper on a nearby table. Taking one up, he asked, "So, you have to mail out all of these…_by hand?_"

"Yep! But they're all for the birdies, anyway!" she giggled. "See? What we do is roll the letters up like this"—she demonstrated on the one he had—"And then, when you've got them nice and tight, you put them in this"—she showed him the little pewter cylinder—"on the birdy's back. They're even tinier messengers than we are! See?" she giggled again.

Coos and caws ushered waves of uneasiness in Sonic. He wasn't too sure he was welcome, especially by the hawks. Their smaller counterparts seemed panicked by him, at first. Just as Vanille tried to soothe them, something else soothed them. A breeze came swishing in. It blew the letters off the table, but the birds nestled into cozy huddles. Some even tweeted a tune or two. It seemed to dispel the hawks' suspicions, as well. Vanille held tight to the letters she caught, but her face broadened from a big smile. "Ahh~!" came an excited laugh.

As strange as it was, Sonic was calmed by the sudden breeze. Almost on cue, he remembered something Lancelot had taught him during their training session earlier that day: _"…Once you begin to wield your Magic better, you will notice a heightening of your senses."_ Everything that was blown around did seem to make a louder sound. _"As you become more acclimated with your Magic, your senses will sharpen."_ Sonic's eyes gleamed in wonderment. _"I didn't think it'd happen so soon, though…!"_

"M'Heir, look! Mail!"

Perched beside the carrier bird was a watchful hawk. A red scarf was tied around its neck; it bore that serpentine insignia—Fanelia's kingdom crest, Sonic figured out. On the contrary, when the rabbit girl removed the scroll from the carrier's cylinder there was a more mammalian crest stamped on it. Both the rabbit and hedgehog blinked down at it: The stamp bore a feline dragon on it, one with fanciful whiskers and a vine-like tail.

"It's from Mercrusia." The little girl blinked again.

So did Sonic. "Is that bad or…?"

"I'm sure it's good. No worries!" Another one of those playful giggles.

The Heir followed her out, and took a moment to watch her skip away. She told him not to worry, that she'd give it to someone higher up right away. Perhaps it was official business? He chose not to pay it much mind as he resumed his solo tour once again.

* * *

><p>While rounding the Castle grounds, the Promising Heir noticed not too many stairs going upward; most of them went downward, almost as if to go underground. He put into account that it looked like it rested atop a hill. 'It must've been dang-close to a small mountain…jeez,' the blue hedgehog sighed. A lot of walking proved beneficial to Sonic: He discovered his way back to the Castle Garden entrance, but refused a chance at traveling through that hedge-maze in order to find Gladiolus Arena by himself. On another walk, he also found his way back to the Rotunda, passing by what looked like a chapel. He backtracked and gave it a good look: He took it into mental account, since he felt it could be a good landmark for finding the Rotunda again, if he ever so needed.<p>

Walking back, yet another way, he found the Draconian Aerie's roost, inside which he decided to go and sit down with whichever dragon happened to be inside. All of them were present, much to his surprise. "Hey, everybody," he greeted.

Valborga snorted, upon hearing his footfalls. Bastet's round eye-lights displayed a curious blink, just as Arysariel craned his neck to see him. Escaflowne twittered happily and snagged Sonic with his tail. "Hey, whoa—easy there!" Sonic panicked a bit, "Put me back down! I'm not comfortable with the whole lifting-me-by-tail thing yet…!" The Tempest Dragon gave him a sneaky snicker before lowering him to the floor. His master chuckled in relief upon finding himself back on solid ground.

Only for Valborga to snort in sympathy.

Sonic picked up on it. Blinking, he asked, "I guess you don't like being airborne either? It would make sense, since you're an Earth dragon and everything."

His understanding smile made Valborga open his eyes, stare him down for a moment—making the hedgehog uncomfortable a bit—and huff. A slightly acidic smell hit Sonic's nose. His hedgehog spines frazzled. But he ended up bursting into laughter. "Yeah, we're stuck in the same hole, I guess!"

Escaflowne snickered alongside him, nuzzling his back. Jumping in surprise, Sonic swiftly recovered and started smoothing playful hands under the dragon's head. "Aww, what's this—you wanna play?"

A louder trill escaped Escaflowne's jaws, his wings jittery with eagerness.

Arysariel and Valborga decided to move and make room for the Draconian and his master's play. Not too smitten by the idea, neither dragon decided to participate. Bastet, however, appeared nervous and somewhat wishful. She watched Sonic twist and turn as Escaflowne couldn't resist tickling him with his nose. Simulating watery eyes, Bastet let out a sad trill. Arysariel let out a hopeless hiss. His tongue poked her face; he was nudging her on.

Finally gaining an advantage, Sonic drummed on the dragon's metal underbelly. "Yeah, you like that?" The dragon let out another happy trill. He laughed.

A moment or two later was when Sonic noticed the Nocturne Dragon taking baby steps towards them. Her eyes were downcast crescents, sort of timid-looking. She even looked like she was hiding her face with her wings.

"Did you wanna come play with us, Bastet?"

She gave Sonic a shy blink. His smile was sweet, kind, and he sounded genuinely interested in her desire. He showed her a wave. "C'mon over. You can come and play, too!" His permissive tone made her crescents broaden. A curious tweet left her mask. "Sure, you can! It'll be even more fun—twice the fun! Ha ha!"

Then, like an excited child, she rushed over and tangled herself against Escaflowne. Sonic leapt out of the way and tried to figure out how to play with a near-formless dragon. Being the Nocturne Dragon she was, Sonic learned, Bastet retained a semi-physical body at all times, but could change it at will or on command. Percival described her fully solid form as "nearly hard as steel" and it was enough to protect herself from normal damage. Her most lucid form was transparent, like a gas, but shimmery like oil. It was the perfect camouflage, especially during night missions. Whenever Percival got lost, Bastet would always look north to reorient her; the "eyes" on her mask would blink brightly, almost like a radar, to boot.

"Bastet's the offspring of the Nixie and Mollusk Dragons, huh?" Sonic remembered seeing her and her master nuzzling. _"Good girl,"_ he had heard Percival coo.

A motherly coo. It reminded him of his mother.

Once again, before Sonic knew it, evening was beginning to set in. He shot a glance back at the Aerie and grinned. "I guess it's almost dinnertime. I'll be sure to bring back yummies for you guys, okay?"

* * *

><p>Groundskeepers and maids were running rounds throughout the Castle. The suited men and dressed women bobbed up and down the halls, room to room, notifying the occupants that supper was ready. By the time everyone assembled, food platters would be ready to go out. Herbal, sweet, and tangy aromas swirled around in the Dining Quarters. Sonic found himself amidst a regal arrangement of tables: Closely resembling a wedding reception, he almost wondered who was getting married. There were even designations on each table—in Gaean, of course. Everything was set up in circles, forming one big ring, underneath the central chandelier. Off to the side was the food table; off from it was a slightly elevated leisure area, complete with pillowed bay alcoves, side tables with lamps and coffee tables with coasters. It felt secluded, yet very inviting. Sonic was silently impressed.<p>

The kitchen aromas had reached their peak. Sonic's mouth watered, and his feet carried him off to the side. "Mmm…Hmm?"

It was also where Marina was spying from. Through a tiny slit—for ventilation, Sonic was sure—she watched. Her raccoon tail swayed to and fro. It looked like her mouth was watering, too.

"Yea, that looks so good!" she complimented under her breath.

"Yeah, what looks so good?"

Marina leapt out of her crouch, crashed through the—newly found door, much to Sonic's surprise—and splayed onto the floor. Peering inside, Sonic's ears jumped up. "Ah! Sorry, are you okay, Marina?"

No one in the galley was pleased. A young scullery worker had been startled and dropped a plate. It broke, evidently, since Marina's ears had perked up, as well.

"Ahh! Whattha—what're sneakin' up on me like 'at for, huh?!"

"Lass…!"

A chill washed over Marina's prickling fur. Dread turned her paler than she already was, her petrified eyes turned slowly to the Scullery Head. A lady-snake, vividly green in scale and red in eye, stood over the raccoon girl. Intimidation always worked best with reptiles. It never failed. So, something about her had petrified Sonic, too. Was it her fangs, her flickering tongue—she wasn't going to eat Marina, was she?

His eyes darted over to the injured worker getting their wound wrapped up. He gulped.

"To the basins, Lass…!" she snapped, pointing at the three-out-of-four sinks that had dishes in them.

"Hey! He's the one who scared me! Punish him, too!"

"Nonsense. He merely found you taking in a few whiffs…! Good on him, too, little sneak. Hop to it, now—the Galley's started prepping!"

"Now wait, hold on a second," Sonic came in defensively. He waved his hands in a downward motion at the Scullery Head. "Marina has a point. She may have been spying, but I, uh…got a couple good whiffs in myself, so…?" He threw both hands up, as if to surrender.

The lady-snake flicked her tongue at him. An analytical crease pushed down on her eyebrows. Roseate eyes leered at him. "Hmm? The Promising Heir admits to rude behavior? How noble…I commend you. And now, I must ask you…"—she threw her finger back at the sinks.—"to join her. Be speedy, there's not much time!" she hissed once more.

Everyone was pressed for time. Even the younger-looking staffers knew not to dawdle. The kitchen sounds became more prominent to Sonic as he worked alongside Marina: He heard them every day at school. He heard them on occasion at Asian restaurants. He heard them whenever he came to sit down at any given mall's food court. He even heard it from his grandmother—although, it was usually solo humming. But these sounds were different somehow. Sonic was careful not to get too distracted. But the Scullery Head seemed just-as-careful not to make everyone anxious.

An alleviating tension lifted off the blue hedgehog's shoulders. He let out a similar sigh.

"Hey? Why'd you do that?"

He directed his sights to Marina after setting a dish to dry. "Do what?"

"Ya twit! Grr…I ain't need your sympathy, y'know. I was gonna do it all by myself."

"Then it would've taken you twice as long."

The girl's tail frazzled. "Ah-hey! I ain't _that_ slow," her remark came waspishly. Her eyes followed his pace across the floor. "I can do dishes faster 'an you!"

"Oh, you don't say? Well, I just finished my sink-full."

The little raccoon blinked wildly. But an even more stupefied look make her gawp: The deep bowl was clean, clear of dishes, soap and debris, and ready for another round. She stuttered a bit.

"You might wanna 'hop to it,' Marina." Sonic chuckled under his breath.

The poor girl's cheeks flushed from embarrassment. And, like never before, did she scrub and scrape and rinse. Her ears stood high in agitation. "I ain't gettin' one-upped by some wannabe-knight—no, I mos' certainly ain't!"

A sweat drop fell along the back of Sonic's head. Seeing her get so fired up over dishwashing did wonders for his ego. In a calm, albeit joking, manner Sonic mouthed "O-kay…?" to himself and went on to finish.

"_Ahh…sorry about the kitchen, G-ma."_

"_I know you are, Sonic. But you know you're forbidden to set foot in here again, right?"_

_I'll never forget Granma's tamed anger._

Suppertime passed. The sun waved the horizon goodbye, and Fanelian citizens acknowledged her departure by lighting the thoroughfares' streetlamps. Dozens of shop owners and guardsmen worked around to make sure everything could be seen. An evening clarion heralded the arrival of night. Downy, ghostly appendages wafted in the evening breeze. A sweet twittering sound reached out to the Fanelian children. "It must be Bastet's turn to sing us to sleep," a little girl said to her mother. The woman smiled and tucked her in. "Yes," she replied, "and she has such a lovely voice. Just like her master."

Lord Percival sat at her alcove. Atop a mountain of pillows, Percival read under the Mystic Moon's light. It was a nightly imbibe, a personal take from the fruit of knowledge. Inquisitive in most respects, Lord Percival could spend hours reading, alone. It was made into a post-labor treat within the span of gaining her rank and realizing how hefty it was. She never thought she'd become a Viceroy-Knight after settling for working in the Castle Library. And now, she was helping to train a potential seat holder. _"Where does the time go?"_ she partly asked herself and partly the Mystic Moon.

* * *

><p><em>Clash!—Clang!<em>

"Hey, hold up, I wasn't ready!"

"Aye! Don't you wuss out on me!"

_Cring!—Crash!—Bang, bang, shring!_

"Holy—would you hold on a sec—Gyah?!"

Sir Gawain's Sacred Dual-Guillotine worked out fresh moves on Sonic. With each collision came another two or three parries. The echidna Viceroy was almost offended by the gestures, but he kept taunting the blue hedgehog to keep him on his toes.

Quick feet gave Sonic some distance. "Lordie, you're strong as all get out, Gawain!"

The Viceroy rotated his shoulders nonchalantly. "Yea…comes with practice, and an aim."

Sonic's brows cinched together. "You mean Lancelot?"

The careful question came with a just-as-careful stance. Gawain took a moment to process the question. He lowered both axe-blades. A low snarl. A gleam misted his eyes. "Yea? I misread him initially. His intentions, his signals, all of 'em. He wasn't after the Sacred Broadsword for himself, but for Her Majesty."

Quick feet hurled Sonic into a dash. His careful swing was deflected, however. Stunned for a moment, he caught a bit more of Gawain's explanation.

"That was our original task: To retrieve the Broadsword from the Stone of Avalon. The Queen never wielded the blade herself, so she granted a part of her Signet to her husband, Father Uther Pendragon."

Sonic gasped. Only to lose his breath again to a floor tile. Gawain's smooth movement dislodged the stone, to stun him, then transitioned into a roundhouse kick to Sonic's side. He skipped across the Arena with harsh _ka-thumps_. As nonchalant as before, Gawain turned his back and continued.

"Father Uther displayed fierce, selfless loyalty. He fought for his Kingdom and his belovéd. The Kingdom of Fanelia was challenged by an age-old enemy in times past…and in it came tragedy."

"Tragedy?" Sonic huffed. His hand managed to hold tight to Caliburn.

"Yes. And for His Majesty did Her Majesty reign. She swore to him a child, particularly a son, on his deathbed. It was a desire both Highnesses shared…."

Sonic froze. He recalled the framed portraits that lined one of the Castle's hallways. On each side of an unreadable document were half-painted, half-drawn portraits. On the right was of a male hedgehog with vague similarities to Sonic; the left, his mother in native regalia.

_"D-…Dad?"_ Sonic's mind locked up.

But it had to unlock itself, because Sonic had been catapulted into the air. Flipping around, he clenched Caliburn tighter.

_"Look at all of the stars high in the sky!_

_"There are so many stars high in the sky!_

_"Do you see all the stars high in the sky?_

_"Can you count all the stars high in the sky?"_

_The Sylvine Luminaria took their chances and attempted to count the night sky's stars. Their sing-a-long was to keep each other awake long enough to count up to a hundred. Vanille could only count up to twenty, from which Marina took over. Laughing a bit, Nimue noticed she hadn't progressed much further than thirty. From there, she just brought the younger girls closer to her, and went on to sing out their tower window._

"That's right, lad. _You_ are their miracle son."

Confused peridot sparkled in the masses of starlight. A wind picked up. Sonic let it cradle him, drift, lower him earthward, and close the gap between his feet and the floor. Another gap—between the hedgehog and echidna's eyes—formed.

Sonic gave a cool smirk. "Alright. Got it." A more sense-bringing gleam entered those eyes. "It's starting to come together, now…."

"_I'm gonna be your knight in shining armor someday…."_

More tiles came soaring towards the hedgehog's face.

"_The best one you ever had."_

Sonic's reflexes had sharpened so dramatically within that span of time it made Gawain gawk at him. Although the Heir didn't slice through or bat away the earthenware, his parries were strong and quick. The Sacred Broadsword looked unstoppable, unbreakable. The echidna huffed, smiling. _"Yeah, lad. You've got it in you, too."_

Another breeze between them brought in a reflective silence with it. More questions arose in Sonic's mind, but he thought to take a breather from the torturously long training session first. Gawain, however, didn't break a sweat. His training usually lasted for hours—once from morning to evening, according to Doyen Gustavio. The 2nd Viceroy-Knight didn't fit the quality of a dapper gentleman. He was an opposing force to Lancelot and Percival, and he was too rough-and-tough to fit that bill. He knew when to be dapper, though. His brogue sounded almost Irish, but not quite. It was an intriguing accent; sort of like Marina's accent, when he thought about it.

Even with his "no sweat-breaking" ability, he learned why Gawain had taken his shirt off shortly into the regimen: Sonic darted an eye back at the echidna, splashing some water onto his face and chest. "Feh…walking furnace," he spat out in his head. Inwardly envying the Viceroy's chiseled abdomen.

"Aye…? 'Rapscallion'?"

Sonic turned an ear in the direction of Gawain's nostalgic term. He also spotted a bucket of water. Different to the one Gawain poured from. This one was full and even had a ladle. He blinked at it. Then, at the crouching echidna.

"Need a drink?"

Sonic blinked again. "Is that a…milkmaid's yoke?"

There was a long pole resting along the back of Gawain's shoulders. From each taper, a pail of water hung from a rope. The one without the ladle was empty, so it hung idly at Gawain's back. After close inspection, Gawain smirked at him. "I guess you can call it that, yea?"

"Oh. Cool. Hadn't seen one in real-life before, that's why I asked." He took a sheepish gulp.

"Aye. And I'm sure there's a lot _more_ you've not seen…in 'real-life' before. Yea, laddie?"

Water spewed from Sonic's lips. Luckily, Sonic didn't choke. And Gawain's eyes were closed. Blank stares were exchanged. But Sonic's, "Whaddaya mean by _that?_" alerted the Viceroy of his suspicions. The older male chuckled a bit, gritting his teeth from the gross wetness. "Mrrgh…I mean the Kingdom of Fanelia at night, lad…."

* * *

><p>He liked taking in the sight of the Kingdom's "Lights On" time.<p>

_ "The nightlights will inspire you. The night-people will be surprised by your appearance, too, I'm sure. You are the heir to the Kingdom's Throne, after all."_

But Sonic never thought he'd see them from the streets they lit, up close, personal, and at night.

_ "Are shops even open at this time of night?"_

_ "O' course, lad. You just gotta know where to look." His somewhat cool wink made Sonic feel slightly uneasy._

Sweat bolted down the blue hedgehog's face. _"This would actually be really cool…if I didn't dread where I think we're going."_ His terrified, yet bizarrely blank, expression was ignored by Gawain's navigating self-talk.

It didn't seem like they were heading to any specific place, Sonic felt. Maybe it was just for sight-seeing purposes? Maybe, acting like a more proper tour guide this time around, Gawain wanted to answer any questions the knave may have? There were plenty of things to ask about; everything did look vaguely familiar.

Turning a corner, there was a more mature-looking raccoon. He was sweeping the curb, and appeared a bit on the short side—severely disadvantaged against Gawain. His muzzle was streaked, styled into a goatee. Gawain exchanged bows with him.

"_Ave Noct'a_, my good Sir!" The older raccoon sounded chipper that evening. "What brings you out here? Nighttime patrol?" He peeked past to see Sonic. "Oh…a green leaf? Showing him around, I bet?"

"Indeed, sir. A win for you."

"Ah…? Isn't he the rogue you nabbed sometime back?"

Sonic gulped hard. More sweat bolted down his face.

But Gawain's coolness passed it off. "More so a misunderstanding, really. Turns out we were wrong. He's harmless."—somehow the notation sounded offhanded to Sonic—"This one's the lost prince: Her Highness's Arthur Dalian."

But Sonic pointed to himself in confusion. So did the raccoon, gawping in shock. "You're kidding…!" Startled blinks were easily recognized on Sonic's part. "My, he's grown so big—how did he survive?" The shorter man hobbled over to tug at Sonic's hand, thumbing it up and down, as if to see if it was real. Then, with a big grin and swishing tail, he patted it. "Good on you, lad, and welcome home!"

"Mind you, Tillman," Gawain stepped in, arms akimbo. "He ain't official yet, so don't go spouting off rumors. Y'hear?"

"Aye-aye, Sir!" A grander bow was for Gawain and Sonic both. "You can count on me! In the meantime, Viceroy, would you and the 'green leaf' be interested in a late-night drink?"

* * *

><p>Further down the street, and a subterranean staircase, a lone sign could be seen alongside a lantern that made it visible. Candle flickers gave the Gaean-script "Tillman's Bar &amp; Brewery" a magical feel.<p>

Although, Sonic was unsure: Bars most definitely sold alcohol and alcoholic beverages. And Sonic knew he was most definitely nowhere near the age to drink. A nervousness fell over him as he eyed the establishment's corners. It wasn't exactly a place for tough guys, but there were some burly individuals present. Buddies of the raucous variety, a passel of rough-looking men were arm-wrestling in one corner. A strongman bear beat his flabbergasted brother-in-literal-arms. A loud cheer rang out of that corner, startling Sonic a bit.

Strangely, Gawain didn't seem to mind. In fact, he smiled before taking a sip from his lager.

Sonic's eyes bucked. "Whoa, hold on there, partner!" he couldn't help flailing inside. "What're you doing?!"

Gawain halted his sip. The heavy glass met the wood with a soft _clunk_. A quizzical brow lifted at the inwardly panicking hedgehog. His spouting out "You're not old enough to drink alcohol! You're gonna get in big trouble, y'know!" made him blink, bringing on a nearly insensitive scowl. "Aye? Who in the world told ya that, lad?"

Sonic's face deadpanned. Halfway listening and halfway cleaning a shot glass, Tillman's ear perked up. He peeped an eye at the boy's face. A stifled smile wrinkled his snout.

"I see you're not up-to-date with Gaean customs?" the older raccoon gave a gentle snicker. "The permissible age to consume _berruber _is sixteen years. Lord Gawain here's never been silly about his drinks. In fact, I'm the one who served him his first drink—here in Fanelia, anyway."

Sonic was still deadpanning Gawain. He drank the alcohol with such ease.

"No worries, lad, he's old enough to imbibe. Assuming he won't do anything stupid after the fact. He's always wary, knowing when and when not to partake. Someone's been raised well." He winked at the echidna.

Somehow, concentration entered the Viceroy's countenance. He became eerily quiet as he downed his drink. From thoughtful sips to passive gulps, Gawain took in his drink quietly. Sonic kept a careful eye on him, remembering how explosive his anger could get. If Gawain ever went into a drunken tirade, how would he go about it? He was strong already when he was sober. Who knew how many times that strength multiplied when he wasn't?

"I hear Doyen Gustavio had a hand in it, too." Sonic blinked back at the bar owner. He'd given a pleasant nod. "The Doyen is renowned throughout this land. A foreigner who believed and practiced the same wisdoms as Fanelian Sovereignty…he was someone King Uther couldn't overlook. Lord Gawain was in a similar situation, too. Thanks to the Doyen's kind words, Gawain was promised a placement in the Fanelian Noble Forces, if he continued to work as hard as he always did."

Some things began to settle into perspective for Sonic. So Gustavio elected Gawain to be a Viceroy-Knight—someday? But how did he know? Gawain's tenacity was obvious. His physical strength was through the roof. Had he shown demonstrations beforehand? Did he show such a display of power that Gustavio couldn't say no to it? Questions abounded in Sonic's head. But the Viceroy was still silently sipping.

_"He's takin' it in like he has an iron stomach…_and _liver!"_ Sonic's eyes bucked, wildly blinking. What condition was his liver in? How could that giant drinking cup not be considered excessive—or illegal, even?

"And look at him, now." Tillman clapped his hands together. "I'm personally proud of him. Such a rambunctious youth had kept his wondrous strength hidden for so long…."

The echidna took in his final sips, uncharacteristically soft, and let out a goodhearted sigh. A female version of Tillman—albeit younger and fairer-looking—came trotting over to serve another helping of kebobs. A tiny exchange was made between them. One thing Sonic noticed right away was Gawain wasn't slurring. He should've been passed-out drunk by now, he computed. _"Or, at least, _I _would be…."_

"_Makhbek_?" the girl asked him next.

Suddenly, unabashed and wolfish, his ears perked up high and eyes beamed at the small platter. Delicious meats and vegetables were grilled to perfection, six to seven pieces skewered at a time. They smelled almost gingery, so Sonic wondered what kind of meat was on them. Not feeling too picky, Sonic picked up a pair with each hand. He nodded shyly to her, who seemed entranced by him.

Just like the squirrel baker was.

He took a sheepish bite and chewed the meat tenderly. Roses blossomed in both pleasantly plump cheeks. "It's good—_really_ good!" Then, he let out a kindhearted laugh. Scratching the back of his head merely added "cuteness" points to Sonic's charm.

* * *

><p>The very late evening drifted into full-fledged night before either Sonic or Gawain knew it. More patrons had made their way in and out of Tillman's. Happy to be of service, his supposed daughter bobbed back and forth, from between tables to saddle doors, on the floor, off the floor, towards the back. Sonic felt sort of bad that she was the only server. Most of the other workers were brewing since Tillman's worked as a brewery, as well. Perhaps she was old enough to serve it, but not old enough to make it? Sonic could only guess why that was.<p>

In the meantime, he wasn't inclined to mingle with the bar-folk. Instead, he watched a small band of lady-players perform. One danced like a gypsy, hips swaying and tail swishing to another girl's bongo beat. Another shook—what looked like a maraca with beads on the outside, while one more strummed a guitar. All of them sang in light, airy, almost whispery psalms. Obviously, they were singing in the native language and leaving Sonic in a cloud of befuddlement.

_"Tyül baïth sassah sirrheth, tehm tyol'naïhana sirrh'loth,  
>ba yhün men'hid tækor'toth, ba yhün mond seïl'bith…"<em>

What surprised him most was seeing the 2nd Viceroy joining in: He kicked his feet up to meet the dancer's. He was surprisingly rhythmic and attuned. Almost looking like a natural dancer, Gawain clapped his hands in complimentary time with the drum. He even smiled, and sang along.

_"Mabina sorrh'ghan ha sïth'tsa, sïth'tsa samukh birrok, birrok tihm-lihmmi heï'lu, ma-yü-ba-sirrh-kah! Lëliudoth…"_

A sense of brotherhood floated about the establishment. Sonic snagged the last piece of meat off his skewer. Much like the community he traipsed through, despite his chains and royal watchers' eyes. Everyone communed so easily. Rowdiness followed the men in and accompanied them out. The women weren't complete sleazes, trying to sleep with anyone who had a spare "leg" below their belt. Talks were simple. Flirting was coy. As tempting as the sole waitress was to flirt with, he withheld himself. Gaean customs were completely different from Earth's, in an almost nostalgic sense. So, he gave up wondering why when Gawain and the music troupe got up and danced out an encore.

Even Tillman and his daughter were clapping in time. Gawain waved Sonic over suddenly. And the hedgehog had no choice but to comply. Still sober yet adventurous, the blue hedgehog tugged the waitress into the shindig. A slow worker's beat was kept. The raccoon girl was obviously shy, but Sonic's missteps were making her blush; thus, Sonic's impromptu dance lesson sparked both their spirits.

_"…And once you find that niche, you may be surprised at what you'll find,"_ Gawain's continued words flowed from the back of Sonic's memory. It made him grin. _"Y'know…Gaea's not so bad. And if things keep going like this, I just might fall in love with it!"_

_I Think I Can See a Bright and Shining Future, Mom…_

* * *

><p><strong>Quick Refs:<strong> The song the Luminaria trio sings is essentially "Precious Stars in the Sky" from Kingdom Hearts, with original lyrics.

The song that's sung in Tillman's bar is to "The Ash Grove" from the SatBK OST, but in original/Gaean lyrics. Its translation is pending, but it is an old in-story Gael-Maren folksong.


End file.
